Silence speaks louder than words
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Blaine is intrigued by the new transfer student Kurt Hummel. Kurt doesn't speak and Blaine wants nothing more than to hear his voice. KLAINE! Romance, Hurt/Comfort & a little angst. Rated T for safety. Please R&R
1. New Transfer

**Hello everyone! I'm back again! I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read my stories and a special shout out to Canadian-23 who has been very supportive of my writing! Love you! Anyway, lately I have been seeing a few stories about Kurt not being able to speak! I love those so I thought I would give one a shot!  
>Summary: <strong>_Blaine is intrigued by the new transfer student Kurt Hummel. Kurt doesn't speak and Blaine wants nothing more than to hear his voice. KLAINE! Romance, Hurt/Comfort !  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I DON'T OWN GLEE!_

**Silence speaks louder than words **

**Chapter 1: New Transfer **

Kurt Hummel gazed up at the stone building with wide eyes, drinking in the sight before him. Kurt thought that placed like this only existed in the movies, never in real life and so close to him, not in Ohio. He was well aware that he was gawking, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. The stone building was beautiful, with rich green ivy creeping up the walls. Beside him, his father Burt Hummel, was looking very much the same, eyes wide with awe. Burt cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from the building and turned to his son.  
>"Are you ready Kurt?" Burt asked.<p>

Kurt tore his eyes away from the building and looked at his father. Kurt could clearly see the worry etched in to his face, making him look older than he was. Kurt swallowed and nodded, squashing down the nerves that were fluttering around in his tummy, making him feel nauseas. Burt nodded and the two walked into the school, both their gazes flicking to the plague that read 'Dalton Academy' on the stone wall.  
>Father and son walked through the halls of the school towards the front office. They were greeted by a beautiful brunette assistant who smiled warmly at them. From behind her desk.<p>

"May I help you?" Hannah asked (according the name tag that was pinned to her white blouse.)  
>"Yeah, I'm Burt Hummel and this is my son Kurt," Burt said gruffly. Recognition flashed in the woman's eyes and her smile grew wider.<br>"Of course, we've been expecting you. The principle is ready to see you now. Follow me," Hannah said. She stepped around the desk and led them down a hall. She knocked on a large wooden door that had 'Principle Gary Dalton' printed in gold lettering on it.

"Come in," A deep voice called and Hannah opened the door, stepping inside. Burt and Kurt followed and Gary looked up. He was an old man, with greying hair and a frail looking body. When he smiled though, it seemed to make him look years younger.  
>"Mr Hummel. Welcome," Gary said politely. "Please have a seat. Thank you Hannah."<br>Hannah smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her with a small click.

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice," Burt said sincerely.  
>"Our pleasure. Kurt is not the first emergency transfer here at Dalton and I'm afraid that he won't be the last," Gary said sadly. Kurt flushed and looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap, playing with the hem of his jacket.<br>"Your transcripts have arrived and everything is in order. All we need for you is to sign some papers and Kurt can start attending," Gary continued.

"No problem," Burt said, taking the forms that were handed to him. "About this zero bullying tolerance."  
>"It is enforced by all staff and students," Gary said firmly. "We take it very seriously at this school. Any form of bullying will not be tolerated and there a no second chances."<br>"Good," Burt said gruffly and started looking the papers.

"Kurt, do you have any questions?" Gary asked. Kurt lifted his head and bit his lip nervously. Slowly he brought a hand to his throat and pointed at it. Burt looked up and saw Kurt gesture.  
>"Kurt can't speak...not after what happened," Burt said, a hint of anger in his tone. Gary looked at him sympathetically and nodded.<br>"Not a problem. We will accommodate for you Kurt and the staff will be notified," Gary said. Kurt nodded and twisted his hands in his lap again.

"Anything else?" Gary asked. Kurt shook his head and looked back to his father.  
>"I think that is all for now," Burt said.<br>"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call," Gary said.  
>Kurt was silent as Burt signed the papers and handed them back to Gary.<br>"Would you like a tour of the school now?' Gary asked. Kurt nodded shyly and the three men stood.

Gary led them out of the office, back through the main office and out into the halls of Dalton. Kurt noted that Gary was a good tour guide. His voice had that soothing quality that held your interest, pulling you in as he explained the history of Dalton and pointed out class rooms. Kurt thought if teaching had turned out, he would have made a fine tour guide.  
>They were walking down a hall when a loud bell rang. Kurt flinched and jumped, knocking into Burt. Burt placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him and to try and stop his shaking.<p>

Gary noticed this and took a mental note.  
>"Classes are over," Gary said and they watched as a flood of students came pouring out of the class rooms. Kurt watched with wide anxious eyes as students filed past, talking loudly and excitedly.<br>Burt was watching Kurt's reaction and was heartbroken to see the fear in his son's eyes. He kept a firm grip on his shoulder, to remind him that he was there for him.

"Hey Mr. Dalton!" a voice called and Kurt turned to see three boys standing there with grins on their faces. One was an Asian boy with spiked up hair. The second was a tall, black boy who wore a goofy grin. The third boy held Kurt's attention the most. He was very handsome with his hair gelled down. All of them were wearing the uniform, grey pants with a white shirt, blue and red ties and a blue blazer.

"Wes, David, Blaine," Gary greeted, smiling. "I would like to introduce a new student to you. This is Kurt Hummel and his father Burt Hummel."  
>"Nice to meet you sir," Blaine said, politely, holding out his hand. Burt took it and gave it a quick shake, surprised by the boys politeness. He shook hands with Wes and David too.<br>"Hi Kurt!" Wes said brightly.  
>Kurt nodded, looking at the three of them with wide eyes.<p>

"Kurt, Wes, David and Blaine are in your year level too," Gary explained and Kurt nodded.  
>"Welcome to Dalton," David said grandly. Kurt just stared and David seemed to falter.<br>"Don't mind him," Blaine said reassuringly. "He gets a bit excited sometimes."  
>Kurt flushed and nodded, looking back down at his feet.<br>"He's just a big teddy bear," Wes agreed and David nodded enthusiastically.

Kurt just nodded and the boys shared concerned looks.  
>"I'm sure tomorrow, these three boys can help you around," Gary said.<br>"It would be our pleasure," Blaine said, smiling gently at Kurt. Kurt looked back up at the three boys.  
>Blaine felt as if he was being assessed, the way Kurt was looking at them so intently. Blaine was also a little nervous by the way Burt was looking at them.<p>

Kurt eventually nodded and Gary smiled happily.  
>"Excellent. That's the end of the tour," Gary said. "Do either of you have any more questions?"<br>Kurt shook his head.  
>"No, thank you," Burt said. Burt and Gary shook hands and Kurt shook hands with Gary too.<br>"We'll see you tomorrow," Blaine said happily.

Blaine couldn't help but admire Kurt's form. He had beautiful pale skin that looked flawless, chest nut brown hair, eyes that were blue when he first met him but were changing to a green colour and was tall and lean. Blaine also noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes, a clear sign that he hadn't slept well that night before...or for a while by the looks of it.  
>Kurt bit the inside of his cheek and gave a small nod to them all, eyes still flickering between the three boys who stood in front of him.<br>"Thanks for your time. Let's go Kurt," Burt said, and gently led Kurt away, still with his hand on his shoulder.

The three boys watched the Hummel's disappear.  
>"Boys, I would like to talk to you for a moment," Gary said. Wes, David and Blaine nodded and followed the principle to his office.<br>"I would like you keep an eye on Kurt for me," Gary said, once they were all seated. "Kurt is an emergency transfer and will need all the help he can get."

"What happened?" David asked before he could stop himself.  
>"I'm not at liberty to discuss those details with you," Gary said firmly. "I will tell you thought that you will need to be gentle around him. You should also know that Kurt is a mute."<br>The boys nodded, taking in everything that Gary had just told them, keeping their questions down that they desperately wanted to ask.  
>"We'll look out for him sir," Blaine assured him.<p>

Gary smiled at the three boys and dismissed them. They quickly stood and made their way out of the office, smiling at Hannah as they passed and headed to the cafeteria. As they were walking, David was the first to bring it up.  
>"A mystery transfer student," David whistled.<br>"He's not a toy," Blaine scowled.  
>"I know, but still. You can't help but wonder what's happened," David said. "And he's a mute."<p>

Blaine and Wes rolled their eyes but were still thinking the same thing. Kurt Hummel was a mystery and Blaine wanted nothing more than to get to know the beautiful boy he had met.

**Wow! So sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Not a strong point of mine but I'm working on it! Please review! **


	2. New friends

**Holy crap! Thank you all so much for your reviews, story alerts and adding this to your favourites! You sure do know how to make a person feel loved! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter too! I'm really getting into this! **

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

Kurt smoothed his new uniform for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Burt had insisted that someone take Kurt to Dalton for his first day so Finn, stepping up as his step-brother, offered to take him. Things between Kurt and Finn had been strained recently and Kurt knew that he was trying to patch things up between them.  
>"You OK dude?" Finn asked as they stepped out of his truck. Kurt sent a Finn a look that clearly said '<em>don't call me dude'<em>. Finn put his hands up in surrender but gave him a goofy smile.

Kurt was amazed that his smile seemed to squash some of his nerves but not all of them.  
>Kurt turned to the school and took a deep breath. He flinched when Finn's hand patted him on the shoulder but managed to collect himself before he could jump away like a frightened rabbit.<br>"I got your back Kurt," Finn said seriously.  
>Kurt smiled softly and patted his arm.<br>The two brothers walked into the school together, Kurt sticking closer to Finn then he normally would have.

"KURT!" voices called and Kurt looked with surprised eyes to see Wes, David and Blaine coming towards him slowly with big smiles.  
>"We were wondering when you would get here," Blaine smiled.<br>Kurt gave a weak smile in return.  
>"Whose this?" Finn asked, confused.<br>"I'm Wes and this is David and Blaine. We met Kurt yesterday," Wes introduced.

"OK cool. I'm Finn, Kurt's step brother," Finn said.  
>"Nice to meet you," Blaine said charmingly.<br>"Yeah, you too. Anyway, I have to go otherwise I won't make it to school on time," Finn said. "But listen up. If I hear in any way that you have hurt Kurt, I will beat the crap out of you,"

Blaine, Wes and David took a step back, eyes wide. Kurt eyes widened with shock and his mouth fell open. Kurt snapped it shut angrily and punched Finn in the arm.  
>"Owe! Kurt!" Finn cried.<br>Kurt moved his fingers quickly, using sign language to tell Finn off. Finn followed his hand movements with awe and confusion.

"Kurt! You know I don't have the sign language down yet," Finn whined. Kurt glared at Finn and smacked him on the back of the head and pointed sharply to the door.  
>"Alright, alright," Finn mumbled. "I'm sorry. I'm going. I'll pick you up tonight."<br>Kurt continued to glare and indicated to the three Dalton boys.

Finn heaved a sigh.  
>"Sorry for threatening you," Finn mumbled. "But don't think I won't if you hurt Kurt!"<br>Kurt smacked his hand to his forehead and shook his head. He sighed and pointed to the door again.  
>"Ok I'm going. Have a good day," Finn grinned and he was hurrying out of the building.<br>Blaine, Wes and David watched him go with awe and looked to Kurt who was blushing and biting his lip.

"He seems nice," Blaine said, clearing his throat. Kurt blushed but nodded.  
>"Was he serious?" Wes asked, a little bit scared. Kurt looked Wes in the eye and nodded once.<br>David's eyes widen further and he gulped loudly.  
>"Umm...any way we have your schedule. You are in nearly all of our classes," Blaine said, handing over the timetable. Kurt gave a small smile of thanks and glanced over it, nodding.<p>

"We have maths first so just follow us," Wes grinned and they started walking. Kurt fell into step with them, standing apart from them but still close enough to be included in the conversation.  
>"So that was your step brother?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and quickly pulled out a pen and pad.<p>

_Only recently, _he wrote.  
>He showed it to them and they nodded in understanding.<br>"That's cool," David said and Kurt shrugged. They reached the maths room and took their seats, Kurt ending up next to Blaine.  
>They still had time before the class started so Blaine used this time to get to know Kurt.<p>

"Where did you transfer from?' Blaine asked. Kurt flinched at the question but wrote down his response.  
><em>McKinley, in Lima. <em>  
>"Isn't that like an hour and a half away?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.<br>Wes and David's stared at Kurt who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, Dalton is lucky to have you," Blaine grinned and Kurt blushed.  
>"Do you have any other siblings?" David asked and Kurt shook his head. Their conversation was cut short when the teacher entered and they began their math lesson.<p>

Kurt was extremely nervous for the whole day. Wes, David and Blaine seemed nice and he was glad that they kept a safe distance from him. Kurt was embarrassed because he flinched at every loud noise. He nearly fell of his chair when somebody scraped their chair across the floor loudly. He would have fallen out if Blaine didn't catch his arm in time. He spent the rest of the lesson with his face burning red and not looking up once.

Blaine frowned at this behaviour and looked to see that Wes and David had similar faces. That was not a normal reaction. Blaine remembered when he first transferred to Dalton. He was jumpy around everyone, nervous and frightened. He had run from his old school, the bullying becoming too much for him.

Blaine was very concerned for Kurt when it came to lunch time. Kurt was actually trembling when they got into the cafeteria. It was loud and busy as students collected their lunches. Kurt was looking around widely and had wrapped his arms around himself protectively.  
>"Come on, there's a quite spot over here," Blaine said and gently led them to a quiet corner. Kurt sat down quickly and his eyes kept darting from person to person, growing paler as he watched everyone.<p>

Kurt pulled out his own lunch (a salad) and started nibbling on it, not finishing it. Blaine shared a worried look with his two friends but they didn't say anything.  
>"So Kurt. I don't want to assume anything but are you gay?" David asked.<br>They were not expecting his reaction. Kurt immediately paled and his hand went to his throat. He pushed his chair back so that he was up against the wall and he looked terrified.

"Woah," Wes said quickly. "It's OK. We don't care if you are. We won't hurt you."  
>"I'm gay myself," Blaine said, trying to calm Kurt down.<br>Kurt eyes softened as he looked at Blaine. Blaine smiled reassuringly and Kurt gently lowered his hands from his neck.

Kurt pulled his chair back in and took out his pen and pad with shaking hands.  
><em>Yes, in answer to your question I am gay. Sorry for the reaction.<em>

"It's OK," Blaine said gently. "You don't have to apologize."  
>Kurt gave him a weak smile and nodded.<br>"So Kurt, what do you like doing in your free time?" Wes asked, trying to move to a safer topic.

_I like fashion and watching musicals. What about you guys?_

The conversation quickly turned to how they were in the Warbler's and Blaine was happy to see a real smile on Kurt's face as they talked about singing and performing. Kurt was intrigued by the all boys singing group and asked them what songs they had covered before.  
>Wes, being on the council and wanting Kurt to fit in, offered Kurt to come and sit in on a rehearsal one day.<p>

Kurt looked hesitant but finally agreed that he would watch them sing one day. The rest of the day went smoothly. Kurt was still tense but he seemed to have loosened up around Wes, David and Blaine.  
>The three boys walked Kurt out to the parking lot after school and waited with him until Finn showed up, Wes and David having a debate about which came was better, HALO or COD. Blaine and Kurt with amused grins and Kurt shook his head.<p>

Finn turned up and Kurt jumped to his feet.  
><em>I'll see you tomorrow?<br>_He showed his pad to the three boys, looking nervous, hands shaking slightly.

Blaine grinned at Kurt reassuringly.  
>"You sure will. We'll meet you out the front like today," Blaine said.<br>Kurt smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to the boys before striding off to the car. Blaine watched him jump in the front seat and Finn drove away.  
>Blaine turned to his friends and let out a huge breath.<p>

"That was certainly an interesting day," Wes commented as they headed to their own cars.  
>"I think it's safe to assume that Kurt was bullied," David said. "He reminded me of you Blaine, when you first started."<br>"Kurt is a lot worse than I was," Blaine sighed sadly.  
>"We just need him feel safe around us before he can open up," Wes said, patting Blaine on the shoulder. "We'll make sure he's OK."<p>

Kurt let Finn talk on the way home, occasionally making gestures that took Finn a while to figure out. When they got home Burt and Carol were already there. Carol asked how his day was and Kurt singed that it was good. Burt and Carol had picked up on the sign language fairly quickly but Finn was still getting there.  
>Kurt settled himself at the table and began his homework and the catch up work he had been assigned. He had only managed to get through half of it before Carol was setting dinner on the table. Kurt still had to be careful with what he ate so Carol had made him some soft food. It had been about a month since the accident, a month since Kurt had left the hospital. A month since Kurt had lost his voice.<p>

Kurt didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help when it drifted into his head. A cold chill ran through his body every time he did and it made him want to faint or throw up.  
>They kept the conversation flowing through dinner, asking Kurt about his day. Finn asked if Blaine, Wes or David hurt him in anyway and Kurt assured them all that they were nothing but gentlemen.<br>After dinner while Burt and Carol were cleaning up and Finn was watching TV, Kurt finished his homework. By the time he had he felt exhausted and bade everyone good night.

He went through his nightly routine and washed his face. His hands lingered on his throat and he swallowed. He had been so embarrassed by his reaction at lunch but was glad that they other's hadn't questioned him about it. Kurt fell into bed exhausted and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
>His dreams turned into nightmares, relieving that day over and over, each time it getting worse. Kurt woke up screaming soundlessly. He sobbed and made little high pitch squeaks.<p>

It was hours before Kurt calmed himself down and flopped back on the bed. It took him much longer to fall back asleep, welcoming the darkness and hoping that his nightmares didn't return.

**Oooo! I wonder what happened to Kurt! Seriously, even I don't know what happened and I'm writing the damn thing! Yikes! Best I have that figured out! I do sort of have an idea...but it will most likely change! And now I'm rambling about this story and you're all wondering will she ever shut up and update the next chapter!  
>Feel free to review! It's much appreciated! <strong>


	3. Music

**I've stopped rambling and have updated once again and so quick too! I'll admit that I have a few chapters pre-written! I was going to post the story a few weeks ago but I went on a holiday and didn't think it was fair to make you wait so long for chapters! Thanks so much for all your reviews! You are awesome! : ) happy reading! Shout out to **_Canadian-23_** for your beautiful reviews! Glad you are enjoying this so much!**

**Chapter 3: Music **

Kurt's first few weeks at Dalton was tense and Blaine did everything he could to make Kurt feel comfortable and safe. He would wait with Kurt after school until someone picked him up. Usually it was Finn or Burt and one time it had been a women that Blaine had never seen. Kurt explained quickly that it was his step mother Carol before hurrying off to the car.

Blaine was glad that Kurt was becoming more and more comfortable around him. Wes and David were usually there with them and if Blaine wasn't around, David and Wes were always there to keep Kurt company. Kurt was thankful for Blaine and his friendship and enjoyed his company, his time a Dalton becoming more comfortable and enjoyable.  
>The Warbler's had been brought up in conversation as Wes and David were discussing set lists for sectionals.<br>"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, turning to the boy beside. Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine and waited for him to speak. "Will you come to this rehearsal? Please!"

Blaine pulled out his puppy dog eyes and Kurt melted. Kurt bit his lip and sighed but then nodded and Blaine grinned happily.  
>"Our next practice is after school. Is that OK?" Blaine asked.<br>Kurt nodded and pulled out his phone. He quickly wrote a text message to someone and sent it before pocketing it again.

Kurt was both nervous and excited about the Warbler meeting. Blaine had promised that there would be singing and not just dull talk. Kurt couldn't help but feel sad that he couldn't sing. He wished more than anything that he could sing again. He wasn't sure if watching a group of boys singing was good for him, but he couldn't say no to Blaine, not when he pulled those puppy dog eyes.

After his last class he followed Blaine, David and Wes to the choir room. It was much bigger than the one at McKinley, light flooding the room from the large glass windows. Wes and David went and sat at the councils desk while Blaine led Kurt to the couches and sat down on them. Kurt tensed when the rest of the boys started filing in, talking and joking around. They greeted Blaine enthusiastically and Kurt noted that Blaine was very popular. Blaine introduced Kurt to everyone and they greeted him back in a friendly way.

They quickly learnt their lesson not to touch Kurt when Thad reached out to clap him on the back. Kurt had flinched backwards, crushing himself into Blaine, as if he was bracing himself for a punch. Blaine could feel every tremble in Kurt's body and he gently rubbed Kurt's back.  
>"Sorry!" Thad cried, taking a hasty step back. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."<br>Kurt saw that he was sincerely sorry and nodded. He mouthed 'sorry' to Thad who looked stricken. It took Kurt a minute to realize that he was still leaning on Blaine and quickly shot up and scooted a bit away from Blaine, blushing red.  
>Blaine nearly pouted from the loss of Kurt but caught himself just in time.<p>

"This is Nick and Jeff," Blaine continued after a small awkward pause. "These two have been dating for a while now."  
>Kurt looked up at Nick and Jeff with an emotion in his eye Blaine couldn't place.<br>"Nice to meet you Kurt," Nick said politely.

Kurt smiled shyly and nodded.  
>When everyone was introduced Wes banged his gavel and Kurt jumped again, shaking. Wes winced and quickly put his gavel away, making a note not to do that when Kurt was around.<br>"We are going to practice _Soul Sister_," Wes said. "Everyone into positions."  
>Blaine grinned at Kurt and stood up with the rest of the Warbler's.<p>

Kurt was impressed. Sure, none of them moved that well, but the way they harmonised and Blaine's singing was breathtaking. Kurt hadn't known that Blaine could sing that well and he was blown away. Blaine looked passionate and happy as he sung. Kurt knew what he was feeling. They could express themselves through music, something that couldn't be taken away from them...until now in Kurt's case.

The boys finished and Kurt clapped loudly. The boys grinned and Blaine smile was the biggest.  
>"Did you enjoy it?" Blaine asked, sitting back down with Kurt.<br>Kurt nodded furiously and Blaine was relieved. He had seen a brief sad look on Kurt's face but most of it was joy.  
>The meeting wasn't that much longer and as usual Blaine, Wes and David walked him out to the parking lot, this time accompanied by Jeff and Nick who were holding hands.<p>

"Do you think we will win at Sectionals?" Blaine asked as they walked.  
>Kurt shrugged with a smirk and Blaine gasped playfully.<br>"So little faith," Blaine shook his head sadly and was surprised when he heard a small breathy laugh from Kurt.  
>They came out to the parking lot and the sun was only just beginning to set.<p>

Blaine noticed a tall, muscular boy leaning up against a truck. His Mohawk stood out clearly and he looked badass.  
>"Sup Porcelain?" The boy called and everyone glanced to Kurt.<p>

Blaine watched as Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy and went to him. They stood in front of each other for a moment before the badass pulled Kurt into a hug. They noticed him flinch and tense before relaxing and patting the boys back. They pulled away and Kurt turned to the others.  
>Blaine couldn't believe it. Kurt flinched and jumped around perfectly nice looking guys, but this boy, who looked the clear definition of a badass, a bully, got a hug out of Kurt.<p>

Blaine was only just getting to touch Kurt without him flinching.  
>Kurt nudged the boy who grunted.<br>"I'm Puck."  
>"Nice to meet you Puck," Wes said carefully. "I'm Wes and this is Blaine, David, Nick and Jeff."<br>Kurt made a gesture at Puck who nodded.  
>"You're Kurt's friends."<p>

Blaine grinned at Kurt and nodded.  
>"Thanks for looking out for my boy," Puck said gruffly and Kurt rolled his eyes, flushing.<br>Blaine felt as if a brick had dropped in his stomach. Kurt was his boy? Was this Kurt's boyfriend? Kurt had never mentioned being in a relationship with someone.  
>Kurt gave Puck a confused look clearly asking what he was doing here.<br>"Finn, his mum and your dad had stuff on and couldn't make it here on time. They didn't want you waiting by yourself so Finn asked me to pick you up," Puck answered.

Kurt nodded and made a gesture for Puck to wait a minute and went back to the boys.  
>"Is he your boyfriend?" David asked and Kurt shook his head violently.<br>"He wishes," Puck grinned and Kurt sent him a glare.  
>Kurt quickly pulled out his phone and wrote something.<p>

_Puck is NOT my boyfriend! I went to school with him. He's Finn's best friend...or was. There so much drama at that school it hard to keep up._

They nodded and Blaine felt relieved that Kurt didn't have a boyfriend.  
>"We'll see you tomorrow," Nick said and Kurt nodded shyly.<br>"Thanks for watching Kurt," Blaine said sincerely and Kurt grinned.  
><em>Any time, <em>Kurt wrote and showed it to Blaine.

"See you tomorrow," Blaine grinned. Kurt gave a wave and headed to Puck's truck. He wrinkled his nose as he opened the door and shook his head. Blaine admired how he slipped into the car gracefully and they were off.

"Who would of thought that Kurt would be friends with a guy like that," Wes said. "I mean, he flinches around teachers but can accept a hug from a guy like that."  
>"I'm assuming they were friends before something happened to him," Blaine said.<br>"Kurt was bullied," Nick stated and Jeff wrapped an arm around his waist.

"We think so," Blaine said. "He's got all the signs."  
>Nick nodded. Nick had been to a public school before Dalton and had been bullied too.<br>"Is he a mute or just doesn't speak?" Jeff asked.  
>"Mr Dalton told us he was a mute. He didn't say if it was voluntarily or not," Blaine said sadly.<br>"It must have been bad to have transferred like he did," Nick said sadly. "And his reaction to Thad."

"He was shaking so much," Blaine said, his voice full of pain and sadness.  
>"He's safe here at Dalton," Wes said firmly, patting Blaine back. "He'll be OK here."<br>"You like him," Jeff said to Blaine who flushed.  
>"It's only been a few weeks," Blaine protested, heading to his own car.<p>

"So, you are totally crushing on him," Jeff grinned and the other's snickered. Blaine flushed again but didn't answer them. Instead he slipped into his car and turned the engine on, the radio drowning out his friends laughter. He gave them a quick wave before pulling out and heading home.

On the way back to Lima, Puck filled Kurt in on the drama of Glee club and his quest for Lauren. Kurt rolled his eyes at Puck and eyed the empty take out containers warily.  
>"I'm sorry for what happened to you Kurt," Puck said suddenly. "I should have done more."<br>Kurt hesitated and bit his lip  
>He quickly pulled out his phone and typed a message.<p>

_Maybe, but you weren't the one who tried to kill me._

Puck grunted and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.  
>"Are you happy at Dalton?" Puck asked.<br>He looked over to Kurt and saw him nodding.  
>"Good. I'm glad you are happy and safe," Puck grunted and saw Kurt smile.<p>

"You like that Blaine kid don't you," Puck suddenly grinned and was happy to see Kurt blush.  
>Puck laughed and Kurt scowled at him. Kurt huffed and looked out the window.<br>"This is good," Puck said. "You should go after that."  
>Kurt blushed deeper and refused to look at Puck.<p>

They finally pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson home and got out. Puck walked Kurt to the door and was greeted by Burt waiting for them.  
>"Thanks Puck," Burt said gruffly. Puck nodded and turned to Kurt.<br>"I'll see you around."  
>Kurt nodded and mouthed 'thanks' to Puck.<p>

Burt and Kurt watched Puck get back in his truck and drive away before heading back into the house.  
>"How was the Warbler's?" Burt asked.<br>Kurt quickly signed to him. 'It was good. They sounded amazing.'  
>Kurt hesitated before continuing to sign. 'I was a little jealous. I want my voice back."<br>Burt watched tears well up in Kurt's eyes and hugged him.

"The doctors said you may get your voice back, we just have to be patient," Burt said. Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes.  
>"Come on, you can help me with dinner and you can start your homework after," Burt said. Kurt smiled and followed Burt into the kitchen, ready to grab the fire extinguisher if needed...you never knew with Burt's cooking.<p>

**Please review! I hope you guys liked that chapter! Sorry for any mistakes in it. You will find out what happened to Kurt soon!**


	4. Home visit

**Hooray! Back again with another chapter today! Wow that about three today I think! Clearly I have time on my hands ;) I can't thank you enough for all your positive feedback! You guys are amazing! So I'm debating whether or not to get a Live Journal account or a tumblr...I'm still on the fence! Just a random fact I thought you would like to know ; ) anyway, enough rambling! Let's get this chapter going!**

**Chapter 4: Home visit**

A moth had gone by and Blaine was ecstatic to see that Kurt was now comfortable enough around the Warbler's. He had attended a few more Warbler meetings to hear them sing and gave back great feedback. He even helped Cameron with his dance moves. Cameron was no longer stepping on anybody's feet, much to the relief of everyone.  
>Blaine and Kurt had also become closer, bonding over their love of RENT and vogue. They would get coffee together, usually bringing it to school and having it in the morning before class.<p>

Blaine, and everyone else, still didn't know what had happened to Kurt and why he transferred but Blaine wasn't going to push him for details. Kurt would come to him in his own time if he wanted.  
>Currently, the two of them were in the library, working on a class project.<br>"What are your plans for the weekend?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt smiled and shrugged. He signed 'not a lot'.  
>Blaine had begun teaching himself sign language so that Kurt didn't have to keep writing everything down.<br>Kurt pointed at Blaine and he chuckled.  
>"Nothing. My parents are going away so it will be just me," Blaine said, sighing a little at the end.<p>

Blaine watched as Kurt bit his lip and quickly scribbled something down on a spare bit of paper.  
><em>If you aren't doing anything...would you like to come over? To my place for the weekend?<br>_Kurt watched Blaine with anxious eyes as he read it. Blaine looked up and a grin spread across his face.  
>"I would love to Kurt. Will your parents mind?" Blaine asked.<p>

Kurt shook his head and grinned too.  
>"Awesome. How about I drive to yours after school on Friday?" Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded enthusiastically.<br>"Excellent. I had better pack tonight then," Blaine grinned and Kurt chuckled softly.

Blaine was excited all day Friday because he would finally get to see Kurt's home. Kurt stayed for their afternoon Warbler practice, doing some of his homework as he listened to them sing. Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other when it was over and they headed to the parking lot.

Blaine put his bags in the back seat and took Kurt's bag for him, placing it carefully on the seat. They jumped in his car and Blaine turned to the radio on softly.  
>He hummed along and Kurt swayed gently with the music, mouthing the words along. Blaine longed to hear what Kurt's voice sounded like but he never asked Kurt, not wanting to upset him.<p>

Blaine talked and Kurt made some gestures that Blaine was able to follow. The trip was long but it seemed to go much quicker than usual. Kurt had given Blaine directions and they pulled up to his home. Blaine slid out and grabbed their bags. Kurt blushed when Blaine slid his bag gently on to his shoulder and they walked to the front door. Kurt opened it and Blaine felt a rush of warm air hit him.

Kurt ushered him in and they took their shoes off. Kurt led him down a hallway and into the living room.  
>Finn and Burt were sitting on the couch, watching a football match.<br>Kurt made small noise but it was enough to get their attention.  
>"Hey kids," Burt greeted. "Blaine right?"<br>"Nice to see you again sir," Blaine said politely.

"Call me Burt."  
>Blaine smiled and nodded.<br>"Hey dude," Finn greeted goofily and Kurt rolled his eyes. Kurt gestured to Blaine to follow him and he led them to the stairs. Blaine followed Kurt, trying to not look at his ass which was proving difficult.

They reached Kurt's room and Blaine looked around appreciatively. Kurt was watching Blaine nervously as he looked around, taking everything in.  
>"I love it," Blaine grinned at Kurt and he smiled in relief. Kurt grabbed Blaine's bags and put them on the floor, out of the way. Kurt pulled something off his bookshelf and went and sat on the bed, patting the space next to him and Blaine came and saw down next to him.<p>

"You got the new vogue," Blaine gasped and Kurt was smirking. Blaine playfully nudged him and was glad that Kurt didn't flinch.  
>The two of them laid on the bed, reading vogue together and discussing it.<br>Blaine was having a great time and didn't realize that it had gotten so late. There was a knock on the door and both Kurt and Blaine looked up to see Carol standing there with a smile.

"Hello Blaine. I'm Carol."  
>"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said, getting up to greet her.<br>"Call me Carol dear. Dinner's ready," Carol smiled.

Kurt pulled himself off the bed, straightening his clothes. Both boys had shed their Dalton Blazer's but were wearing their jumpers. They followed Carol down stairs to the dinner table and found Burt and Finn waiting eagerly for dinner.  
>Kurt took a seat and Blaine slid in next to him. Kurt flushed when their knees knocked but he didn't move them.<p>

Blaine caught Kurt sending his father a glare. He glanced at the beer that sat in front of Burt before looking his father in the eye. Kurt held up one finger and Burt sighed.  
>"Come on kid," Burt whined and Kurt's glare harden.<br>"You worry too much," Burt sighed but there was a fond smile. Both Blaine and Finn snickered and Kurt just grinned in triumph.

Carol came out with a roast and placed it on the table. Burt served it up and Blaine found himself relaxing with the Hummel-Hudson family. Even though Kurt couldn't talk, he still managed some pretty powerful wit that had him snorting with laughter. Kurt could participate in the conversation with ease and Blaine had never seen Kurt so relaxed. He was smiling a lot which made Blaine smile in response. He managed to tease Blaine and Finn with ease.

After dinner Blaine and Kurt cleaned up, doing the dishes. Blaine was singing and Kurt danced around to the song. Blaine had to admit that Kurt was a fantastic dancer and didn't know how he could move his hips so fast.  
>Burt and Finn had claimed the TV again so Blaine and Kurt went back upstairs.<p>

Kurt quickly signed to Blaine about the blow up mattress and together they set up a bed on the floor for Blaine.  
>"Do you mind if I have a shower?" Blaine asked, once they were done. Kurt shook his head and quickly grabbed a towel while Blaine grabbed his pyjamas.<p>

Blaine smiled at Kurt and ducked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Blaine couldn't help but think of Kurt as he undressed and blushed. He took a quick shower, washing the gel out of his hair before stepping out and towelling himself off.

He threw on his old t-shirt and some pyjama pants before running the towel through his curls. He grabbed his things and opened the door, steam billowing out. He stepped out and Kurt jaw fell open.  
>"Kurt?" Blaine asked, feeling nervous. Kurt snapped his mouth shut and blushed.<br>Blaine put his things down and sat on the edge of the bed.  
>"What is it?" Blaine asked. Kurt blushed but hesitantly lifted his hand and touched Blaine's hair.<p>

Blaine chuckled.  
>"I know," he groaned. "It's so curly. You see why I use so much gel."<br>Kurt let a breathy giggle and curled a finger around a stray curl. Kurt blushed heavily and removed his hands. Blaine just grinned.  
>Kurt pointed to himself and then the bathroom. Blaine nodded and picked up the magazine that Kurt had been flipping through.<p>

Blaine waited patiently for Kurt to finish. Kurt finished and came out, dressed in silk pyjamas, his hair still damp. He flushed as Blaine grinned at him. Blaine watched as Kurt sat down at his vanity and started his moisturizing routine. Blaine had heard all about the importance of this nightly routine and he was happy to be able to witness it.

Kurt was constantly catching his eye in the mirror and smiled shyly at him every time. Kurt finished and moved back to his bed to sit next to Blaine.  
>Kurt stifled a yawn but Blaine saw it.<br>"Tired?" Blaine grinned and Kurt shook his head but yawned again.

"Me too," Blaine grinned. He wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him to a hug. Blaine kissed his cheek and blushed. Kurt's mouth fell open and he placed his hand to his cheek.  
>"Night Kurt," Blaine said and slipped off the bed and into his own.<br>Kurt peeked over the edge of the bed and mouth 'night'.

Kurt turned the lights off and slipped back into bed, curling under the covers and was lulled to sleep by Blaine's even breathing.

Blaine was startled awake. He looked around blindly, sleep clouding his eyes. It took him a moment to realise why he had woken. He looked over to Kurt was thrashing in his sleep, tiny squeaks escaping his mouth. Blaine scrambled out his bed, getting tangled in the sheets as he did. He freed himself and sat on the edge of Kurt's bed.  
>"Kurt, wake up. Kurt," Blaine insisted, shaking him slightly.<p>

Kurt woke up with a start, bolting up in the bed. Blaine flinched back and fell off the bed. Kurt gasped loud breaths and looked around. Blaine emerged and looked up at Kurt.  
>"Hey, you were having a bad dream," Blaine said gently, sitting on the edge off the bed.<br>Kurt's chest was heaving as he fought to catch his breath, tears streaming down his face.  
>Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and tugged him fully on to the bed. Blaine scrambled next to Kurt and was stunned when Kurt buried his head in his chest.<p>

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and rubbed his back.  
>"It's OK. You're safe," Blaine whispered in his ear, holding him tightly. Kurt shook in his arms, clutching his t-shirt.<br>Eventually Kurt's shoulder stopped shaking and he sniffed. Blaine continued to rub Kurt's back.  
>Kurt pulled back slightly and looked into Blaine's eyes.<p>

Blaine's heart broke at the sadness and pain there.  
>'I'm sorry' Kurt mouthed and Blaine shook his head.<br>"Don't apologize," Blaine whispered. "Are you OK?"  
>Kurt shook his head. 'Please stay' Kurt mouthed and Blaine nodded. Kurt snuggled back into his chest and hiccupped.<p>

Blaine continued to sooth Kurt's back, wondering what he had just dreamed.

**Poor Kurt! I felt so sad writing this! Please review!  
>I'm not sure if I'm going to update again today but I'll try soon! <strong>


	5. Kurt's story

**Welcome to another chapter. I'm so glad that you guys are supporting and following this story! You are what keeps this going! This is the chapter that we find out what happened to Kurt!**

**Chapter 5: Kurt's story **

Kurt shifted and turned, his arm flinging out. He expected to hit the mattress. He wasn't expecting anything to grunt and shift under him. Kurt wrinkled his face and cracked an eye open. It took a while to adjust but he found himself lying across Blaine. Blaine was still asleep, looking adorable, his mouth was parted slightly, hair curly and wild.

Kurt blushed and tried to slip off Blaine but Blaine's arms were snaked around his waist. He tightened his grip as Kurt tried to get away.  
>"Where you goin'?" Blaine mumbled.<br>Kurt sighed and laid his head back on Blaine chest.

Blaine's hand travelled up Kurt's back, up and down, soothing him. He knew Kurt would feel embarrassed about last night but he didn't want him too. He wanted Kurt to trust him.  
>Blaine glanced at the clock and saw that it was past ten. Kurt noticed Blaine moving and followed his gaze.<br>Kurt sat up, ignoring Blaine's protest and grabbed a pen and paper.

_Everyone is out. Dad and Carol had to go to work and Finn was going to Quinn's. _

Blaine nodded and sat up, rubbing his face. He looked at Kurt and saw that his eyes were puffy but he was looking at Blaine with kind eyes. Kurt took a deep breath and started writing.

_About last night. The dream. I wanted to say thank you...for being here and not freaking out. _

"It's nothing Kurt," Blaine insisted. "I'm glad I was here."

_The dream...it was about what happened. _

Blaine swallowed and looked at Kurt who was staring at Blaine with trusting eyes.  
>"Kurt, you don't have to tell me," Blaine said quietly.<br>Kurt shook his head.

_I want to. I've never told anyone. You..you deserve to know. _

Blaine nodded and leaned back against the head board. Kurt curled up next to him and began to write, his pen scratching against the paper.

_The school I was attending before Dalton was McKinley. I was the only gay kid out...probably the only one out in this town.  
>Ever since I started school I was tossed in the dumpster before class. The jocks (footballers, hockey players, basket ball players) would always toss me in there. Teachers saw, but they never did anything about it. <em>

Blaine gasped and wrapped and arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt took a shuddering breath and continue.

_They were cruel. They threw pee balloons at me, nailed my lawn furniture to the roof of my house. I had to take spare clothes to school because they would always through slushies in my face. It's like getting bitch slapped by an iceberg.  
>They would put things in my locker; maple syrup over my books, ants, pre-made suicide notes with how to instructions. <em>

"Shit Kurt," Blaine whimpered. Kurt squeezed his hand, a tear running down his cheek.

_They would slam me into lockers for no reason. They would try and trip me down the stairs, lock me in the port-a-loos, patriotic wedgies (where they hoist you up the flag pole by your underwear). _

Blaine closed his eyes and dropped his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt waited for Blaine to look up again before continuing.

_There was one Neanderthal who made it his mission to make my life hell. He was the one who did most of the things to me. He sprained my wrist tripping me down some stairs, cracked a rib when he slammed me into a locker. One day...I just snapped. I confronted him, followed him in to the locker room. I thought he was going to punch me but he..._

"Kurt," Blaine whispered.

_He kissed me, Blaine. He stole my first kiss. He tried to do it again but I pushed him away. He punched the locker and left._

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, tears dripping down his face. Kurt's tears dropped on to the page in front of them. Kurt hands shook as he continued.

_I didn't tell anyone at first. My dad...he had a heart attack not long ago, I didn't want to cause him stress. One day Karofsky (that's his name) he crowded me up against a locker and asked if I had said anything. I told him it wasn't my secret to tell. He said good, and that if I ever did...he would kill me._

Blaine sucked in a breath and was almost crushing Kurt he was holding him so tight.  
>"God Kurt," Blaine breathed. "Please, please tell me he didn't try to."<br>Kurt shifted and Blaine groaned.

_I was terrified. He kept slamming me into lockers, keeping an eye on me. He got so paranoid. One day he snapped and he...he grabbed me by throat and lifted me off the ground. He said...he said that he would make sure I could never tell anyone. _

Blaine chocked back a sob.

_I was so lucky that Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike came walking in when they did. They pulled him off me and Finn punched Karofsky, knocked him out. Mike pulled me away from him but I couldn't breathe. I thought he was going to choke me to death.  
>They got Sue Sylvester and she called the police. Karofsky got sent to Juvie. I spent nearly a month in hospital, on constant oxygen. I was unconscious for about a week. He damaged my throat...he took my voice. <em>

Kurt sobbed and Blaine held him tightly, his own tears falling.

_Dad wouldn't let me go back. He looked in Dalton while I was in hospital. Dad.. he won't let me go anywhere by myself, someone has to come pick me up, in case any of the other jocks decide to finish was Karofsky started._

"Shit Kurt," Blaine said, tears falling freely. "I'm so sorry."  
>Kurt turned and faced Blaine, gently wiping his tears. Blaine wiped Kurt's tears and pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that, just holding each other.<br>"I was bullied at my school too. Not nearly as bad as you," Blaine said quietly. "I ran. I went to Dalton. Kurt, you are so strong. I don't know how you did it."

Kurt shook his head and pulled away.  
>"You have so much courage," Blaine implored.<br>Kurt picked up the pen again and scribbled down something.

_I flinch at every loud noise. I'm afraid to fall asleep. I'm afraid to be alone. I can barley eat I get so nervous._

"After everything you've through I don't blame you," Blaine said softly. "But I promise Kurt, nobody at Dalton will ever hurt you. I won't let them."  
>Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and saw the passion and sincerity. Kurt became hyper aware just how pressed he was into Blaine.<p>

_I've been going to the doctors...they say I may be able to talk again. My throat is healing. _

"That's fantastic Kurt," Blaine gushed. Kurt nodded.  
>Kurt hesitantly reached up and touched Blaine's face. Blaine's breath hitched but didn't pull away. He leaned into Kurt's touch.<br>'Thank you' Kurt mouthed to him.

"Telling me that," Blaine said, his voice cracking. "You made me fall harder for you."  
>Kurt's breathing quickened and licked his lips.<br>"I really like you Kurt," Blaine breathed. Kurt whimpered and nodded.  
>'I like you too' Kurt mouthed.<p>

"Can I...," Blaine hesitated. "Can I kiss you?"  
>Kurt whimpered and nodded. Slowly and gently Blaine leaned in and captured Kurt's lips with his. Kurt's lips were soft and he tasted amazing. Blaine slowly moved his lips against Kurt's, holding him close and cupping his cheek. Kurt whimpered and kissed Blaine back, clutching Blaine's shirt with one hand and cupping Blaine's cheek with the other.<p>

Blaine gently pulled away and rested his forehead against Kurt's, still holding him tightly. Blaine opened his eyes and found that Kurt's blue eyes were looking back at him.  
>"Will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.<br>'Yes' Kurt mouthed against Blaine's lips and gently pecked them again. They both broke out into smiles and both had never been happier.

The moment ended when Blaine's stomach rumbled and the both chuckled.  
>Kurt jumped off the bed and held out his hand. Blaine grinned and took Kurt's hand and allowed himself to be tugged up.<br>"I just need to use the bathroom," Blaine said. Kurt nodded and signed that he would be down stairs.

Blaine took a moment to collect himself before heading down stairs. Kurt stood in the kitchen, cooking pancakes. He jumped slightly when Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist.  
>"Mmm, I love pancakes," Blaine moaned softly and Kurt grinned.<br>He shooed Blaine away and finished cooking them. Together they sat down, eating breakfast, smiling brightly at each other.

After breakfast the quickly did the dishes and changed out of their sleep wear. Blaine grinned at he watched Kurt style his hair to perfection. Blaine had decided to leave his hair curly for the day, seeing Kurt eying it in the mirror.

They went down into the living room and Blaine chose a Disney movie to watch. They were half way through watching Tangled when a thought occurred to Blaine.  
>"Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt looked up from where he was lying on Blaine's chest.<br>"What did your friends do? About the bullying?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip sadly.  
>He quickly grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled a note down.<p>

_Being in Glee club at McKinley automatically makes you a loser. You are the bottom of the food chain. Everyone has gotten bullied, slushy facials, Artie (a friend of mine) he's in a wheel chair. They locked him in the port-a-loos and hoisted him up the flag pole too.  
>They weren't targeted as often as I was and I've always been bullied since I was in kindergarten so nobody noticed. <em>

Blaine took a deep, calming breath and kissed the top of Kurt head.  
>"I'm so glad you are at Dalton," Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair. Kurt linked their finger's together and squeezed his hand.<br>Blaine continued to watch Kurt for a moment before turning back to the TV, his thoughts on Kurt and how much had been through.

He knew it was good for Kurt to talk about it and he had been honoured that Kurt trusted him enough. They stayed in each other's arms, not moving until the heard the front door open, signalling that someone was home.

**Hmm...I hope that was OK. I'm not too good at writing the horribly depressing stuff. I hope it was OK. Please review!**


	6. Protective Finn

**Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are amazing and thanks for your wonderful feedback! **

**Chapter 6: Protective Finn**

Carol was the first one home and greeted them both warmly.  
>"What time did you boys get up?" Carol asked, setting down her bag and sweeping her hair away from her face.<br>"After ten," Blaine answered.

Carol glanced at Kurt and noticed his tired and puffy eyes.  
>"Rough night," Carol guessed sympathetically. Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand in his. Carols eyes widen comically and then she broke out into a grin.<br>"Oh boys," Carol gushed. "Are you together now?"  
>Blaine glanced nervously at Kurt who was nodding enthusiastically with a big grin on his face.<p>

"Congratulations you two," Carol smiled warmly.  
>Blaine grinned and chuckled.<br>"Can I get you two anything?" Carol asked and they shook their heads. Kurt signed something to Carol who looked amused.

"I won't tell Burt, but you have to soon," Carol said in answer to Kurt's question and Blaine gulped.  
>'Tonight' mouthed Kurt and Carol nodded.<br>"I'm going to go change," Carol said and headed up the stairs, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone again.  
>Blaine decided to try and teach Kurt one of Finn's video games that was lying around.<p>

Carol came back into the living room and smiled as she watched the two of them quietly. Blaine was patient and a wonderful teacher. He explained the rules of the game and the aim of it, pointing out the controllers. He placed Kurt's hands correctly on the controller and guided him through the game, sitting so close that their thighs were touching.

He wore a smile when he looked at Kurt whose face was scrunched adorably in concentration. Kurt got the hang of it surprisingly quickly and was soon killing zombies left, right and centre. Blaine was gazing at Kurt with a look of awe on his face and Kurt smiled smugly back. Blaine laughed loudly and playfully nudged Kurt who nudged him back.

Carol was so happy to see that Kurt didn't flinch around Blaine. Kurt still flinched around Finn and Carol suspected it was because he was the same build as those bullies (although Carol had a much stronger word in mind) who had made his life hell. Burt had explained to Carol, when the bullying had come in to light, that Kurt had always had a tough time at school. Being different as a child he didn't have many, if any, friends.

The boys wouldn't play with him because they thought he was too girly and the girls wouldn't play with him because he was a boy. It killed Burt to see him go through this, even at a young age they had known he was gay.  
>Carol could hardly believe it, how much Kurt had been through. Raising just Finn had been tough but Finn had friends, he was popular.<p>

Kurt never had any of the luxuries that Finn had. Yes Finn's father had died, but that was before he was born, Finn had never known what he was missing out on. But Kurt, he had known his mother, loved her, had her dote on him. For her to be torn from him at such a young age wasn't fair, not on top of everything else he was going through. Kurt didn't have the luxury of a childhood, having to grow up fast to take care of both himself and his father.

Carol slipped into the kitchen, to give the boys some much deserved privacy. She had never seen Kurt look so happy, laughing his breathy laugh. Since he had woken up in hospital he had been distant, no light in his eyes and it had taken a while for him to even crack a small smile. Then Blaine had come into his life and he was smiling, accepting touches and having something to laugh at again.

Finn came home to the sound of laughter and music. He kicked his shoes of and trudged into the living room, dumping his bag on the ground. He took in the sight of Blaine (he didn't know Blaine had curly hair!) and Kurt, both looking at the TV screen, laughing and nudging each other. Finn saw the controllers and looked to the TV to see them playing _Mario Kart_. They were trying to make each other miss corners and hit things in order to gain lead.

Finn hadn't seen Kurt smiling in ages and was stunned that Blaine was able to touch him freely without him flinching. Finn still couldn't touch Kurt without him shuddering or flinching slightly.  
>"Hey," Finn said and both boys looked to him.<br>"Hey Finn," Blaine grinned, lifting one hand in a wave.  
>Kurt grinned sneakily and continued playing the game. Blaine turned his attention back and cried out.<p>

"Hey! That's cheating! You're done for now Kurt."  
>Kurt just sniggered and crossed the finish line smiling smugly at Blaine. Finn watched as Blaine pouted and wore an expression of an adorable puppy who just got his bone taken away from him. Kurt rolled his eyes but leaned in to him. He patted his Blaine's curls and Blaine chuckled.<p>

"Next round you won't be so lucky," Blaine said. He turned back to Finn and grinned. "Do you want to join us?"  
>"Er-no dude, that's cool," Finn said and grabbed his bag before heading upstairs. He couldn't help but feel that there was something different with Kurt.<br>Finn came back downstairs and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Carol was making a plate of snacks for the boys and Finn followed her out like a puppy and grabbed a biscuit as soon as the plate was on the table. Blaine and Kurt paused the game and Blaine smiled at Carol.  
>"Thank you Mrs Hummel," Blaine said.<br>"Call me Carol sweetie," Carol smiled warmly.

Kurt signed to Blaine that he would be back in a minute and quickly headed into the kitchen with Carol. Finn didn't know when he would get another chance to talk to Blaine alone so he took his chance.

"Blaine," Finn said and Blaine looked to him.  
>"Yes Finn?" Blaine asked, looking calm.<br>"Do you like Kurt?" Finn asked bluntly. Finn wasn't expecting Blaine to blush and smile goofily.  
>"I really do."<br>"Don't hurt him," Finn said. "He's been through enough. Not just this year but for a while. He's my step brother now and it's my job to look out for him so if I hear that you have hurt him in any way I will come after you and so will Burt."

Blaine gulped but nodded.  
>"I don't intend on hurting him," Blaine said. "Kurt is amazing, like nobody I've ever met. I really like him."<br>Finn looked at Blaine long and hard.  
>"Just don't hurt him OK," Finn said.<p>

A small noise made them both turn and Kurt was standing there, eyes softening at Blaine but his arms were crossed and his face stern.  
>Finn smiled sheepishly and Kurt shook his head. Kurt was holding a spoon and a small tub of peaches in his hands.<p>

"It's OK Kurt," Blaine smiled softly. "Finn is just looking out for you." _Now _Blaine added in his mind.  
>Kurt softened and went and sat down next to Blaine, opening the peaches and scooping one up, putting it in his mouth.<br>"I really am dude. Just because you are at Dalton now doesn't mean that they can get away with anything," Finn said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and glared.  
>'I know,' Kurt mouthed.<br>"Kurt and I have already talked about this," Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"Look Kurt, all I'm saying is that you need to be careful," Finn said. "Sometimes you just..."  
>'Just what?' Kurt mouthed glaring. Blaine was also looking at Finn a little coldly, wondering where he was going.<br>"No-I just mean-" Finn stuttered. Kurt held up his hand and Finn fell silent.

_Don't finish that sentence Finn. _Kurt wrote and Finn nodded. An awkward silence fell over them and was broken by the front door opening and closing.  
>Burt came walking in, he grunted a greeting at them and sat down in his chair.<br>"What's going on?' Burt asked, looking at the three boys.

"Nothing," Finn said quickly. "I'm going to go call Quinn."  
>Finn stood up and quickly left the room.<br>"Do I need to have a word with him?" Burt asked, looking to Blaine and Kurt.  
>Kurt shook his head and took a deep breath.<p>

He quickly signed to Burt in a flurry of gestures that he and Blaine were dating. Kurt stared at his dad while Blaine looked slightly confused, having missed most of the gestures.  
>"You and Blaine are fating?" Burt asked, confused. Kurt rolled his eyes.<br>'Dating, dad. Dating,' Kurt mouthed and Burt nodded in understanding.

"Are you happy?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded.  
>"You happy Blaine?" Burt asked.<br>"Very much so sir," Blaine answered sincerely.  
>Burt stared at the two of them before giving the both a small grin.<br>"Call me Burt Blaine," Burt said and Blaine grinned. "And you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Yes Burt," Blaine grinned and Kurt giggled quietly.  
>Burt opened his newspaper before allowing a grin to spread across his face.<br>Kurt finished his peaches, listening to Burt and Blaine chatting about Dalton. Kurt was glad that there wasn't any embarrassing questions being asked and glared pointedly at his father when the conversation started drifting towards childhood memories.

It grew later and Kurt decided that he wanted to cook dinner. Blaine followed him happily into the kitchen and helped him out as much as he could. Blaine wasn't the best cook Kurt was finding out and he let out a high pitch squeal when Blaine's nearly sliced his finger with the knife.  
>Blaine grinned sheepishly at Kurt and gently put the knife down and stepped back. Kurt shook his head and led Blaine to the sink and made him stand there. Blaine watched with awe at how fast Kurt moved around the kitchen, moving around with well practiced moves.<p>

"Where did you learn to cook?" Blaine asked, once Kurt put a pot in the oven, curious.  
>'My mother,' Kurt mouthed and Blaine nodded.<br>"Where...where is your mum?' Blaine asked nervously.  
>Kurt went to Blaine and held his hands, squeezing them. Kurt singed slowly to Blaine, his eyes never leaving Blaine's face.<p>

'She died when I was six.'

"Oh Kurt. I'm sorry," Blaine said, bringing Kurt into a hug. Kurt let himself be hugged and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.  
>Kurt pulled away and gave Blaine a small smile.<br>"I'm sorry," Blaine said quietly and Kurt shook his head.  
>Kurt quickly leaned up and gave Blaine a chaste kiss before blushing and finishing dinner.<p>

**So I hope that this was good. I have to admit that I don't like Finn or Rachel so there will be some bashing of the two in this story! Sorry for those who liked them, I'll try to keep it to a minimum!**  
><strong>Please review! Happy reading!<strong>


	7. Sectionals

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! I can't thank you guys enough! And to for adding this to story alerts and favourites!**

**Chapter 7: Sectionals **

The weekend ended and the school week started one again. Kurt had been nervous about holding Blaine's hand was they walked into school but Blaine assured him that it would be fine, no one was going to judge them. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand painfully tight when Wes and David approached them.

"You're holding hands," David gasped. "Finally!"  
>"Klaine has finally emerged," Wes grinned happily.<br>'Klaine?' Kurt mouthed, looking confused but was now relaxed knowing that he and Blaine weren't in any danger.  
>"It's a mix of both Kurt and Blaine. Klaine," David explained.<p>

Kurt was looking at the boys as if they were mentally challenged while Blaine chuckled.  
>"What a swell use of your time. Kurt and I appreciate it," Blaine teased.<br>"You're welcome. We all know how horrible you are at picking names," David teased and Blaine blushed.  
>"That was one time!" Blaine cried.<p>

"Blaine tried to call the school guinea pig slick," Wes explained and Kurt snorted with laughter.  
>"It was because his fur was all slicked down smoothly," Blaine pouted and watched with amusement as Kurt shook with laughter.<br>"Oh hush," Blaine said, nudging Kurt. Kurt controlled himself and smiled happily at Blaine.

The bell rang, signalling time for class. Throughout the day, Kurt was surprised that Blaine was so touchy feely and that nobody made any hateful comments at them. In fact, they all seemed pleased that they were together.  
>At lunch, Kurt sat with the Warbler's like he usually did, joining in the conversation when he could with his gestures.<p>

"Kurt, are you going to come to Sectionals?" Nick asked, smiling gently at Kurt. Nick was happy to see that Kurt was looking better and not that scared little deer he had been when he first arrived. Kurt bit his lip and looked around the table.  
>"You don't have to come," Blaine said but he did look hopeful.<br>'I'll come' Kurt mouthed and the boys cheered, causing Kurt to smile.

After school, Blaine was waiting with Kurt as usual for someone to come pick him up, stealing a few kisses.  
>"Do you want me to come and pick you up for sectionals?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head and quickly scribbled down a note.<p>

_Finn is in New Directions, the glee club at McKinley. Dad and Carol are going so I will catch a ride with them. _

Blaine's eyes widened with surprise.  
>"I didn't know Finn sung," Blaine commented and Kurt nodded.<p>

_He was recruited in...I used to be in glee club...before the incident._

Blaine eyes widen even further and Kurt looked nervous.  
>"You were?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.<br>"I bet you sounded beautiful," Blaine said and Kurt blushed. "What was your range?"

_I could reach the high F_

Blaine jaw dropped and he stared at Kurt who shifted.  
>"No way! You could hit a high F?" Blaine cried and Kurt nodded.<br>"Kurt...that's amazing," Blaine gushed and Kurt smiled sadly. Blaine caught on immediately and hugged Kurt.  
>"You're going to get your voice back and then you are going to show me that high F," Blaine whispered in his ear.<p>

A car honked and they pulled away. Burt smiled at the two boys and waited in the car. Kurt said goodbye and jumped in the car, Blaine watching until he was gone before getting into his own car.

The week went quickly, the Warbler's practicing endlessly for sectionals. Kurt occasionally went to the rehearsals and they sounded amazing. It would be a tough competition this year and Kurt was nervous to see who would come out on top.  
>The day of sectionals, Kurt dressed in his black skin tight jeans, a white shirt and a black vest over the top that had chains and pins on it. He wore his lace up boots and styled his hair to perfection.<p>

Kurt assured Finn that he would be cheering for both New Directions and the Warbler's but would not take sides. Finn pouted but Burt and Carol agreed with Kurt. They headed to the hall where it was being held and got their tickets. Kurt was nervous with all the people around and his eyes darted left and right. Carol and Burt stood protectively around Kurt as they made their way to their seats.

Kurt felt frustrated that he couldn't feel safe in public, that he couldn't be himself without the fear of being hurt or killed. Kurt sat in between Carol and Burt, Burt arm over the back of his chair and resting on Carol's shoulder. Kurt felt guilty for not allowing Burt to sit next to his new wife but it was for his own protection. Burt was insanely protective of Kurt, ever since Karofsky. Kurt wouldn't put it past him for some Neanderthal to try something here.

The lights dimmed and the warning bell sounded.  
>"And now for our first act in sectionals, please welcome the Hipsters," the commentator drawled and they applauded while stifling their laughter.<br>Kurt thought, for a group of old citizens, that they were good.

He clapped along with everyone else and gazed around the audience. He could see New Directions in the audience which meant that Dalton Academy was next. Kurt bit his lip and waited nervously.  
>"And now, please welcome to the stage from Dalton Academy, the Warblers!"<br>Kurt clapped loudly and brightened when he saw Blaine and his friends on stage.

The audience bobbed along with _Soul sister_ and Kurt mimed the words. Blaine was amazing and so natural on stage.  
>"He's amazing Kurt, good find," Carol whispered in his ear and Kurt beamed.<br>When their number was over Kurt clapped loudly and Burt whistled, earning a happy, playful nudge from his son.

Kurt's nerves re-appeared when the Warbler's left the stage. New Directions were up next. Carol patted Kurt's leg soothingly as he jiggled it up and down with nerves.  
>Kurt was surprised when Sam entered from the back, singing, soon joined by Quinn. Sam caught his eye and gave a little smile. Kurt smiled weakly back in return.<p>

They made their way down the aisle and on to the stage where they were joined by the rest of the group. Kurt was stunned when Santana was up next, singing _Valerie. _She sounded amazing and Kurt was surprised that she didn't get more solo's (although knowing Rachel she had a lot to do with it).  
>Kurt clapped loudly with everyone and then came the anxious wait of the results.<p>

With the intermission, Burt said he would grab them something to eat and drink after a firm gesture from Kurt about no junk food. Carol talked with him, talking about the songs that were chosen. Kurt jumped a mile when he felt someone tap his thigh.  
>"Sorry," Blaine said hastily, looking sheepish. Kurt put a hand to his chest and breathed deeply.<br>'Hi' Kurt mouthed.  
>"Sorry," Blaine apologized again. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you."<br>Kurt shook his head and placed a hand in Blaine's.

"Blaine, sweetie, you were amazing," Carol gushed and Blaine grinned with pride and pleasure.  
>"Thanks Carol," Blaine said sincerely. Kurt traced his finger along Blaine's palm and grinned at him.<br>'Amazingly, wonderful' Kurt mouthed and Blaine's grin brightened.  
>"Thanks Kurt," Blaine grinned and hugged him. "What did you think of New Directions?"<p>

Kurt bit his lip and quickly got out his phone.

_I was stunned by their choice of soloists but pleased. They were good. _

Blaine read it and smiled.  
>"Thanks for coming today Kurt," Blaine said quietly, Carol pretending not to be listening. "It means a lot."<br>'Of course,' Kurt mouthed.

The warning bell sounded again Blaine looked around.  
>"I have to get back on stage. Will I see you after?" Blaine asked.<br>Kurt nodded and Blaine grinned. Kurt quickly leant up and kissed Blaine on the lips.  
>'Good luck,' Kurt mouthed and Blaine grinned back. He squeezed his hand and dashed away.<p>

Burt came back with bottle of water and snacks. Kurt took a sip of his water and waited nervously. They were grouped on stage and they all looked nervous. The hipsters came in third and everyone clapped.  
>Kurt couldn't breathe as he waited.<br>"It's a tie. You are both going to the regional's."

Kurt clapped along with everyone and saw that New Directions were stunned but the Warbler's looked thrilled.  
>Burt, Carol and Kurt waited until the crowd had died down before heading out.<br>Kurt looked around for Blaine was they waited near the entrance, Kurt wanting to see him and congratulate the Warbler's on their success.

Kurt saw Blaine coming with Wes, David, Nick and Jeff and he grinned. Blaine brightened but Kurt was suddenly distracted by a blur of blonde that was heading directly towards him at an alarming speed.  
>"DOLPHIN!" Brittany cried and launched herself on to Kurt, wrapping her legs around his waist. Kurt, un-prepared, flinched backwards but caught her. Her force propelled them back and Burt quickly reached out to steady them before they hit the ground.<p>

Brittany smiled beautifully at Kurt and was suddenly kissing every inch of his face.  
>"I (kiss) miss (kiss) you (kiss) so (kiss) much (kiss)," Brittany cried. Kurt rubbed her back and looked over her shoulder to see Blaine and the other's frozen with shock and confusion.<br>Kurt looked back to Brittany and smiled.  
>'I miss you too,' Kurt mouthed and Brittany grinned.<p>

She gently let go of Kurt and settled back down on the ground tucking herself into Kurt's chest.  
>"Did you see me dancing?" Brittany asked excitedly.<br>Kurt nodded and smiled. Brittany clapped her hands and hugged Kurt again.  
>"Artie gave me a magic comb which I lost and then I was really upset and then Artie thought I was cheating on him with Mike but I wasn't and I told him I lost his magic comb but Artie told me it wasn't the comb that was magic it was me," Brittany explained in a rush her eyes alight with excitement.<p>

Kurt caught his father bemused look and the shocked look of his friends but he smiled at Brittany. He had missed her insane babble.  
>'You were amazing,' Kurt m mouthed and Brittany sighed.<br>She gently placed her hand on his throat, Kurt flinching a little.  
>"I miss your voice," Brittany sighed. "Maybe I could ask Karofsky to give it back to you."<p>

Kurt froze and shook his head violently, gripping Brittany tightly on her hand.  
>"That's sweet of you Brittany," Carol said gently, looking concerned. "But you don't have to."<br>Brittany nodded and turned back to Kurt.  
>"Everyone want to see you," Brittany said. "Look, here they come!"<p>

**Mwhahaha! Sorry for the cliff hanger! You will get to see Kurt interacting with New Directions and them meeting Blaine and the Warbler's! Please review!**


	8. New Directions

**Thanks for all the reviews! So glad that you are all still enjoying this story! So many updates in the last couple of days! Wow! Just a note: updating will slow because I go back to uni.**

**Chapter 8: New Directions**

Kurt looked up and saw that New Directions were coming towards him, Finn leading the pack. Kurt hadn't seen them, not since the incident. He seen Puck a couple of time (the one time he picked him up and whenever he hung around at their place with Finn). They had come to visit him in hospital, but he had been so out of it at the time that it didn't really count.

Kurt wasn't sure how he felt. These people were meant to have been his family (since that's what Mr Schuster had been telling them since they started Glee Club) but they hadn't noticed that someone had been making his life hell, trying to kill him.  
>Kurt caught Blaine's eyes and waved his hand. Blaine quickly said something to Wes, David, Nick and Jeff and headed over to him leaving the other's looking confused and concerned.<p>

"You OK?" Blaine asked, looking concerned. Kurt shrugged.  
>"Dolphin? Whose this?" Brittany asked, looking adorably confused. Blaine's eyebrows raised at the name dolphin but didn't say anything.<br>"I'm Blaine."  
>"Are you Kurt's dolphin?" Brittany asked. Blaine looked to Kurt, confused, and saw Kurt nodding. Brittany squealed and hugged Blaine tightly.<p>

Blaine looked at Kurt over her shoulder and saw him looking amused but fondly at them both. Brittany let go and smiled at Blaine and Blaine smiled back. Kurt reach out and took Blaine's hand, tugging him closer.  
>Kurt looked up and saw that New Directions had reached him. Puck nodded and Kurt nodded back. Brittany had taken Kurt's other hand, swinging it gently between them.<br>"Hi Porcelain," Santana said, breaking the silence.

Kurt gave her a soft smile and nodded. Surprisingly, Santana had gone Lima Heights Adjacent on the footballers after the attack and Kurt had been grateful.  
>"Hi Kurt," Mercedes said quietly, looking guilty. Their relationship had been strained over the month, Mercedes feeling guilty that she had not noticed her best friends pain but they had been working on. Kurt nodded at her and gave her a weak smile. She looked at Kurt and Blaine's linked hands and her eyes widen slightly but she smiled more brightly.<p>

'Blaine,' Kurt mouthed to her and she nodded.  
>The group said quiet hello's, standing awkwardly and guilty.<br>"I'm Blaine," Blaine said, trying to ease the awkwardness. "I'm Kurt's boyfriend."  
>Rachel's eyes widen.<br>"You are dating the enemy?" Rachel screeched. "Kurt, do you not remember the Jessie scenario that happened?"  
>Blaine just stared, wide eyed and Kurt glared at her coldly.<br>"Shut up Rachel," Tina hissed. "I knew you were selfish but really. This is a low blow, even for you."

"What? Kurt is a part of New Directions and we are family and Kurt is jeopardizing that," Rachel huffed.  
>Angry tears welled up in Kurt's eyes and Blaine squeezed his hand, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder.<br>"Shut up man hands," Quinn snarled. "God, you haven't even asked how Kurt is doing, if he's enjoying Dalton, if he's happy but all you do is immediately think of yourself."

"I do not. I'm looking out for everyone," Rachel huffed. "Kurt understands."  
>Rachel looked to Kurt who shook his head with a cold glare. Rachel looked shocked and flinched back.<br>"I think," Burt said quietly but his voice holding dangerous undertones. "it's time for us to leave. You may come visit, but call first."

Brittany pouted and hugged Kurt.  
>"Can I come visit?" she asked.<br>Kurt nodded and waved goodbye to everyone but Rachel and stalked off, pulling Blaine along. Finn, Burt and Carol followed behind them.  
>"Kurt? I have to go back to Dalton with the others," Blaine said gently, causing Kurt to stop. "Will you be ok?"<p>

Kurt nodded once, his face closed off. Blaine pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.  
>"I'll message you," Blaine said and Kurt nodded once. Blaine sighed sadly, said goodbye to Burt, Carol and Finn and headed back to the other Warbler's.<br>"What was all that about?" Wes asked as they headed back to their bus.  
>"Apparently they were Kurt's friends," Blaine said with a frown.<br>"That girl didn't seem all the friendly," Jeff muttered.

"No," Blaine agreed. "I'm worried about Kurt. He just...closed off."  
>The other's looked worried as they made their way to the bus.<p>

Kurt was silent and still on the way home.  
>"Kurt?" Finn asked cautiously but Kurt ignored him, staring out the window. Carol looked at Burt nervously as he drove. Kurt was closing off and she wasn't sure what to do. When they got home, Kurt jumped out and walked slowly to the house. He immediately went upstairs to his room and shut the door.<p>

Burt sighed and shook his head.  
>"I know you like Rachel Finn," Burt said. "But that girl doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."<br>Finn shook his head.  
>"She's just..." Finn started.<br>"She was rude Finn. Kurt is still recovering," Carol said. "You don't just magically recover from something like this. Rachel has just set him back."

Finn looked guilty and shuffled.  
>"I know you thought you were doing good," Burt said. "Thinking it would be good for Kurt to see his friends, but all at once? He wasn't ready. You guys hurt him a lot."<br>"We didn't mean to," Finn said sulkily.  
>Burt sighed again and sat down in his chair.<p>

"You may not have meant to, but you still did. You have to earn Kurt's trust back and it won't be easy," Burt said.  
>Finn nodded and sighed. Finn knows they had screwed up. Hell, Kurt and Mercedes barley spoke and they were best friends. Kurt had spent more time with Santana and Brittany then anyone. They had been the only ones who had been looking out for him. Once a Cheerio, always a Cheerio. This had been a surprised to everyone and they all felt guilty.<p>

"Should I go check on him?" Carol asked, biting her lip.  
>"Give him some time," Burt said gently, looking worriedly up to the ceiling. Carol sighed sadly and slinked into the kitchen to start making dinner, worried about her step son.<p>

Up in his room Kurt collapsed on to his bed, sobbing soundlessly. He had always known that Rachel thought nothing but herself but for once, just once, he thought that maybe she would care enough to ask how he was doing. Kurt sobbed harder, she didn't care.

Kurt knew that it would take time to trust his friends again. Santana and Brittany had been there for him after the attack. They knew they had screwed up and came to visit him all the time in hospital, telling him they were sorry and knew that knew it would take time but they were willing to work for his trust again. They others had felt to guilty to stick around for long. Mercedes was trying and Kurt knew she felt horrible for it but it just wasn't the same anymore. Even his relationship with Finn was still tense. Kurt couldn't stop flinching around him, no matter how much he tried. They just didn't understand what it was like. Santana and Brittany, they had admitted to Kurt that they were in a relationship together and understood the pressure he was under but they were never bullied.

Kurt sobbed harder as he thought what Blaine must have thought. Rachel had been so rude to him. Kurt cried, cried at the unfairness, the hurt and pain.  
>He must have cried himself to sleep, because the next think he knew, someone was stroking his hair.<br>He sat up groggily and blinked, his eyes stinging because of the tears.

Kurt looked up to see his father perched on the edge of his bed.  
>"You OK?" Burt asked. Kurt shrugged, rolling on to his back.<br>"It will take time Kurt. You can't heal over night," Burt said.  
>Kurt hesitated and started to sign.<p>

'How can I trust them again?'  
>"I don't know Kurt," Burt sighed eventually. "But they are your friends."<br>Kurt nodded.  
>"Blaine called while you were asleep," Burt said and Kurt bit his lip.<br>"Carol talked to him," Burt continued. "Told him it was stressful day and that you weren't feeling all that well."

'thanks' Kurt mouthed Burt nodded. He pulled Kurt into a hug and Kurt held him tightly. Burt held Kurt for as long as he needed, only pulling away when Kurt did.  
>"Carol made dinner, yours is still in the oven if you would like it," Burt said.<br>Kurt nodded and followed his father down stairs. Finn was in the living room, watching TV and Carol sat with Kurt as he ate his dinner.

When Kurt finished, Finn came wondering in and sat across the table from Kurt. Kurt flinched as Finn brushed past him and Finn looked sad at this but took a deep breath.  
>"I'm sorry Kurt," Finn said. Carol and Burt looked at each other and left the room, to give the boys time to talk.<br>"I shouldn't have brought all New Directions to see you," Finn continued. "That wasn't fair."

Kurt just stared and nodded once, telling Finn that no, it wasn't fair that he had done that.  
>"We miss you Kurt. We're trying but you haven't been making it easy," Finn said.<br>Kurt froze and narrowed his eyes. He grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down his words harshly.

_Easy? What part of this is meant to be easy Finn?_

"Look, we screwed up OK, but you have always distanced yourself from everyone. You've never fitted in," Finn said, stumbling over his words as Kurt eyes grew narrower.

_Fit in? Do you think it has been fun all these years, not having any friends? Do you think it has been fun be labelled a disgrace, a freak for my entire life? None of you have made it easy to fit in Finn, not one of you. _

"I didn't- what I mean is-we're trying, but you're not letting anyone in," Finn stumbled. Kurt slammed his hands down on the table and Finn jumped. Kurt snarled as he pushed the pad to Finn and got up, walking away.

_Karofsky would have killed me if you hadn't accidently walked by. I would be dead. You think you're a hero, but you were just lucky. How can I trust any of you when you have done nothing to earn it? How many time have I taken a 'bullet' for you but have never been given the same treatment in return. I was just a back up voice in your lives and I'm through with it._

Finn dropped his head to the table and sighed. Kurt was right and they had probably lost him forever. They only people Kurt would allow to see him now from New Directions would be Santana and Brittany. Finn sighed again and looked up, seeing his mother looking disappointed from the kitchen.

**I'm sorry for those of you who like Finn and Rachel but I really don't. They annoy me. Please review!**


	9. Back to square one

**Oh yeah! Back again with a brand new chapter! Thanks for your reading this story and I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and all the love!**

**Chapter 9:Back to square one **

Burt was the one who took Kurt to Dalton when school started again. Burt and Carol had been filled in on what had happened and the house had been tense for a few days. Finn was taking his guiltiness out by playing video games all day and Kurt wasn't sure how to be in the same room with him anymore.

Burt was disappointed, all the progress Kurt had been making had just been pushed back several steps by his former glee club. Rachel had called, wanting to come over and apologize to Kurt. Burt had said no, that Kurt wasn't taking visitors. Finn had kicked up a fuss but Burt was having none of it. They had hurt his son and he wasn't nearly as forgiving as Kurt was. Kurt had been quiet and withdrawn. He had grown paler and he stopped eating as much.

Kurt's arms began to wrap around himself again, as if trying to shield himself from the world and it killed Burt to see it.  
>Burt pulled into the Dalton parking lot and cut the engine and turned in his seat to face Kurt.<br>"Are you sure you want to go today?" Burt asked.  
>Kurt took a deep breath and nodded.<p>

'They aren't New Directions' Kurt signed. Kurt had his arms wrapped tightly around him and he knew that Kurt was nervous.  
>"I'll pick you up at 2:00 for you appointment with the doctors," Burt said and Kurt nodded.<br>'Thanks dad,' Kurt signed and Burt nodded. Burt could see Blaine waiting for Kurt, coffee in hand. Kurt sat silently for a moment before taking a deep breath. He grabbed his bag, slid out of the car and shut the door quietly.

Burt drove away, glancing in the review mirror, seeing Kurt's arms wrapped around himself. Burt only hoped that he would let Blaine in because Blaine was good for Kurt. He understood him in ways that other's couldn't.

Blaine watched as Kurt approached him slowly, arms wrapped tightly around himself. It broke Blaine's heart. He didn't realize just how fragile Kurt was if it only took a few words to send him looking like this. He looked like he did when he first arrived at Dalton.  
>"Hey," Blaine said gently as Kurt reached him. "I brought you coffee."<br>Kurt stared at it for a moment before taking it with a shaking hand. He took a sip and smiled weakly at Blaine.

"I'm so sorry for making you come Kurt," Blaine said. "I shouldn't have pushed you if you weren't ready."  
>Kurt shook his head and reached into his pocket and handed a note to Blaine.<p>

_Blaine, It's not your fault. I wanted to watch you sing. People still scare me but it was worth it to watch you perform. You were so amazing up there and so beautiful. I'm so sorry for what Rachel said to you. I would like to say that she was being protective but she wasn't. She is just selfish and thinks nothing but of herself. You didn't deserve that Blaine and I'm sorry. _

Blaine blinked and looked up at Kurt who was looking sad and close to tears.  
>"Kurt," Blaine said softly and gently pulled Kurt into a hug. He was glad that he didn't flinch and clutched Blaine's blazer with his free hand.<br>"You have nothing to apologize for. Rachel doesn't worry me, all I worry about is you," Blaine insisted and Kurt nodded against his chest.

"Did something happen this weekend?" Blaine asked, pulling away slightly.  
>Kurt nodded and quickly pulled out another note and handed it to Blaine.<p>

_Finn tried to apologize, for bringing all of New Directions at once to see me when I wasn't ready to see them all. I don't...I don't know how to trust them and Finn said that they were trying to apologize but I wasn't making it easy. Like I owed them. It was dumb luck that they found Karofsky in time and they act like hero's._

Blaine scrunched the note up in his hand.  
>"I'm sorry Kurt, but they don't sound like very good friends," Blaine said.<br>'They used to be' Kurt signed. 'I want to trust them but they hurt me.'  
>"That's understandable," Blaine said and Kurt took another sip from his coffee. Blaine let Kurt compose himself, knowing that he was struggling internally.<p>

"That girl, Brittany," Blaine said. "You seemed close."  
>Kurt pulled out his phone and typed a note to Blaine.<p>

_Brittany and Santana were the only ones who made an effort. They told me they knew that they had screwed up and would have to gain my trust again but they were willing to work for it. Brittany...she's not the brightest crayon in the box so I don't blame her. Santana has always been deadly and very blunt. They visited all the time while I was in hospital, the others felt to guilty to stay for very long. _

Blaine read the note and handed back Kurt his phone.  
>"That's good of them, to recognize what they did wrong and to take action about it," Blaine said finally and Kurt nodded.<br>'Blaine?" Kurt signed, looking nervous.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, looking worried.  
>'I'm scared,' Kurt signed slowly. 'seeing New Directions...'<br>"It's brought back memories," Blaine finished for Kurt. "And you don't think you can be comfortable around the others."

Kurt nodded.  
>"That's OK Kurt. They'll understand and we'll take it slow, I promise. We are your friends and just want what's best for you."<br>A tear slipped down his pale cheek and Blaine brushed it away with his thumb. Kurt stepped closer to Blaine and pressed his lips to the shorter boys. Blaine kissed him slowly and gently, letting Kurt control the kiss.

Kurt pulled back as the bell rung.  
>"Let's go to class," Blaine said, holding out his hand. Kurt took it and allowed Blaine to lead him to their classroom.<p>

Kurt was impressed. Blaine had managed to sneakily spread the word to give Kurt his space without Kurt seeing it. The boys were gentle with Kurt, keeping their teasing to a minimum and their usual outgoing pranks and talking quieter. They treated Kurt normally which Kurt was thankful for and nobody brought up sectionals. Nobody asked Kurt how he was doing, just involved him in the conversation, Blaine being by his side the whole time.

With the class that Kurt didn't have with Blaine, Nick and Jeff stood by his side, talking casually and happily to Kurt. Kurt had gotten along well with the boys and felt comfortable around them because they were gay and didn't judge him at all. They were becoming good friends of Kurt's for which he was grateful for. When the class ended Blaine was waiting for him and took Kurt's hand, walking with him to their next class.

At two o'clock Blaine walked Kurt to the parking lot and saw that Burt was already waiting for him. Kurt gave Blaine a hug, squeezing his hand in thanks.  
>"Will you tell me how it goes?" Blaine asked.<p>

Kurt smiled and nodded. The bell rang and Blaine gave Kurt was last hug before dashing to his class. Kurt hurried to Burt and slid into the car. They drove back to Lima and straight to the hospital where Kurt would be getting his test done. They were seen quickly and Kurt shivered. He hated hospitals with a passion. First his mother who went to hospital but never came out. Then his father who nearly didn't make it and then with himself who nearly didn't make it.

"How are you doing Kurt?" asked the doctor. She was female and went by the name of Louise. She was nice doctor and had been in charge of Kurt after the accident. Nurse Nancy had also been there to look after him, something which he had been happy about. Nurse Nancy had taken good care of his dad while he had been in here with his heart attack.  
>Kurt shrugged in answer to her question and she smiled.<p>

"OK, I need you to open up and flatten you tongue so I can see your throat," Louise said and Kurt complied to her request.  
>She shined a small torch down his throat, giving it a through look.<br>"You can close now," Louise said and Kurt snapped his shut. She reached out to touch him but Kurt flinched back into Burt.

"Sorry," Louise said, looking sad. "I should have asked first. I just need to touch your neck, to feel you throat OK?"  
>Kurt nodded, blushing at his reaction. Louise approached carefully and Kurt cringed when she touched his neck. She prodded and massaged it gently. Kurt was relieved when she pulled away. She jotted something down on her clipboard and placed it on the bed beside Kurt.<p>

"OK, everything is looking good. Your throat is healing nicely and I think you're ready to start speech therapy," Louise smiled and Kurt brightened.  
>"That's good news," Burt grinned and patted Kurt's shoulder gently.<br>"I'll set up an appointment for you. How's your back feeling by the way Kurt?" Louise asked.

'Better,' Kurt mouthed. After all the times that Kurt had been shoved into lockers, he had many bruises on his back. When Karofsky had been strangling him, he had pushed Kurt hard against a brick wall, bruising his back heavily. At first it had been sore but Kurt barley noticed it anymore.  
>"Good," Louise said, jotting down another note on her clipboard.<br>"You exam is all finished. If you'll follow me, I can make the appointment for you," Louise said.

Kurt grinned and nodded happily. They followed Louise through the hospital and to her office.  
>Eventually a time was figured out. Every Thursday after school Kurt would see a speech therapist. They were given details and the name of the lady who would be leading it. They were given pamphlet's with information to take home and discuss.<p>

Burt was glad that Kurt looked so happy and was reading the pamphlets as soon as they got in the car. At home, he sat down with Carol and Burt as they read through them together. Finn asked a couple of questions but Kurt didn't look at him, much to Finn's disappointment. He was really trying.  
>Blaine messaged Kurt at around four thirty and Kurt hurried to reply.<p>

_How did it go?-B  
>Really good! My throat is healing nicely and guess what?-K<br>What?-B  
>I start speech therapy soon-K<br>! :D-B_

Kurt giggled breathlessly at that.

_Kurt, I'm so happy for you-B  
>Thanks Blaine :D-K<em>

They messaged each other for a while before Kurt was called down for dinner. Kurt couldn't wait until Thursday for his first speech lesson.

**Will Kurt speak soon, or will he never get his voice back. Tune in next week to find out ;)  
>Please review! <strong>


	10. Shopping Trip

**! Thanks you so much for your reviews guys! I can't thank you guys enough for all your support with this story!**

**Chapter 10: Shopping trip**

Blaine was waiting for Kurt outside Dalton as usual at the beginning of the day. He brightened and stood up when he saw Burt pulling up. Kurt exchanged a few gestures to Burt (nothing that Blaine could make out) before slipping out of the car with his bag and dashing to Blaine. Blaine had enough time to see Burt pulling away before he had an arm full of Kurt.

"Hey," Blaine chuckled at Kurt's enthusiasm. He had never seen Kurt looking so...lively or affectionate before and he loved it.  
>Kurt pulled back, his face flushed with happiness.<br>'Sorry,' Kurt mouthed. 'I'm just so excited.'

"Me too Kurt," Blaine grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "You're starting speech therapy soon, you're going to talk soon."  
>Kurt nodded enthusiastically his breathing hitched with his joy. The bell rang loudly and Blaine detached his arms and took Kurt's hands instead with his and they headed to class together.<p>

The Warbler's were shocked at Kurt's happy nature today. He was joking and teasing everyone, getting along with all of them so well. When Thad had made a joke, Kurt reached out and slapped him lightly with an amused grin on his face and Thad had been so shocked that he tripped over his own feet, making everyone laugh loudly. Wes and David watched Blaine happy and proud smile as Kurt interacted with everyone.

Nick and Jeff held hands tightly, watching Kurt happily.  
>"He seems really happy," Nick said to Blaine as Kurt was helping Cameron learn the new dance moves to the Warbler's new number during lunch.<br>"He is," Blaine grinned.  
>"What happened?" Wes asked, looking slightly stunned.<br>"Kurt's starting speech therapy. His throat has healed enough that he can start learning to speak again," Blaine gushed happily.

"That's fantastic news," David grinned and everyone looked to Kurt who couldn't keep the smile off his face.  
>"It really is," Blaine said quietly. "He's so excited. I've never seen him so happy."<br>"He looks likes this around you," Jeff said, squeezing Blaine's shoulder. "When you two are together, that's how he looks."

Blaine grinned and looked to Kurt. A sharp pinging noise filled the room and Kurt paused, taking out his phone and looking at it. A smile spread across his face as he read the messaged he received.  
>"Kurt, can we take a break?" Cameron panted and Kurt nodded and quickly headed to Blaine.<br>"Hey," Blaine grinned and Kurt held out his phone.

_You, me and Britt are going for a celebratory shopping trip- S_

"Is this from Santana?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. Kurt was suddenly looking at Blaine with large eyes and biting his lip, pouting softly. Blaine's eyes widened with the look and his brain started to short circuit. He looked adorable and Blaine knew he wouldn't be able to resist whatever Kurt was about to ask him. He was screwed.

'Will you come with us?' Kurt signed.  
>"Of course Kurt," Blaine said and Kurt grinned with triumphant and the boys sniggered beside him. Kurt turned to them, an eyebrow raised and signed to them.<br>'You're coming too,'

"What?" Thad cried. "Why?"  
>Kurt quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper.<br>_My dad would never allow me to go out with just Santana, Brittany and Blaine. Besides, if you come there is a good chance Santana and Brittany will make out in front of you._

"When do we leave?" Thad asked and Blaine, Nick and Jeff sniggered at his eager expression. Kurt grinned smugly and quickly typed back a reply to Santana.  
>Santana replied instantly and Kurt showed them the message.<p>

_We will pick you up after school-S_

The boys nodded and grinned and Kurt grinned happily at them all. They would go shopping with Kurt in Hell if it made Kurt smile and this happy. Kurt was giddy and excited for the rest of the day and Blaine was smiling at him lovingly and stealing a few kisses around the school. Kurt excitement made the rest of the boys giddy too and put them all in a good mood. Kurt had messaged his father and was given the OK, as long he was driven home and not left by himself at anytime.

When the bell rang, the boys collected their things and headed to the parking lot to wait. They decided to take three cars so that it would be easy to travel. The boys were fighting about who they would go with, Kurt watching with wide eyes and Blaine holding his hand, looking amused.  
>"They are always like this," Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear, causing him to shiver with delight.<br>A horn beeped and a car rolled to a stop and Kurt grinned. Brittany and Santana got out of the car and Brittany ran to Kurt, hugging him tightly.

Kurt hugged her back, only flinching slightly. Brittany hugged Blaine too, much to his surprise and he patted her back and she pulled away.  
>Santana came to Kurt and squeezed his arm and looked Blaine up and down. She looked at the rest of the boys who were staring to drool slightly.<p>

"Good haul Hummel," Santana said appreciatively. Kurt rolled his eyes and took Blaine's hand again.  
>'Let's go, we have much shopping to do,' Kurt signed and dragged Blaine to car, slipping into the back Santana's car. The boys hurried to their cars and started their engines, following Santana's car through the town.<br>They pulled into a long term parking spot and jumped out of the cars and stood together as a group.

"Come on boys," Santana said, linking pinkies with Brittany and began leading the way. Kurt stood next to Blaine but they didn't hold hands. Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't be comfortable with displaying their relationship through town. It was different at Dalton for there were rules but that was only at Dalton. The boys immediately and unconsciously made a permitter around Blaine, Kurt, Nick and Jeff as they walked through the town.

Brittany and Santana led them into a clothing store and Blaine watched with a slack jaw as Kurt, Santana and Brittany immediately sprung into action. The boys could only stare as they moved quickly and efficiently, taking clothes off the rack, eyeing them then throwing them across the store to each other if they found something for another person.

Blaine blinked when Kurt was suddenly in front of him, holding out a pair of jeans and a new shirt. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and started dragging him to the dressing room and pushed him inside, throwing the clothes in behind him and shutting the door. Blaine's brain caught up with him and looked at the clothes Kurt had given him and what he was meant to do with them. Blaine quickly changed into the jeans and shirt, buttoning it up carefully.

He looked at himself in the mirror and was surprised at what he saw. Kurt had managed to find him jeans that fitted snugly and showed off the shape of his legs. His shirt was a button up of blue and white. Blaine admitted that he looked good and opened the changing room door. Kurt was waiting for him and his eyes went wide slightly, looking him up and down. Jeff whistled and Nick playfully nudged him and Blaine blushed.

"Sexy," Santana purred. "Found yourself your life size Ken Doll huh Porcelain."  
>Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled at Blaine.<br>"Here Kurt, try these on," Brittany said, handing Kurt some jeans and a shirt. Kurt nodded and smiled at Blaine, giving him a thumbs up for the outfit and the disappeared into the changing room. Blaine quickly changed back into his uniform and came out, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt emerged and Blaine eyes widened and his mouth went dry. Kurt was wearing red skinny leg jeans that looked like they were painted on. His shirt was white and a black vest was thrown over the top of it. Kurt eyed himself critically in the mirror and turned to Santana and Brittany.  
>"They work well together but it needs something else," Santana said. Brittany dashed off and came back with a belt. She lopped it through the jeans loops and did it up.<p>

Kurt looked and then nodded. He turned to Blaine nervously and all Blaine could do was stare.  
>"Woah," Wes said, coming up to them.<br>"Holy crap," Thad cried. "How did you get those on?"  
>Kurt blushed and shifted nervously.<br>"What do you think Blaine?" Santana smirked and Blaine swallowed.

"You look...look...amazing," Blaine breathed. Kurt's eyes widen with surprise and then broke out into a grin, blushing.  
>"Get changed before I need to bucket to collect your boyfriends drool in," Santana drawled and pushed Kurt back into the dressing room.<p>

Kurt came back out, dressed in his Dalton uniform and holding the clothes. He went to Blaine shyly and Blaine grinned at him.  
>"Your really did look amazing. Those jeans..." Blaine trailed off, eyes glazing over slightly. Kurt felt a rush of pleasure for being able to make Blaine loose his train of thought. He never thought he could make a boy do that. Blaine shook his head and chuckled.<br>"Sorry. You are too beautiful for your own good," Blaine said, pecking him quickly on the lips.

They paid for their items of clothing and continued shopping. Blaine was thoroughly impressed with Kurt's style and being able to pick out things for everybody else. By the time they had finished, everyone was carrying a bag with clothes that had been picked out by Kurt. Kurt had picked out something for Nick and when he showed Jeff, Nick had been pushed back into the dressing room by Jeff, the door clicking shut behind them.

This caused laughter among everyone but they left them to it. Brittany and Santana were talking to Kurt about anything and everything, talking about a women name Sue Sylvester and the two girls stole kissed whenever they could, unashamed by everyone staring at them.  
>When the sun started to set they set off back to the cars, having grabbed something to eat first, and headed back to Dalton. In the car park they said their good buys, exclaiming that they had a fantastic time.<p>

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and kissed him slowly, gently running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lips. Kurt's breath hitched as he kissed him back, arms sliding around Blaine neck, melting into the kiss.  
>There were cat calls around them and they pulled away, Blaine chuckling and Kurt turning red.<br>"I had a great time Kurt," Blaine said, keeping his arms around Kurt's waist.  
>Kurt grinned and blinked.<br>'Really?' Kurt mouthed. Blaine nodded and kissed him again.  
>"Really," Blaine assured him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a safe trip back."<p>

'You too,' Kurt mouthed and leant up again to give him a swift but passionate kiss. He waved goodbye to the others and slid back into the car with Brittany and Santana and they drove away.

Burt was waiting anxiously for Kurt to come home and was relieved when Santana's car pulled up. The two girls walked him to the door and hugged him goodbye.  
>"Bye Dolphin," Brittany said, hugging Kurt tightly. "I had fun. It was too bad that Lord Tubbington couldn't make it. He misses you."<br>Kurt gave an amused smiled and hugged her back. They girls didn't stay and left (not before Santana gave Finn a dirty glare) and drove off.

"Have fun kid?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded and quickly showed him his purchases.  
>"I'm glad you had fun Kurt," Burt said sincerely. Kurt hugged Burt tightly, resting his head on Burt's shoulder.<br>"me too,' Kurt singed. 'I missed shopping. It was fun..it felt normal.'

Burt smiled sadly and Kurt pulled away from the hug and gently kissed his dad's cheek.  
>"Was there any trouble?" Burt asked and Kurt shook his head.<br>'We all stayed together. The Warbler's...they made sure nobody gave me, Blaine, Nick or Jeff a hard time.'  
>Burt nodded and smiled. They were good boys and had really taken a liking to Kurt. Burt had never been more thankful for Dalton Academy.<p>

**I had to do shopping chapter! Red jeans... you know it's the trend now ;) OK So I only have the next few chapters written up so updating will become slower. I'm writing as fast as I can to get more chapter written before I post so please bare with me if they aren't as regular as they have been!**


	11. A kind act

**Your reviews are amazing and your kindness is astounding. I'm so happy that you are all enjoying this! Therapy in this chapter!**

**Chapter 11: A kind act**

Thursday rolled around faster than Kurt had expected and when he woke up his stomach felt queasy. He swallowed and got out of bed, shutting of his alarm. He hadn't gotten much sleep, his nightmare keeping him awake. He jumped in the shower, washing the night off him and going through his morning routine with shaking hands.

He dressed in his uniform and grabbed his bag, heading downstairs. Carol had cooked up some toast for him with honey and placed it in front of him with a smile.  
>"Morning Kurt," Carol beamed, before shuffling back into the kitchen. Burt was already at the table, dressed in his overalls and reading the paper. Kurt barley ate any of his toast, too nervous to eat anything.<p>

"You're not eating," Burt said, looking up from the paper. Kurt shook his head, pushing the plate away.  
>'Can't' Kurt signed.<br>"Why not?" Burt demanded.  
>'To nervous' Kurt signed, looking down. Burt gently patted Kurt on the shoulder and Kurt flinched a little.<p>

"It will be OK," Burt said. "I'll pick you up after school."  
>Kurt nodded and fiddled with his tie.<br>"If you're not eating we may as well leave," Burt said and Kurt nodded, slipping on his blazer and picking up his bag. The ride to Dalton was silent and Kurt continued to fiddle with his blazer.  
>Burt pulled up and Kurt thanked him silently and slipped out.<p>

"I'll see you tonight," Burt said and Kurt nodded and shut the door, watching his dad drive away. When he turned around his found Blaine waiting for him as usual. Kurt headed to him and accepted the hug from Blaine.  
>"You OK?" Blaine asked, looking concerned. He ran a thumb under Kurt's eyes and frowned.<br>"Bad night?" Blaine guessed.

'Couldn't sleep,' Kurt signed.  
>"The dreams?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.<br>"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt sighed and leaned against Blaine chest.  
>'I'm nervous too,' Kurt admitted and Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's arms.<br>"That's normal Kurt," Blaine assured him. "But I know you and you are going to be amazing and you will talk again."

Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes and smiled. Kurt gently leaned up and placed a kiss under Blaine's jaw and trailed kisses down his neck. Blaine swallowed and lost himself in the sensation of Kurt kissing his neck because they hadn't gone past kissing on the lips and Kurt was taking the initiative.  
>Kurt removed his lips from Blaine's neck and smiled at him.<br>'How do you always know what to say?' Kurt signed and Blaine chuckled.

Blaine leant up and kissed Kurt's neck, nibbling slightly and Kurt's breath hitched, his hands clutching at Blaine's blazer.  
>"You just have to relax and everything will be fine," Blaine murmured against his skin and Kurt nodded. The bell rang and Blaine pulled away, smiling. He held out his hand and Kurt took it and they headed into the halls of Dalton. They were about to step into their first class when a voice stopped them.<p>

"Kurt Hummel," Hannah, the principles assistant, was striding towards them, heels clicking on the ground. She smiled as she reached them and spoke gently.  
>"Principle Dalton would like to have a word with you in his office," Hannah smiled. Kurt's grip tightened painfully in Blaine's and he started to shake.<p>

Hannah noticed this and her smile quickly fell.  
>"You're not in trouble," Hannah quickly assured him. "He would just like to speak to you."<br>Kurt nodded and hesitantly removed his hand from Blaine. Blaine tried to smile reassuringly but he was worried about Kurt. Kurt followed Hannah to the office, head down and trying to stop his hands from shaking.

Hannah led him to the office and straight to Gary Dalton's office. The door was open and they went right in. Gary looked up and smiled at Kurt.  
>"Kurt Hummel. Please, take a seat," Gary said and Kurt nervously sat down, keeping rigid in his seat. Hannah shared a concerned look with Gary before leaving, closing the door behind her.<br>"There is no need to be nervous Kurt," Gary assured him gently. "I just wanted to see how you were going here at Dalton."

Kurt's eyes with surprise and he took the pen and pad he was being offered. He quickly scribbled down a note and showed Gary.

_Everyone has been very accommodating, especially the Warblers. _

Gary smiled and nodded.  
>"Yes, I heard you have been going to rehearsal's. You seem better than the last time I saw you," Gary said. Kurt nodded shyly.<br>"Here at Dalton we offer counselling to our emergency transfer students," Gary explained. "I've been monitoring you, like we do with all our students, and felt you didn't need it but if you ever do, don't hesitate to ask."

Kurt nodded and quickly scribbled down a note.

_I start speech therapy this afternoon. Apart of it is talking about what happened so that I don't sub consciously force myself not to speak out of fear._

Gary nodded.  
>"That's good to hear. That's all I wanted to talk to you about, see how you were doing. I'll check in again next month," Gary smiled and Kurt nodded, standing up. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about?"<br>Kurt shook his head quickly and Gary nodded.  
>"Hannah will give you a late pass for your next class," Gary said and Kurt nodded. Kurt stood and walked out, feeling that his heart beat had returned to normal during the conversation. He could hardly believe that what had just happened was real.<p>

Nobody, not one teacher (apart from Sue Sylvester but she was a class of her own) had ever asked or just checked how Kurt was doing. This stunned Kurt and he wasn't sure how he was meant to feel. He found himself standing in front of the desk Hannah was sitting behind.  
>"Here is your late pass Kurt," Hannah said, handing him a pink slip. Kurt took it, nodding once.<p>

"Are you feeling OK? You look pale," Hannah said, looking concerned. "And your shaking."  
>Kurt looked at his hands and found that he was indeed shaking. Kurt swallowed loudly.<br>"I'll take you to the nurses office, you should lay down," Hannah said. She came around the desk and Kurt followed her down the hall again into the nurses office. The nurse was an older woman, her hair starting to grey.

"Nurse Amelia, this is Kurt Hummel," Hannah said. "He's needs to lay down for a while."  
>Amelia nodded and led Kurt to a single bed where he sat down. He shrugged off his blazer and laid down, curling up.<br>"If you need anything just holler," Amelia smiled and closed a curtain around the bed.

Kurt couldn't stop shaking, his talk with Gary bringing up emotions in him. With the lack of sleep and his nervousness the tears came easily. The dribbled down his face and Kurt buried his face in the pillow. He sobbed soundlessly, body shaking. He knew he was being stupid. A simple kind gesture shouldn't bring up such an emotional response in him. He thought he had been doing better, thought that maybe he was healing. His throat was getting better, he had friends who cared, a wonderful boyfriend. Things with Finn and New Directions were still tense but Kurt was slowly making contact with them.

Kurt didn't know how long he stayed there with his head buried in the pillow, crying silently. He heard the bell ring in the distance but couldn't bring himself to move. He flinched slightly when the curtain drew back but he didn't lift his head. He felt the bed dip and a hand was suddenly on his back rubbing it gently.  
>"Kurt?" Blaine's voice whispered gently.<p>

Kurt sighed and shifted but didn't lift his head.  
>"Kurt? Are you OK?" Blaine asked quietly. "I was worried when you didn't turn up to class."<br>Kurt slowly turned his head and looked at Blaine. Blaine face feel at Kurt's face.  
>"Oh babe," Blaine breathed, briefly wondering where the pet name had come from. "What happened?"<p>

Kurt just stared at Blaine, a tear slipping from his eye. He rolled over and pulled out his phone and slowly typed out a message.

_I thought that I was getting better...I felt that I was getting better._

Blaine sat closer to Kurt, laying a hand on his thigh.  
>"What happened Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly.<p>

_Mr Dalton asked how I was doing, if I was settling in OK._

Blaine read it a couple of times and then looked at Kurt and saw his devastated look. It suddenly clicked in his head. Nobody at his old school had ever just checked in on him without an ulterior motive. Blaine hadn't realized just how alone he had been at his old school. Sure with Blaine at his old school the staff had been sympathetic but for Kurt, he had nobody.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine breathed and laid down beside him, bringing Kurt close so that he was tucked into his chest. Kurt sniffed and sobbed against Blaine who rubbed Kurt's back. Kurt took his phone and typed another message.

_I thought I was doing better._

"You are," Blaine insisted. "Kurt you have no idea how far you've come and I'm so proud of you."  
>Kurt just shook his head. Blaine placed a finger under his chin and forced him to look at him.<br>"Kurt Hummel listen to me," Blaine said forcefully and Kurt blinked in surprise. "You have so much courage and have been through much more than any adult. They were idiots at your old school and couldn't see the amazing person that we do. They should be begging you to come back to them because you are amazing."

"Don't let anyone tell you different Kurt. You are getting better OK and I will be here with you every step of the way. You will have bad days and I'll be there to make them better, I promise."  
>Kurt blinked and surged forward, attaching his lips to Blaine and kissing him passionately, forcing his tongue in Blaine's mouth. Blaine was shocked but kissed Kurt back. Blaine pulled away slowly, they were in the nurses office after all and rested his forehead against Kurt's.<p>

"Are you OK to go to class?" Blaine asked, gently wiping Kurt's tears away. Kurt nodded slightly and sat up. They both stood and smoothed their clothes. Blaine grabbed Kurt's bag as he shrugged back into his blazer. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and stood there for a moment. Blaine waited and watched as Kurt took a deep breath and let it out.  
>"Ready?" Blaine asked gently.<p>

Kurt squeezed his hand and nodded and they headed out together. The nurse gave them late passes and they headed to their class together. Before they went in though Kurt stopped and Blaine looked to him confused.  
>'Thank you' Kurt mouthed, squeezing his hand tightly.<br>"Anything for you Kurt," Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand back, loving them smile Kurt gave him in return.

When they entered the classroom they handed in their passes (Kurt keeping his head down) and went and sat down together. Nick and Jeff shared concerned looks along with the rest of their friends. Blaine made a gesture that he would talk to them later and they nodded. Kurt didn't look up for the rest of the lesson and Blaine kept subtly touching him, reminding Kurt that he was there for him.

**Please review! Hope you liked that chapter! It was meant to be the therapy but this just came out instead! Funny what your mind churns out :D Thanks for your understanding about updates being slower too! Oh and to top it off I now have a cold. Great!**


	12. Therapy

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! For all my followers and to Canadian-23 especially! You reviews make my day! Love you!**

**Chapter 12: Therapy**

The rest of the day went slowly. At lunch the Warbler's shared concerned looks as Blaine tried to get Kurt to eat something but only managed to get him to take a bite from his sandwich.  
>"Please Kurt," Blaine said quietly at their table while the other's talked around them. "Just eat a bit more."<br>Kurt shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

Blaine sighed. Kurt was being stubborn. Kurt pulled out his phone and typed a quick message to Blaine.

_I need to go speak to the teacher for the class I missed this morning. I'll see you in class._

Before Blaine could say anything Kurt had stood up and walked away, clutching his bag tightly and his eyes flickering around from person to person. It was the first time that Kurt had gone somewhere by himself at Dalton. Usually there was someone always with him, mostly Blaine.  
>"What's going on Blaine," Wes said and Blaine turned back to the table to find everyone looking at him.<p>

"Why is Kurt so upset?" Jeff asked.  
>Blaine sighed and shook his head.<br>"Mr Dalton asked to see Kurt, to see how he was fitting in here at Dalton," Blaine said quietly. "Kurt wasn't prepared for such kindness because nobody at his old school showed him any."  
>Everyone looked shocked and disgusted at this news.<p>

"That's disgusting," David said, shaking his head. "That school needs to be shut down."  
>Blaine nodded his head in agreement.<br>"It's shaken Kurt up and he didn't sleep well last night and he's nervous about his speech therapy this afternoon," Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his face.  
>The other's nodded.<br>"If there is anything we can do," Nick said. "Let us know."

Blaine nodded and went back to picking at his lunch. When the bell rang they group stood and headed to their next classes. Blaine hurried to the class room and found Kurt waiting nervously for him. When Blaine reached him Kurt thrust a piece of paper in his hand and bit his lip, shifting from foot to foot.

_I'm sorry Blaine. I know that I am being difficult and you are only trying to help. You, apart from my father, have been the only one who has ever tried to help and I'm not used to it. I'm sorry._

Blaine felt his heart ache for Kurt and looked up to his worried face. Blaine tugged Kurt to him and hugged him tightly.  
>"It's OK Kurt," Blaine whispered in his ear. "We are in this together."<br>Kurt nodded against Blaine and hugged him tightly back. Blaine pulled back and pecked Kurt on the lips.  
>"So, no more pushing away?" Blaine asked with his puppy dog expression.<p>

Kurt gave him an amused smile and nodded. Blaine grinned and Kurt chuckled breathily.  
>The afternoon went a lot smoother and when the final bell rang Blaine walked Kurt to the parking lot as usual. Burt was waiting for them, sitting in his car.<br>"You tell me what happens right?" Blaine asked, pausing a little way from the car.

Kurt nodded and hugged Blaine tightly.  
>"Good luck babe," Blaine said and Kurt's breath hitched at the nickname. Blaine winked and started walking away. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kurt's smile as he slipped into the car. Blaine chuckled and blushed, heading to his own car, hoping that Kurt's therapy went OK.<p>

Kurt fiddled the whole way to the hospital, looking nervously around. Burt grip was tight on the steering wheel, nervous too. They parked and walked in together and up to the floor where it would be taking place. When they arrived in the waiting area, a tall woman with long blonde hair was talking to one of the nurses. She turned when they reached them and smiled brightly.  
>"Hello, I'm Caitlyn Harper," she said. "You must be the Hummel's."<p>

Burt shook her hand and grunted.  
>"This is my son Kurt," Burt said and Kurt nodded once.<br>"If you'll follow me we can started," Caitlyn smiled and she gestured for them to follow her with a wave of her hand. They followed her down a brightly lit hallway and to a room at the far end. She ushered them in and Kurt took in the surroundings that he would be seeing for a while.

The room was huge, a large bookshelf covering one of the four walls, filled to the brim with books. There was a large couch and a few chairs scattering around the room. A large wooden desk was by the window, a computer resting on the top and files spread out across it. The room was cosy, as it was meant to be and Kurt felt safe in here.

"Please take a seat," Caitlyn said kindly, gesturing to the couch. Kurt studied it for a moment for sitting down carefully and crossing his leg over the other. Burt said down, legs splayed and his fingers linked in together. Hannah sat had grabbed a file and sat down gently in one of the seat across from them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Caitlyn said. "I like to jump straight into things so how about we get started."  
>Kurt nodded hesitantly and gripped the leather seat tightly in his hands.<br>"Now, I have read your file and have spoken to your doctor. I have been given a brief understanding about what has happened but I would like your point of view on it," Caitlyn said, gazing at Kurt. "This will help with the therapy because we don't want your subconscious to tell you not to speak out of fear."

Kurt nodded, having understood.  
>"So how does this all work?" Burt asked.<br>"Mostly we will be doing voice exercises, like many singers do, to strengthen the vocal chords and hopefully get Kurt's voice back."  
>Kurt took out his phone and quickly typed a message and showed it to Burt.<p>

"Kurt wants to know if he'll be able to sing again," Burt said and Kurt stared intently at Caitlyn. She smiled at him, showing a row of straight white teeth.  
>"Having reviewed the damage of your vocal chords and they way they have healed, I see no reason why you won't be able to sing again."<br>Kurt clapped his hands together in glee and jumped a little in his seat. Burt and Caitlyn chuckled at the action and a blush tinged Kurt's cheek.

"Now you'll have to practice these at home a few hours every night for the best results," Caitlyn explained. "But you can't overdo it otherwise you could damage them worse."  
>Kurt nodded in understanding, determined to do things right.<br>"I'm also going to give you a list of food and drinks that can help with the process and food and drink to avoid," Caitlyn said, handing over a packet of papers to Burt.

Burt took them and held them in his hands carefully, as if afraid they would break and crumble in his hands and this valuable information would be lost forever.  
>"Now Burt, you are more than welcome to stay for these sessions or if Kurt would prefer to do them alone then that is fine too," Caitlyn offered and Burt nodded.<br>"We'll discuss it at home but I'll stay for this one," Burt said and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Of course," Caitlyn smiled. "So Kurt, would you like to get started?"  
>Kurt nodded enthusiastically and Caitlyn grinned.<br>"Ok then," Caitlyn grinned.

For the next 45 minutes Caitlyn went through some exercises with Kurt to help strengthen his vocal chords. Because he hadn't been a mute all his life and only for a few months they didn't have to start from scratch. She answered all their questions and asked questions herself which Burt answered.  
>"That was a really good first session Kurt," Caitlyn said happily. "I feel confident that we are going to make some great progress."<p>

Kurt beamed with the praise.  
>"Next week I would like to talk about the accident," Caitlyn said gently and Kurt flinched and paled.<br>"I know it's difficult but talking about but it essential for our session if we are going to get your voice back."  
>Kurt nodded and picked up his bag, holding it tightly.<br>"I'm very proud of you today Kurt," Caitlyn said and Kurt smiled at her.

Burt clapped him on the shoulder and for once Kurt didn't flinch. They headed back to the car after saying goodbye and then headed straight home. Kurt's phone buzzed and he took it out and smiled at the message.

_I know you were amazing today at your therapy today-B_

Kurt smiled and quickly typed back a message.

_Spying on me are we? For shame-K_

His phone buzzed back quickly and Kurt chuckled.

_Damn, caught. I'll be more subtle next time;) tell me how it went-B_

_Tomorrow. I want to tell you in person-K_

_I look forward to it! See you tomorrow. Can't wait xx-B  
><em>xxx:D-K

Kurt slipped his phone back in his pocket as they pulled up to the house. When they got home, neither Carol or Finn were there and Kurt headed up to his room to start his homework that he had been given for that day and to catch up on the work that he had missed.  
>When Carol got home she asked Kurt all about how it had gone and they showed her the paper that they had been given.<p>

Kurt expected Finn to ask how it went and he was ready to talk to Finn about it but when Finn got home he just brushed past Kurt, bumping him slightly. Kurt flinched back and Finn scowled at him before disappearing upstairs. Kurt shook a little but swallowed it down and turned back to face his papers that Caitlyn had given him.

Brittany and Santana messaged Kurt and asked him how it went. Kurt messaged them back, explaining it to Santana and giving a brief description to Brittany.  
>Dinner was filled with conversation about Kurt's therapy session and Finn was sulking the whole way through.<p>

Kurt cleaned up dinner with Finn in silence.  
>'Did I do something wrong?' Kurt signed to Finn once the dishes were done. It took Finn a moment to figure out what Kurt had said but when he did he just turned away.<br>"There are other people in the family Kurt. It's not always about you," Finn snapped.  
>Kurt flinched back which made Finn scowl even more.<p>

'I know,' Kurt signed back.  
>"Well you don't act like it. I'm sorry that you lost your voice Kurt, I am. But you are being selfish, making everything about you and I'm sick of it," Finn snapped.<br>Kurt sucked in a breath and recoiled as if he had been slapped. Kurt fled from the kitchen and to his room, slamming the door shut.

He was nothing but a burden to Finn, he was nothing in Finn's eyes and he had never had been. All the things that Finn had said about having his back and being step-brothers meant zero to him. Kurt had never been more hurt in his life.

**Ooooo bad Finn! It will be discussed why Finn was like this! See you next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	13. Don't hold back

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You are amazing! I actually fell like I'm dying. No cold should make you feel this bad!**

**Chapter 13: don't hold back **

Finn stumbled down the stairs the next morning bleary eyed. He froze when he saw Kurt still at the breakfast table, finishing up his breakfast with Burt and Carol. Finn must have gotten up early then he had thought. Guilt was flooding Finn as he looked at Kurt. Yesterday had not been a good day. Quinn had gone psycho on him about Prom and Rachel had been on his case about glee and then all they could talk about last night was Kurt.

It wasn't fair to take his anger out on Kurt and Finn feared that he had just lost Kurt forever.  
>"Are you just going to stand there or sit down?" Burt grunted and Kurt froze in his chair. Finn shuffled forward and sat down in his seat. Kurt refused to look at Finn, keeping his eyes firmly on the table. Finn groaned inwardly and poured himself some cereal, wondering how the hell he was meant to fix this.<br>Kurt stood up, pushing his chair back and disappeared into the kitchen with his dishes.

When he came back out, he slipped on his Blazer and grabbed his bag.  
>"I'll see you later Finn. I have to take Kurt to Dalton this morning," Carol said, collecting her things. She kissed Finn on the temple and then they were gone.<br>"Problem Finn?" Burt asked and Finn swallowed nervously.  
>"I think...I think I screwed up with Kurt," Finn stuttered.<p>

"What do you mean?" Burt asked, fixing Finn with a stern look.  
>"I just..I had a bad day and then everything with Kurt and him not letting me in, I just snapped," Finn said, dropping his head with shame.<br>Burt sighed and set his spoon down with a bit more force than necessary.  
>"I know this is tough on you Finn," Burt said, his voice controlled and Finn looked up. "Your family has changed and everything and then everything that has happened with Kurt. You're not used to being not noticed, I get it but this has got to stop."<p>

"I know," Finn said quietly.  
>"Yes things have been about Kurt lately," Burt admitted. "But it could take years for Kurt to recover from nearly being killed and in a town like this who knows what else could happen."<br>"I get that I do," Finn insisted. "But Kurt doesn't let anyone in."  
>"Because he's never had anyone to let in," Burt said bluntly.<br>Finn swallowed and took it in.

"Kurt didn't get the same upbringing as you Finn. You had friends, were popular," Burt continued. "Kurt came home with dirty clothes from being bullied in kindergarten. The only friend he had was his mother and myself because no other kids would play with him."

Finn clenched his hand under the table, feeling guilty.  
>"You are just going have to try Finn," Burt said. "And no more taking your anger out on Kurt."<br>"Yes sir. I'm sorry," Finn said. Burt nodded and went back to his breakfast, feeling worse than he had in a long time.

Kurt waved goodbye to Carol and watched her drive away. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Carol had asked if something was wrong with Kurt as he seemed distant. He didn't want to tell on Finn, he didn't even want to think about him so he didn't say anything and told her he was just tired.  
>Kurt headed into Dalton and found Nick and Jeff waiting for him instead of Blaine.<br>"Morning Kurt," Jeff grinned and Kurt smiled back.

"Blaine had to speak to Wes quickly about Regional's," Nick explained to Kurt after he asked where Blaine was.  
>"So we decided we would walk you to our first class," Jeff grinned and Kurt smiled back.<br>"How did it go with the therapy?" Nick asked. Kurt was surprised that they asked but replied.  
>'It went really well,' Kurt signed and they nodded.<br>"That's great Kurt," Jeff beamed. "We're really happy for you."

They reached their first class and took their seats. Blaine came eventually and he grinned happily at Kurt, sliding into the seat next to him.  
>"Tell me all about it," Blaine grinned, jumping up and down in his seat like a little boy. Kurt shot him an amused look and put a hand on his knee to settle him down.<br>'It went really well,' Kurt signed. 'She was really happy at how well I did.'

"That's great Kurt," Blaine gushed. "I'm so proud of you."  
>Kurt blushed but smiled at Blaine lovingly. They couldn't discuss it anymore since the teacher came walking in and began their class.<br>Kurt decided not to tell Blaine about what Finn had said. If Finn didn't want to be a part of Kurt's life then Kurt wasn't going to bother with Finn anymore.

That boy had hurt him far too many time to count and Kurt has had enough. Kurt spent the rest of his Friday with Blaine and they made plans to hangout over the weekend. Blaine would come to Kurt's house and Burt had even allowed him to stay the night (as long as he stayed firmly on the couch). Blaine kissed Kurt happily before Burt turned up to take Kurt home and he promised he would see him tomorrow. When Kurt got home, he took of his shoes and stacked them neatly and headed up stairs to start on his homework. He was absorbed in it that he jumped slightly when there was a knock on his door.

Kurt turned and saw that Finn was standing in the door way. Kurt glared and turned away from him.  
>"Kurt, can we please talk," Finn pleaded but Kurt didn't move. He heard Finn come shuffling in behind him and sit down on his bed.<br>"I'm really sorry about what I said last night Kurt. I know that I've hurt you a lot lately and that I probably won't ever earn your trust again but I really am sorry," Finn said, his voice sounding sincere.

Kurt said nothing, not looking up from the page in front of him.  
>"I know that you've been hurt by everyone and that I haven't become the step brother that I should have but I would like you to know that if you would let me, I would really like the chance to prove to you that I am a good step-brother," Finn continued. "It's not fair for me to take my problems out on you when I can't give you the same in return. I don't know what it's like to be you Kurt but I have pressures to you know."<p>

Kurt refused to move but he was hearing Finn.  
>"I'm not saying that my pressures are greater than yours but they are still there," Finn continued. "I'm really sorry dude and I really want us to talk again."<br>Finn shuffled on the bed, trying to read any reaction out of Kurt but was getting none. Finn sighed and stood up. He was nearly through the door when a bit of paper hit him.

_I can't trust you yet Finn nor can I fully forgive you, but I'm willing to give you one last chance to prove to me that you are my step-brother and that I'm not an annoyance to you._

Kurt was looking at him when Finn looked up from reading but Finn smiled.  
>"Thank you Kurt," Finn said and he left quickly. Kurt sighed and dropped his head down on the book in front of him. Kurt wasn't sure how much more hurt he could take from Finn or any of his friends and had decided that this was the last chance that Finn was getting. He just hoped that Finn wouldn't screw it up.<p>

His phone vibrated and he saw that he had a message from Santana.

_Want to help me burn Rachel's wardrobe?-S  
>What was she wearing this time?-K<br>You won't believe this. It was a homemade eco friendly dress made out of environmental bags for environmental awareness-S_

Kurt was sure he had blacked out after reading that and shook his head, trying to come up with some sort of reply.

_She needs more help than I do-K  
>You're not wrong there-S<br>I can't even respond to that fashion travesty-K  
>At least you didn't have to look at it-S<br>That's true. Where's Britt?-K  
>My place. She says Hi-S<em>

Kurt forgot his troubles and let himself get lost in the conversation with Santana and Brittany. He only stopped when he was called down for dinner, saying goodbye to them and headed downstairs. Finn was in a brighter mood and helped clean the table without being asked, much to Carol's pleasure. Kurt smiled softly at him but didn't try to talk to him again that night.

After dinner Kurt focused himself back on his homework, occasionally getting side tracked by texting Blaine who always brought a smile to his lips. When Kurt was lying his bed, having just sent a goodnight text to Blaine, he couldn't help but wonder if his life would ever get back again. He don't know what he would do if he had never met Blaine, that boy meant more to him then he could ever express.

**I know this chapter is much shorter than the other ones and not all the great but I couldn't get it out properly. Review if you like...I don't think I deserve them for this chapter though.**


	14. The Attack

**Hey guys! So I'm hoping to make it up to you for that shocking chapter I gave you with this. Hopefully it will make it up to you. Warning: This chapter is a recount of the attack.**

**Chapter 14: The attack**

At the same time as last week, Kurt found himself sitting in Caitlyn's office on the leather couch. Burt hadn't been able to take him to this session and Kurt was slightly grateful for it. He didn't want Burt to have to hear what had happened to him again, for this session Caitlyn wanted to know what had happened to Kurt. Finn had driven him after school and said he would be back in time to pick him up. Blaine had also wished him good luck with the session and had said that if Kurt needed him he would be there.

Kurt looked up and saw that Caitlyn was smiling at him gently.  
>"Have you been doing you exercises this week?" Caitlyn asked and Kurt nodded. "That's good. I take it you remember from last week that you remember I wanted you to tell me about your accident."<br>Kurt nodded again, fidgeting.  
>"Take your time Kurt," Caitlyn said gently. Kurt took a looked to the laptop on the table that Caitlyn had provided for him.<p>

Kurt picked it up with shaking hands and set it on his lap. Taking a deep breath he began to type.

**Flash Back**

Kurt flinched as student of McKinley High School brushed past him, knocking his shoulder and sent him stumbling. They didn't look back or make any notion that they had seen him. Kurt was used to that. Kurt straightened his bowtie and scowled and continued heading to his French Class. As he was about to turn into his class room his looked up and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Dave Karofsky was glaring at him from across the hall way, hands shoved in his football jacket. His glare turned into a sneer as he continued to look at Kurt. Kurt swallowed his fear and quickly ducked into his classroom, heart pounding loudly in his chest. Ever since Dave had kissed Kurt in the locker room and then threatened to kill him he had been keeping an annoyingly close eye on Kurt, glaring at him and sneering.

He often made threatening gestures at him when nobody was looking, which was often because nobody ever paid attention to the resident _fairy_ at McKinley. Kurt took his seat at an empty table and kept his head down, trying to control the fear that was creeping up in his body. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this, wondering where Dave was at all time and if he was going to do something to him.

He jumped slightly when a girl took a seat next to him, not looking at him once. Kurt was grateful for this as he didn't want to have the risk of sitting next to one of Dave's Neanderthal friends that was often there when they decided to play pick on the gay, which was every day.  
>Kurt enjoyed French, he was fluent from having watched many musicals with his mother as a child.<p>

All to soon the bell was ringing and Kurt sighed. He gathered his things and packed them away and slung his back over his shoulder. He started heading to his next class when he felt someone grip his left arm tightly and yank really hard. Kurt stumbled with the force and went flying the direction that he was being dragged in. A door slammed behind them and Kurt was thrown into a brick wall. His back throbbed as he slammed into the wall and his vision swam for a moment.

Kurt felt his stomach drop when he saw that Dave was suddenly right there in front of him, pushing his body up against Kurt. He was so close that he could smell Dave's breath, reeking of the burger he ate at lunch.  
>"Have you told anyone?" Dave demanded, his eyes wild and his face flushed red.<br>"No," Kurt spat out, fear getting ready to take over. "I already told you that It's not my secret to tell so you can just leave me alone."

"I can't do that," Dave snarled. "What if you do tell? What if you let it slip?"  
>"I'm not going to let it slip," Kurt said, his eyes going wide. Dave looked frantic and skittish, his hair ruffled as he ran his hands through it. Kurt thought that he looked deranged.<br>"No, no I can't. You could tell," Dave mumbled. "I have to stop you from telling."  
>"I'm not going to-<em>uh!<em>" Kurt started to say but was suddenly cut off from Dave's hands around his neck.

Kurt could fell Dave's fingers wrapped around his neck painfully, squeezing. All the air left Kurt's lungs as Dave slammed him against the brick wall again, his feet dangling above the ground as Dave lifted him up off the ground. Kurt's hands went to Dave's, trying to pry him off.  
>"I'm going to make sure you can never tell anyone," Dave growled in Kurt's face. Kurt made choking noises, trying to breathe. His vision was starting to swim as he was running out of air.<p>

Kurt kicked his legs but Dave was too strong for it to do any damage.  
>"I'm going to kill you so you can never tell anyone what happened," Dave snarled. Kurt let out another choked noise, the edges of his vision starting to go black.<br>A door opened and suddenly and voice could be heard.  
>"HEY!"<br>Suddenly Kurt was falling to the ground, taking a deep gasping breath.

He wasn't sure what was happening but he suddenly felt hands on him. He curled away from them, taking a choking breath but he felt as if he couldn't.  
>"Kurt? Kurt can you hear me?" asked a voice that sounded like Mike but Kurt couldn't be sure, it sounded so distant.<p>

Kurt wasn't sure how long he stayed on the ground, weaving in and out of consciousness.  
>"Porcelain? Can you hear me?" Came Sue's voice right by his ear.<br>Kurt struggled to open his eyes as they felt so heavy. Kurt tried to speak but it just came out as wheezing noises.  
>"Paramedic's are coming, Porcelain. Just hold on," Sue was saying but she growing distant. The last thing Kurt remembered of that day was someone squeezing his hand before the let the darkness take over him.<p>

**End of Flash back**

Kurt pushed the laptop to Caitlyn with shaking hands and allowed her to read it. Kurt continued to shake while she read it, watching her expression. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. When she had finished reading she put the lap top down and took a deep breath.  
>"Thank you for sharing Kurt," Caitlyn said, her voice steady.<br>"I'm sorry for what happened to you," Caitlyn continued. "I can't imagine how scary it must have been. But talking about this is good, this can let us push past any fears that may be holding you back when it comes to speaking."

Kurt nodded, taking deep calming breathes.  
>"Here, have some chocolate," Caitlyn said, going to her desk and pulling out a bite size candy bar. "This will make you feel better."<br>Kurt took the bar and opened it with shaking hands and popped it in his mouth, letting the chocolate fill him and he stopped shaking.

"If you are feeling up to it we can continue on with our session. We have fifteen minutes left of our time today," Caitlyn said. Kurt nodded and Caitlyn smiled and nodded.  
>For their last fifteen minutes they went through the exercises together and Caitlyn was beaming at the end of it.<br>"Well done Kurt," Caitlyn gushed. "You are coming along really nicely."

Kurt beamed happily at Caitlyn.  
>"I'll see you this time next week," Caitlyn grinned and Kurt waved her goodbye and headed out to the waiting area. Finn was flipping through a magazine and when Kurt came striding to him he looked up and threw the magazine down.<br>"How did it go?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded and smiled.  
>'It went well,' Kurt signed and Finn grinned.<p>

"Can you speak yet?" Finn asked and Kurt shook his head. Finn pouted but shrugged.  
>"You will soon," Finn said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kurt smiled but shook his head and they headed back to the car together. Finn drove them home, filling the car with conversation about how the office looked and how it reminded him of some movie that he couldn't remember the name of.<p>

When they got home Kurt headed to his room to start on his homework. His talk with Caitlyn had left him feeling a little shaky. He didn't like revisiting what happened that day. Some of the details were a little fuzzy and his time in hospital wasn't a great memory either.

**Flash Back**

Kurt felt as if he had been tied down with rocks. His struggled to get his eyes opened but when he did he was completely confused. He was looking at a white ceiling, one he didn't recognize. He slowly twisted his head and saw a monitor next to him, slowly beeping to the beat of his heart. He was aware that there was an oxygen mask over his face and there was something connected to his finger.

"Kurt?" said a voice to his left. Kurt recognized his father's voice and slowly turned to him.  
>'Dad' Kurt tried to say but nothing came out. Kurt looked around frantically and tried to speak again but nothing came out.<br>"It's OK buddy, calm down, you're safe," Burt said, gently taking Kurt's hand.  
>Kurt tiredly lifted his hand and touched his throat.<p>

"I'm so sorry buddy," Burt said, his voice breaking.  
>Kurt squeezed his dad's hand and he felt himself getting sleepier but tried to keep himself awake.<br>"It's Ok Kurt, you can go back to sleep," Burt said softly and Kurt let his eyes slam shut and welcomed back the darkness.

**End of Flash back **

Kurt shook his head. He didn't want to get into those thoughts. He wanted to move past them and he wanted the dreams to stop. He wanted to dream of Blaine, not of Dave trying to kill him. He didn't want to think of Dave either.

Kurt grabbed his Ipod and headphones and stuck them in his ears. He scrolled through his playlist until he got to his favourite _Wicked_ songs and pressed play, turning it up so loudly that he could feel the headphones vibrating against his ears.  
>He let himself get taken away in the music, picturing himself on stage, singing those amazing songs with a crowd cheering for him, Blaine in the front row next to his father.<p>

Burt watched from the door way at his son smiling at nothing, eyes closed. He could hear the music coming from the headphones but didn't have the heart to move Kurt. He knew that today's session would have been hard on him. He let Kurt listen to his music for a little while longer before going to him and shaking him. Kurt's eyes flew open and he ripped the headphones out of his ears.

'Sorry,' Kurt mouthed, looking embarrassed.  
>"It's OK buddy. How did it go?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded.<br>'Good, it went good. Difficult to talk about but I did' Kurt signed.  
>"That's good to hear," Burt said softly. "It's good to talk about it. Maybe it will help, not only with your speech but the dreams too."<p>

Kurt looked shocked and Burt grinned.  
>"Yeah, I know about the dreams kid," Burt chuckled. "You're not really good at hiding things."<br>Kurt scowled and Burt left chuckling.

**I hope this chapter was better! Please review! It could possibly not since I'm delirious with this cold. But I did write it before it broke so you never know! Oh and I'm rambling, giving you information your probably didn't need to know! Oh well! Hope you enjoyed! **


	15. Words

**Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are amazing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and guess what! This is the chapter that Kurt speaks :D**

**Chapter 15: Words**

It had been a few weeks after Kurt's therapy session with Caitlyn and talking about what had happened and Blaine had never seen his boyfriend this excited, and this includes the time when he got the new issue of _Vogue _early. Kurt has sent him an estatic message filled with exclamation points and nothing else. Blaine thought it must be pretty good and couldn't wait to see what had made Kurt so excited.

So Blaine found himself waiting outside of Dalton like usual for his boyfriend, but he was shifting form foot to foot. He grinned happily and his heart beat sped up quickly as he saw Burt pull up. Kurt was out of the car quickly, waving over his shoulder to Burt before running to Blaine.  
>Kurt grabbed Blaine arm quickly and started dragging him through Dalton and to a small private alcove that gave them some privacy.<p>

Blaine was shocked and confused as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine neck and hugged him tightly. Blaine's arms automatically went around his waist, hugging him back.  
>"What? Kurt what's going on?" Blaine asked, his brain finally catching up to him and he managed to speak.<br>Kurt pulled back a little so his face was right in front of Blaine's, the brightest smile he had ever seen on his face.

"Good morning Blaine," Kurt spoke, his voice a little rough and wispy but the words came out of his mouth. Blaine jaw dropped open and he just stared.  
>"But-you just—how-holy crap!" Blaine stuttered, arm tightening around Kurt. "You talked, you really spoke."<br>"I did," Kurt agreed. Kurt's voice was higher than other males but so beautiful. Tears of joy filled Kurt's eyes as they did Blaine's.  
>"Kurt," Blaine breathed. "This is...amazing...there are no words."<p>

Blaine crushed his lips to Kurt's, pushing him up against the wall and putting everything he felt into the kiss. His hand rested on Kurt's hips, squeezing as he passionately kissed Kurt, tongue dancing with his. Kurt moaned softly and threaded his fingers in to Blaine's hair, catching slightly with the hair gel but it felt _good_. Blaine pushed himself flush against Kurt's body, shivering at the feeling of Kurt's body against his. His angled his head better to kiss Kurt more forcefully, glad that Kurt was kissing him back with just as much passion.

They hadn't made out like this before and boy did it feel good. Blaine had never felt like this before and he couldn't get enough. He moaned softly and nipped at Kurt's bottom lip, drawing a whimper from Kurt. Blaine pulled away, resting his forehead against Kurt's and panting heavily, his breath mingling with Kurt's.

"I love you," Kurt breathed, chest heaving. He was looking at Blaine with wide trusting eyes and Blaine smiled brightly.  
>"I love you too Kurt, so much," Blaine breathed and kissed him again, showing him how much he loved him. They pulled away again, trying to catch their breath.<br>"I'm so proud of you Kurt," Blaine said.  
>"I couldn't have done it without you, Blaine," Kurt said, his voice cracking a bit.<p>

Blaine shook his head.  
>"Yes you could have. You are so strong Kurt," Blaine said, grinning. "I knew you could do it."<br>"I admit," Kurt said quietly. "That I've been able to for a few weeks, make small conversation but I wanted to wait until I could absolutely do it. To tell you how much a love you."  
>Blaine had never felt so happy and kissed Kurt again.<br>"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine said when he pulled away.

The bell rang, loud and sharp and they quickly straightened their clothes and ties before taking each other's hands and heading to class, unable to keep the large silly grins off their faces.  
>Wes and David were the first to notice that something was up with their favourite couple (but don't tell Nick and Jeff that) as they were smiling so brightly. David feared that another shopping trip may be on the way and was quickly thinking of excuses to get out of it. Nick was happy that Kurt looked happy and Jeff was smiling amusedly.<p>

By lunch the rest of the Warbler's had seen Kurt and Blaine's happy behaviour and they were curious to know why. They were sitting around at lunch, waiting for Blaine and Kurt to show up. They did, holding hands and carrying their lunch with one hand. They slid in to their chair and frowned when they saw everyone staring at them.  
>"What?" Blaine asked.<br>"We are just wondering why you guys are so happy," Nick said for the group.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other before they turned back to the group.  
>"Are we not allowed to be happy?" Kurt asked, his voice not very loud but everyone heard him. Their jaws dropped as the stared at him in shock. Thad fell out of his chair in shock, the loud thump breaking the tense silence.<br>"No way!" Wes cried. The boys erupted up in to cheers, screaming loudly and jumping up and down. Nick and Jeff reached out to touch Kurt on the arm, cheering loudly. Kurt was smiling brightly and didn't flinch at the loud noise they were making.  
>Blaine chuckled, gripping Kurt's hand tightly as the Warbler's cheered and danced around.<p>

When they finally calmed down enough to get Thad off the floor they sat back down in their seats, gushing happily.  
>"Congratulations Kurt," Wes beamed and Kurt beamed right back.<br>"Thank you," Kurt said, his voice cracking slightly and he took a sip of water.  
>"How does it feel?" David asked, grinning.<p>

"I have to take it easy otherwise I can damage my vocal chords but it feels good to have my voice back," Kurt said quietly, not speaking at a normal voice level yet.  
>The boys nodded in understanding but still looked so happy.<br>"What were your first words?" Jeff asked.  
>"Good morning Blaine," Kurt grinned, looking at Blaine lovingly. Blaine leant over and pecked Kurt on the lips while the boys made 'awww'ing noises.<p>

"We should celebrate," Thad declared suddenly. Kurt cocked his head to one side, looking confused.  
>The other boys cheered and agreed.<br>"Don't worry Kurt, we'll sort it all out," Thad grinned and Kurt turned to Blaine, looking a little worried.  
>"Don't worry," Blaine said quietly as the boys fell into conversation about planning. "I won't let them go over board and make sure that it's OK with Burt."<p>

"Thanks Blaine," Kurt grinned and squeezed Blaine's thigh under the table. The rest of the day went quickly and Kurt was all kind of questions; like was he allergic to anything (Kurt answered apple juice and Blaine nearly cried from the unfairness of it all) and what his favourite colour was. Blaine had been given permission from Burt to come over (they had asked during the day because they were so excited that Kurt could talk) and Blaine drove them home after school.

Blaine had asked Kurt if he wanted to try and sing along to the radio.  
>"Not yet," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I still have a lot of voice training to go before I can sing again. Just me talking is a huge step."<br>"I'm so proud of you Kurt," Blaine said, looking at him adoringly.  
>So they drove without the radio on, not wanting to tempt Kurt, and they just talked instead. Blaine had never thought that something so simple could amaze him. Talking came naturally and almost seemed like there was nothing to it.<p>

But since meeting Kurt he knew that he had thank his lucky stars for everything in his life right now. They pulled up and walked hand in hand to the house. Kurt opened the door using his key and they went in, taking off their shoes and making straight for the couch. Blaine flopped down and opened his arms, pouting softly. Kurt chuckled and snuggled into Blaine's chest, Blaine's arms wrapping around his waist.

"Have you told Santana and Brittany?" Blaine asked, hugging Kurt tightly.  
>"Hmm, I messaged them during the day. They're coming over this weekend to hear me speak," Kurt grinned. "I just wonder how long it will take for Santana to tell me to shut up."<br>Blaine laughed, sending vibrations along Kurt's back.  
>"Are you going to tell the rest of New Directions?" Blaine asked carefully and he felt Kurt stiffen in his arms.<p>

"Of course," Kurt said and Blaine wasn't surprised that he could mask his feelings not only in his face but in his voice too.  
>"Kurt," Blaine said softly, gently kissing the sensitive bit on Kurt neck. "It's just me. You can be honest, I'd rather you were actually. We can tell each other anything...at least I thought we could."<br>"Of course I can Blaine," Kurt said, twisting in Blaine's lap (causing some very nice friction) and looking at Blaine with those eyes.

"I trust you Blaine. I love you and I am honest with you," Kurt implored. "I know I can tell you anything and you can tell ME anything."  
>Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt gently on the lips.<br>"Then tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours," Blaine said, smirking and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to tell New Directions," Kurt said. "Finn's very excited, hoping that we can all re-connect again."  
>"How are things with Finn?" Blaine interrupted.<br>"Better. He's really trying and so am I," Kurt said and Blaine nodded.  
>"That's good. Sorry, please continue," Blaine said.<br>"I'll tell them. Probably this weekend. I just don't want them to think that just because I can talk again it will go back to the way it was," Kurt said, looking at his hands.

Blaine hugged him and nuzzled his neck.  
>"You know, the Warbler's will probably hold your congratulatory party this weekend. Why don't we invite New Directions and get the guys talking to them, show them how loved you are at Dalton and how things may not be the same but they can be better then what it is now?"<p>

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Kurt beamed. "That's brilliant."  
>"I know," Blaine said smugly and Kurt hit him on the shoulder.<br>"I need to rest my voice so I don't overdo it and damage something," Kurt sighed and Blaine could hear his voice cracking as he talked.  
>"I can find something much better to do with your mouth than talking," Blaine grinned.<p>

"Dirty," Kurt croaked and Blaine began to splutter.  
>"What-no-I didn't-I meant kissing-I would never pressure you."<br>Kurt blushed red and couldn't believe what he had said.  
>"I know you wouldn't," Kurt said, cutting Blaine off. "I trust you. I really like kissing you though."<p>

"I love kissing you," Blaine said and pressed his lips back to Kurt and held him tightly. The kiss started of slow, slowly building with passion. Tongue slid against each other, licking, tasting. Kurt hands went into Blaine's hair, like they had earlier, and massaged the scalp. Blaine hummed with appreciation and the hands that were resting on Kurt's hips squeezed. Kurt's shirt had come un-tugged and a little bit of skin was showing. Blaine ran this thumbs over the patch of skin and Kurt shivered.

Both knew they wouldn't have long before someone came home but they were reluctant to pull away from each other. Eventually Blaine did and Kurt whimpered softly. Blaine nearly took him again but restrained himself. Lucky, because they heard a car pull up and a door slamming. They made themselves more presentable but Kurt didn't move from Blaine's arms, he never wanted to move from Blaine's arms.

**YAY! Kurt can talk! I'm not actually sure how this story will end...hmmm guess we are all in for a surprise! Please review! Some Rachel bashing to come!  
>I am allergic to apple juice and it's so unfair because it tastes soooo good! Life is cruel! I'm interested to know if any of you are allergic to anything so please tell!<strong>


	16. The Party

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! Wow some of things you guys are allergic to! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 16: The party **

After much talking and arranging with the Hummel-Hudson family, Burt agreed for a small backyard party at their place to congratulate Kurt for being able to speak again. Santana, Brittany and Blaine had been offered to stay the night which the accepted. The Warbler's were thrilled that they were getting their party and were excited to see where Kurt lived. They didn't know much about his home life and they wanted to learn more about him.

Burt had been hesitant about New Directions coming but Kurt assured him that he would be OK and that he really did need to reach out to his friends. Perhaps with him being able to talk again it would make things easier and much more could be said. Finn had gone to Glee club and invited them all over on Saturday for lunch. The group was excited and said that they would all be there. Mercedes was the most excited. Things had been getting slightly better between her and Kurt.

After his second session of therapy, Mercedes and Kurt had been messaging each other more often. There was still tension there, for Mercedes could never really understand what had happened, but they were working it out slowly. Santana had cast a cold glare on the group at the invitation but she didn't say anything. If that's what Kurt wanted then so be it, but Santana wasn't about to forgive the group for what had happened.

Hell, she barley forgave herself for what happened, a least she had the balls to man up and do something about it, rather than abandoning their friend when he needed help the most. Brittany was clueless as ever and was just happy that she got to see her two dolphins this weekend.  
>Saturday approached quickly and Kurt was slightly nervous about having the two groups mixed together.<p>

Blaine arrived first, earlier than what he was meant to but Kurt didn't mind. Blaine was able to sooth his nerves, kissing them away. Santana and Brittany were next to rock up and helped set up. Both had grinned brightly when Kurt greeted them with words and hugged him tightly. Brittany had given him a quick kiss on the lips (much to Blaine's shock) and Santana hugged him again, whispering in his ear that she was proud of him.

Kurt had been shocked but smiled at her. He knew that Santana would deny it later if he ever told anyone so he kept it to himself. The Warbler's arrived in one big group, greeting Burt and Carol politely and charmingly.  
>"Do they teach charm at that school?" Burt grunted to Kurt who snorted.<br>"They're thinking of adding it as a compulsory subject sir," Thad grinned as he heard Burt, causing them all to burst out laughing.

Kurt was nervous when New Directions started turning up. Kurt greeted them all with words and they all hugged him tightly. Puck had given him an extra tight hug and clapped him on the back.  
>"Congrats Porcelain," Puck said gruffly and Kurt smiled at him. The girls gushed over him, Mercedes telling him how proud she was him and that she was sorry.<br>"I know what I did was wrong white boy," Mercedes said quietly. "And I'm sorry."

Kurt hugged her.  
>"I know," he murmured in her ear.<br>Rachel had come storming in dramatically. The Warbler's stared at her as she talked loudly.  
>"Is she for real?" Nick asked Kurt as Rachel started going on about the Warbler's not still their set list.<br>"I'm afraid so," Kurt said dryly.

Blaine took his hand and squeezed it tightly.  
>"Let get the barbeque started," Burt said gruffly, carrying the meat outside. The boys all followed out quickly, the girls coming out a much slower pace. Kurt was surprised at how the Warbler's and New Directions got on. The boys had started a football game and were laughing and joking. Some of the girls had joined in as well.<p>

Brittany sat with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn as they gossiped, Kurt braiding Brittany's hair for her.  
>The girls asked how Dalton was and how was Blaine. They looked over to see them playing football and admiring the boys forms. Blaine looked especially good, his arm muscles bulging as he reached for the ball that was coming his way.<p>

"Damn white boy, they are all fine," Mercedes said and Kurt chuckled.  
>"Nick and Jeff are together and Wes has a girlfriend but the rest are free," Kurt told them and they laughed.<br>Lunch was served up and Kurt watched with horror as the boys scoffed down their food as if it was the last meal they were ever going to get. Blaine was slower, but not my much. Kurt didn't understand where he put it all. Why was he not looking for extra large pants? The boy could eat.

"Are you not hungry?" Blaine asked, noticing that Kurt was eating.  
>"I'm shocked," Kurt said, eyes wide.<br>"About what?" Blaine asked, confused.  
>"About how fast you are all eating. It's not going to disappear you know," Kurt said. Blaine chuckled and put an arm around his boyfriends waist.<br>"You don't know that Kurt," Blaine chuckled and Kurt rolled his eyes, eating slowly.

Kurt thought he should have known that nothing could ever go smoothly in his life. Nothing had so far, so why should today be any different. The boys had started another football game and they were milling around, soaking up the good day.  
>"Are you looking forward to be able to sing again?" Quinn asked quietly, picking at some grass as they watched the boys.<br>"I am. I've missed it," Kurt said quietly, his voice starting to strain from all the use.

Quinn nodded along with the other girls.  
>"Do you think you'll join the Warblers?" Mercedes asked.<br>"You totally should," Santana said. "With you they'd be unstoppable."  
>Kurt smiled at her in thanks.<br>"Kurt won't be joining the Warblers," Rachel snorted loudly. "When he can sing again, he'll be back at McKinley with New Directions."

All of them turned to Rachel and stared.  
>"What? You know it's true. Kurt belongs with New Directions. He's only at Dalton until he got his voice back and recover from the attack," Rachel said knowingly.<br>Kurt stared at her in shock.  
>"The only time," Santana growled. "Kurt would ever go back to McKinley is when all the homophobic jackasses leave the school."<p>

"Kurt can join the Warbler's if he wants," Mercedes growled, taking Kurt's hand. "We'll support him with his choice."  
>"My boy can do what he want," Puck said and Kurt looked up sharply to see that they had stopped playing football and were all staring at Rachel as if she was mentally challenged.<p>

Rachel looked at Puck coldly before turning back to Kurt.  
>"Really Kurt, I know you've going through a tough time but you belong to New Directions," Rachel went on and Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing.<br>"Would you listen to yourself?" Quinn snapped. "How dare you suggest that Kurt go back to such an unsafe environment. Do you care about him at all?"

"Of course I do," Rachel sniffed. "Kurt can't just abandon New Directions. He was one of the first people in it. So naturally Kurt _will _come back to us."  
>Rachel glared at Kurt slightly, as if daring him to disagree. Kurt couldn't believe it, Rachel had finally come unhinged.<p>

"Enough Rachel," Finn snapped suddenly and Rachel's mouth fell open with shock. She never thought that Finn would raise his voice at her.  
>"What? I merely pointing out that Kurt and his voice will always be with-" Rachel started but was cut off again.<br>"What Kurt does with his voice is his decision. If he wants to sing with the Warbler's then that is the decision we respect and support," Finn said.

Kurt looked up to Finn with a proud look in his eyes. Finn nodded once to Kurt and glared at Rachel. Kurt knew how much Finn must be hurting to do this. He had always had a soft spot for Rachel but Finn was doing what he promised to do. He was stepping up as a step-brother.  
>Rachel looked shocked.<br>"I think," Kurt said quietly and a little coldly. "That you should leave."

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed.  
>"He asked you, to leave," Puck growled. Rachel stood and smoothed her clothes out, nose in the air.<br>"Fine," she huffed and turned to Kurt. "Although I'm glad you have your voice back, I hope you will come to your senses soon and join us again."  
>With that she stormed off into the house and was gone.<p>

Blaine was suddenly by his side, rubbing his back as Kurt just sat there, looking at the house.  
>"Is that girl on something?" David asked, looking confused. "Did that really just happen?"<br>"Oh it happened?" Santana said darkly.  
>"Are you OK?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt gave the tinniest of shrugs, unable to tear his gaze away from the house.<p>

Blaine shared a worried glance with the girls and the boys and continued to rub Kurt's back.  
>Burt and Carol were looking at Kurt worriedly and were glad to see the back of Rachel. Kurt took a deep breath and managed to tear his gaze away.<br>"I'm OK," Kurt said quietly, shaking his head. "I'm just going to get a drink."

Kurt stood quickly and hurried into the house, leaving everyone worried.  
>Blaine made to stand up but Burt shook his head.<br>"Just let him collect himself," Burt said and he patted Finn on the shoulder. "You did good Finn."

Kurt hurried into the house and into the kitchen. He leant heavily over the sink and took a few deep trembling breaths.  
>He took a glass with shaking hands and got himself some water, sipping it carefully. He shouldn't have invited Rachel. Hadn't she proved time and time again that she only cared about herself?<p>

Even Finn knew that when she had done that stupid video that featured Puck, Jesse and Finn all fighting over her. Kurt had been stupid to think that Rachel would be concerned for his well fare. Kurt shook his head. He was done with Rachel and all her selfishness. He would never step foot back in McKinley, never back into that death trap.

The phone rang and was glad for the distraction. He hurried to it and picked it up.  
>"Hello?" Kurt answered.<br>"Hello, this is Jason Phillip from Ohio's Juvenile Detention Centre, is Kurt Hummel there?"  
>"Speaking," Kurt stammered, dread filling him. He clutched at the kitchen counter for support, dreading what this man wanted.<br>"Kurt Hummel, I'm here on behalf of Dave Karofsky," Jason said and Kurt started to shake. "He would like to arrange a meeting with you as soon as possible."

Kurt grip on the counter went slack and he swayed dangerously.  
>"Mr Hummel?" Jason said, his voice distant.<br>Kurt eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground with a thump, the phone tumbling out of his hand.

**Mwhahahaha cliff hanger! I'm so mean! Please review!**


	17. Reactions

**I'm cruel I know but here is the next chapter! Yay! Thank you all so much for your reviews! Another special shout out to Canadian-23! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story! I love you!**

**Chapter 17: Reactions **

The next thing he was aware of was someone gently slapping his cheek. It took him a minute to realize what was happening and his flinched away, curling up on to his side.  
>"Kurt!" said a voice right in his ear. He whole body was trembling. Fear pounded in every cell of his body. It was automatic to curl up into a ball and just take what was coming.<p>

Kurt had no idea where he was or what was happening, all he could do was hear that voice, Dave Karofsky.  
><em>I'll kill you. Hey lady boy! You're a fag and I wish you were dead.<br>_Hands touched him but he flinched again, curling up tighter into a ball. He just wanted it to stop, why wouldn't he leave him alone, what had he ever done to deserve this. He had gotten what he wanted, Kurt was at McKinley anymore, he had been driven out. Why wouldn't it just stop?

"Kurt," said a gentle voice in his ear. Blaine. Kurt could pick his voice out anywhere, anytime. Kurt's eyes screwed up tightly as more hands touched him and he flinched violently and the hands retracted.  
>"Kurt. Can you hear me. You're safe," Blaine voice floated over him like a protective blanket.<br>He was safe? Was he? He didn't know where he was, maybe Blaine was in trouble too. That caused more fear to shoot up Kurt's spine.

"Please Kurt," Blaine continued. "You're OK I promise."  
>Blaine kept his promises, Kurt knew that. Kurt cracked an eye open, just enough so that he could see out of it. He was lying on a tiled floor. He recognized the patterns and it took his a moment to realize that it was the kitchen floor. His eyes opened a little more and he saw the jeans of people nearly next to him.<p>

He saw parts of the phone and figured it must have broken when he dropped it. Opps. Burt wasn't going to be too happy about that.  
>Suddenly Blaine face was in his line of vision and he looked so scared.<br>"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, his voice full of worry.  
>Kurt drew in a shaky rattled breath and started to uncurl himself slowly.<br>"Slowly," Blaine encouraged.

Kurt took another breath and shakily started to try and sit up. Burt was next to him on the other side, helping him sit up. Kurt felt really weak and his head swam.  
>Kurt looked around and saw that Santana, Puck, Blaine, Burt, Carol, Finn and Brittany were in the kitchen, all around him.<p>

He could distantly heard Nick keeping everyone back in the living room and some crying. Mercedes? Or maybe Tina, Kurt wasn't sure.  
>"Drink this Kurt," Carol said softly, holding a glass to his lips. Kurt gently sipped and turned his head away when he had enough. Blaine was kneeling behind now and Kurt leant back into him, Blaine's hands soothing his back and hair.<p>

"Let's get you upstairs," Burt said gruffly. Kurt was suddenly scooped into Blaine's arms and they were heading upstairs quickly. Kurt kept his eyes shut and didn't open them again until he felt the bed under him. Blaine sat on the edge of the bed but not touching Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine and saw that he was being cautious, he didn't want to freak Kurt out anymore than he was. Kurt thought it was sweet but Blaine had nothing to fear. Kurt would never be afraid of Blaine.

So he moved closer to Blaine, curling into his warmth and Blaine wrapped his arms around him gently. Burt, Carol, Brittany, Santana, Finn and Puck had followed to make sure that he was OK and they filed into the room. Brittany crawled onto the bed too by Kurt's feet.  
>"What happened?" Kurt asked quietly.<br>"I needed that bathroom," Puck spoke up. "You had been gone for a couple of minutes. I went passed the kitchen and saw you passed out."

"I fainted," Kurt agreed quietly.  
>"I yelled for help and tried to get you to wake up. You were out like a light," Puck said.<br>"Thanks," Kurt said and Puck nodded.  
>"What happened Kurt?" Burt demanded softly. "Why did you have the phone?"<p>

"Sorry for breaking it," Kurt mumbled quietly and Burt snorted and shook his head.  
>"I don't care about the phone Kurt. I care about you. What happened?" Burt said.<br>Kurt took a deep breath and took Blaine's hand for support. He wasn't sure he could get it out.  
>"We can leave if you like," Santana said, gesturing to Puck, Finn and Brittany. Kurt shook his head.<br>"No, stay. You are my friends," Kurt said quietly. Puck looked stunned for a moment before smiling. "Besides, I need reliable sources to spread the news to the others."

They chuckled at that and Blaine rubbed Kurt's back.  
>"Who was on the phone?" Carol asked softly.<br>"Jason Phillips," Kurt said, looking to Puck who's eyes went wide. "I take it you know him, Puck."  
>Everyone looked to Puck who nodded.<br>"Shit Kurt, what the hell did he want?" Puck demanded.  
>"Who is Jason Phillips?" Burt growled.<p>

"He's one of the main guys at the Ohio's Juvenile Detention Centre," Puck growled.  
>Carol gasped and Santana's eyes went wide. Blaine's hands stopped in shock and Brittany touched Kurt's leg.<br>"What was he calling for?" Burt demanded, face growing red.  
>"<em>He <em>wants to talk to me," Kurt said quietly. Finn punched the wall and Kurt jumped.  
>"No way!" Finn yelled.<p>

"No," Burt growled. "He doesn't get to talk to you."  
>"What an asshole," Santana growled and for once Burt didn't correct her language. Carol was shaking her head, tears welling up in her eyes.<br>"The guy who tried to kill you wants to talk to you?" Blaine seethed. "NO. No way!"  
>Their protests were getting louder and it was making Kurt on edge. Somehow, Brittany managed to see this and took Kurt's other hand.<p>

"I think Dolphin might faint again," Brittany said and everyone stopped talking and watched Kurt worriedly. Blaine's hands were soothing his back again and kissed his temple.  
>"I need some time," Kurt said quietly, voice cracking. The other's nodded and left quietly, not before checking if he needed anything. Blaine went to leave but Kurt grabbed him and tugged him down. Kurt laid down on his side and wrapped Blaine's arm around his waist so that he was the little spoon.<p>

Kurt closed his eyes and focused on Blaine's breathing, trying to stop his mind for going a mile a minute. Blaine began to sing softly and Kurt felt himself losing himself in the song, his body calming down. He still felt weak from fainting but Blaine was comforting him.  
>Eventually his thoughts calmed down and he didn't feel as if he was about to lose him mind. Karofsky wanted to see him. He shivered at the thought and Blaine's arm's tightened around him.<p>

Why he had no idea, but he guess he never had the chance to find out because he fainted. He blushed slightly and felt embarrassed about his reaction. He could people moving down stairs and wondered if everyone was still there or if they were going home.  
>"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.<br>"Yes?" Blaine murmured in his ear.  
>"Is everyone still here?" Kurt whispered, his voice starting to hurt.<p>

"I don't know. I can check if you like," Blaine said. Kurt nodded and Blaine slid away, not before leaving a kiss on his cheek.  
>Blaine left the room and Kurt stayed where he was. He thought quickly, before Blaine could get back. He needed to find out why Karofsky wanted to see him before he could make in decisions.<p>

Burt would downright refuse. He Kurt to having nothing to do with that boy anymore. Carol of course would be on Burt's side. Finn was making good on his promise so he was out. Blaine wouldn't want Kurt to do anything that would put him in danger. After his reaction to the phone call he knew he would have a hard time convincing him he would be OK.  
>There was only two people left. Puck and Santana. Both were bad ass and Kurt knew that they were the only two who could help him.<p>

Puck had been to Juvie and he knew that Puck would protect him. Santana basically did anything he said. Kurt thought she may even be impressed with his decision. He would call Jason Phillips back and find out what Karofsky wanted and then he would go from there.  
>He heard footsteps and then Blaine's arms were circling around him again.<br>"Burt's sending them home," Blaine said. "I think Rachel put an end to the party anyway."

Kurt nodded, snuggling back into Blaine.  
>"They wanted to say goodbye but Burt doesn't want them to crowd you," Blaine continued and Kurt nodded again.<br>"You'll see them on Monday anyway."

Kurt sighed and turned in Blaine's arms, burying in his face in the crook of his neck.  
>"Are you OK now?" Blaine asked, his nose touching Kurt's.<br>"Yes," Kurt whispered, gently pecking Blaine's on the lips.  
>"You really scared me," Blaine admitted. "I never been so sacred. You were just lying there with Puck trying to wake you."<p>

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, feeling guilty.  
>"It's not your fault," Blaine whispered harshly. "It's his. I hate him for what he did to you Kurt."<br>Kurt shivered and nuzzled further into Blaine.  
>Kurt finger's gently traced Blaine's jaw line as they laid there in silence.<br>"I love you Kurt," Blaine said, his eyes holding so much emotion.  
>"I love you too," Kurt whispered and just held Blaine.<p>

Blaine was reluctant to leave Kurt but knew that his parents were expecting him home. He had promised his mum that he would be home for dinner.  
>"I have to go," Blaine said quietly.<br>Kurt pouted but nodded. He got up and paused when he saw that Kurt was doing the same.  
>"No, you stay here. Rest," Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt in for a sweet kiss.<p>

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Blaine said. Kurt nodded and laid back on the bed. Blaine smiled at him one last time before going. Burt, Carol and Finn were all in the living room.  
>"I have to get home," Blaine said as he went in. Carol stood and gave him a hug and Blaine blushed slightly.<br>"Thanks for everything Blaine," Burt said, shaking his hand. Finn held out his fist for Finn to bump and he did.

Blaine bade them all goodbye and headed to his car, looking up to Kurt's window one last time before leaving.

Kurt sat on his bed and pulled out his phone. He looked around and made sure that he couldn't hear anyone on the stairs before typing out a message.

_To: Puck, Santana  
>I need your help-K<em>

He waited for their reply anxiously.

_What can I do?-P  
>I'm in-S<em>

**The End! Just kidding! But you will have to wait for the next chapter ;) Please review! **


	18. Karofsky

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing and I really appreciate you taking the time to read and review! **

**Chapter 18: Karofsky**

On Sunday, Kurt had a brief opportunity with Santana and Brittany (those two were attached to the hip. Of course Brittany was in is Santana was)to call back Jason Phillips and ask what he had called about. Santana and Brittany were there to keep an eye out for Burt, Carol or Finn and there for moral support.  
>After finally reaching Jason (the man was busy) Kurt made up some lame excuse about their power being cut of abruptly, Jason explained that as a part of Karofsky's rehabilitation, he needed to make amends and talk about what had happened.<p>

Dave felt the need to talk to Kurt and apologize for what he had done. Dave had gone a bit crazy in the end had been the in prison psych ward for a while but having talked through it, Dave wanted to reach out to Kurt.  
>Santana had made a cold, disgusted face and Brittany looked upset.<p>

"He would like to see you as soon as possible," Jason said. "It would be in the visiting area, with guards, and behind bullet proof glass."  
>Kurt took a deep breath. "I'll see him," Kurt said quietly.<br>Santana's jaw dropped open and she nearly fell off the bed.  
>"Is tomorrow OK?" Jason asked.<br>"It's fine. I'll be there around ten," Kurt said and he hung up.

"Are you insane," Santana screeched silently. "He tried to kill you and now you want to see the asshole?"  
>"I need to know why he did it," Kurt snapped softly. "I need to see him being punished for what he did."<br>"Fine. It makes no sense but fine. But I will be there with you so I can give the asshole a piece of my mind," Santana growled.

"Fine," Kurt snapped back.  
>"How are we going to get there?" Brittany asked.<br>"Puck is going to pick me up tomorrow to drop me off at school. I told my dad I needed to thank Puck privately. He agreed, so Puck will drive us out tomorrow," Kurt said.  
>Santana looked mildly impressed.<br>"Covered all bases I see. What about the school, and Blaine?" Santana asked.

"I don't like lying to Blaine, so I haven't told him anything, about any of this. As for the school, I haven't figured that out yet," Kurt sighed.  
>"Call them, tell them you broke down and will be late," Santana said. Kurt looked up, surprised.<br>"That's actually brilliant. Thanks," Kurt said. Santana shrugged, with a smirk on her lips.  
>"I know," She smirked and they chuckled.<p>

Monday morning rolled around quickly and Puck was there early to pick him up. Kurt was just lucky that Burt had left for work early and it was only Carol and Finn in the house. Kurt didn't eat much breakfast, nervous. They bade everyone goodbye and jumped in the truck and pulled away.  
>They drove in silence to Santana's place where both Santana and Brittany were waiting for them outside. They jumped in and Puck quickly drove away.<p>

"Have you rang the school?" Santana asked, Kurt shook his head and pulled out his phone. He rang the school and Hannah answered.  
>"Good morning this Hannah at reception of Dalton Academy, how can I help you?"<br>"Hi, it's Kurt Hummel. I was just ringing to let you know that I'll be in late today. My car's broken down and we are getting a tow truck out here now but it will be a while," Kurt lied.

Puck nodded, looking impressed and Santana was smirking.  
>"Of course no problem. Do you need me to contact anyone?" Hannah asked.<br>"No. My dad's a mechanic so I know everyone around the area, thank you," Kurt lied.  
>"No problem. Just come by when you arrive so I can mark you off," Hannah said.<br>"I will. Bye," Kurt said and hung up. He took a deep breath and felt guilty.

"Well done, Hummel," Puck said and Kurt scowled at him.  
>"I didn't want to, but no way would my dad let me anywhere near Karofsky," Kurt sighed.<br>"He has good reason," Puck said, gripping the steering wheel. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
>Kurt sighed and rubbed his eyes.<br>"I don't expect you to understand," Kurt said softly. "But I can't...move on unless I know. I want this behind me and to move on with my life."

The other's nodded and they fell into silence. They didn't really understand it, but none of them had been in Kurt's position before so they weren't there to judge. Kurt felt guilty for lying to people and not letting them know where he was, especially his dad and Blaine. Kurt looked at his phone when it vibrated and saw that he had a message from Blaine.

_Hey babe! Where are you? Usually you're hear by now xxx-B_

"Aww crap," Kurt whimpered and Santana looked over his shoulder from the back seat.  
>"What are you going to say?" Santana asked.<br>"I don't want to lie to him," Kurt whispered.  
>"He'll panic if you don't say anything," Puck warned and Kurt sighed, he knew Puck was right.<br>"What do I say?" Kurt asked the car.

"Tell your dolphin that you had to something but you're OK and will talk to him later," Brittany said and they all stared at her.  
>"What? I read it in one of my mum's books," Brittany said, looking at them blankly.<br>"You can read?" Puck asked.  
>"Sometimes. Sometimes I forget how to though," Brittany said sadly. Kurt shook his head, amazed by Brittany and quickly composed a message and sent it.<p>

_There is something I have to do. I'm Ok so don't worry. I'll talk to you later xxx-K_

Kurt pocketed his phone and tried to forget that it was there. It was a long ride out to the detention centre and it was mostly in silence. Brittany kept Kurt calm buy coming up with random conversation topics that no one really understood. Puck occasionally looked at Kurt and offered him a comforting smile which Kurt appreciated.  
>"I'm surprised you asked me," Puck said suddenly. "To take you out here. I would have thought it would be hobbit for sure to take you."<p>

"You have experience in the place," Kurt said, looking at Puck. "Besides, you've proven to me, just like Santana and Brittany that you are sorry for what happened and are trying to make a difference."  
>"I am, you know. Both sorry and trying to be different. Being with Lauren has showed me that and what happened to you," Puck said quietly. Kurt nodded and looked back out the window.<p>

Eventually they pulled up and parked. All Kurt's nerves had come back and he shook slightly. They got out of the car and Brittany took his hand, Santana the other. Puck led the group in, looking mighty fierce and protective. They had to surrender all phones and any loose items on them. They were searched waved through a metal detector. They had to sign in and were given passes and were led into the visiting area.

The room was dull and Puck shivered. Kurt looked at Puck and a wave of guilt hit him.  
>"Sorry I made you come back," Kurt said quietly as they walked in.<br>"I'm fine. I said I would do it," Puck said, jaw tight. A guard led them to a seat where they were looking through glass and bars. Nobody was in there yet and Kurt sat down heavily.

Santana, Brittany and Puck stood behind him, clutching at his shoulder for support. Kurt was grateful for them.  
>Kurt looked up suddenly when he heard movement and suddenly found himself starting at the boy who nearly killed him.<p>

Dave had gained weight and muscle. His hair was dishevelled and there was a bruise on his jaw and he had a black eye. Kurt didn't feel sorry for him . Dave sat down and stared at Kurt. Kurt stared back, trying not to let him emotions show. He had built this mask to a perfection over the years and nothing was going to break it.

"You wanted to see me," Kurt said coldly, breaking the silence.  
>"Alone," Dave grunted.<br>"There is no way he was coming alone," Puck growled and Dave looked at him.  
>"Fine," he grunted.<br>"Why did you want to see me?" Kurt demanded.

Dave said nothing and just stared.  
>"Listen you asshole. You nearly killed him. At the minimum you owe him an explanation, so talk or we leave," Santana snarled and Dave glared back at her.<br>"I nearly killed you," Dave said softly.  
>"Yes, I was there," Kurt said coldly. "I wouldn't have told."<p>

"You act like you so much better than everyone," Dave sneered. "How was I to know you wouldn't. Revenge and all that?"  
>"Because unlike you," Kurt sneered back. "I don't care what people think of me. I'm proud of who I am and not some scared little boy."<br>"Don't test me Hummel," Dave growled, slamming his fist down. Kurt flinched back and a guard stepped forward.

"Watch it?" he snarled and Dave shrunk a bit. They sat in silence again.  
>"If you're not going to say anything then we're leaving," Kurt said and Dave sighed.<br>"I'm not going to apologize," Dave said suddenly. "Because it was you who made me end up here and I'll be here for a long time. But... I wish I hadn't of done what I did."

"So do I," Kurt said quietly.  
>"You are an asshole Karofsky," Santana snarled. "I hope you get the shit beaten out of you, you pathetic low life scum bag!"<br>"You may never change," Kurt snarled. "But I have! You can't keep me in your little trap of fear. I hope you never get out. You disgust me."  
>He spat at the glass, right at Karofsky's face and stood up, marching away. The other's quickly followed after him, not looking back at Karofsky.<p>

They collected there things in silence and hurried back to the car. They got in and Puck drove away quickly. They drove in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.  
>"Pull over," Kurt said quietly and Puck pulled off to the side. When the car stopped, Kurt was out of the car and off to the side. He bent over and threw up, coughing and spluttering.<p>

The others jumped out of the car and helped him. Kurt wiped the back of his mouth and they led him back to the car. They gave him some water to rinse his mouth and helped him back in.  
>Puck slid behind the driver's seat and started off again.<br>"I don't regret going," Kurt said quietly.  
>"Do you feel like you can move on?" Brittany asked quietly.<p>

"With you guys and Blaine yes," Kurt said honestly. "Karofsky will always be a low life jackass. He ruined his life but I won't let him ruin mine."  
>"Of course you won't," Santana said with a smirk. "You are much to fabulous."<br>Kurt giggled and soon they were all laughing loudly and uncontrollably.

Puck drove them back into town and they decided to grab something to eat, it being lunch time.  
>"I don't think I can go to school," Kurt sighed, picking at a chip.<br>"So, we'll ditch for the rest of the day," Santana shrugged.  
>"I'm going to be in so much trouble when they find out," Kurt sighed.<br>"We'll be there," Puck said, patting Kurt on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get Burt and Blaine to understand."

"Thanks," Kurt said and went back to his lunch. If you had asked him last year if he would be having lunch with Brittany, Santana and Puck as friends, he would have laughed in your face . But now, Kurt couldn't imagine it any other way.

**Please review! I hope the encounter was OK. I know it was short but I never intended it to be long. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys! **


	19. Found out

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! Amazing guys, seriously! Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Chapter 19: Found out**

After eating lunch, they went back to Santana's to hang out. They put on a movie and just relaxed on the couch. Santana's parents weren't home so they didn't have the fear of being caught. Kurt took a shower, wanting to wash off the encounter off his skin. He scrubbed himself thoroughly three times before rinsing off and stepping out. He towelled himself off and slipped into a pair of Santana's jeans and one of her tops (fashion knows no gender).

He dried his hair, styling it before going back down stairs to the others.  
>"When I got out of Juvie, I stayed in the shower for two hours," Puck grunted, staring at the TV. "I felt I'd never be clean again."<br>Kurt nodded in understanding. Just being there for that short amount of time made him feel dirty.  
>"Thank you. All of you for coming," Kurt said.<p>

Brittany hugged Kurt tightly.  
>"Your my dolphin. I'll do anything for you," Brittany said and kissed his cheek.<br>"I mean it, Kurt. We've got your back, when ever, where ever," Puck said, nodding.  
>"My Britt's and I are there for you," Santana said simply. "I may be a bitch, but you are too. We get along. We make the people."<p>

Kurt shook his head and chuckled. They arranged it so that they would take Kurt back to his house after school let out to make it look like he had been at school and that way Burt wouldn't have to know. Kurt knew that they would find out eventually, he had just hoped that it would be so far down in the future that this seemed like a tiny little dot in his life.

Apparently not. Puck drove up to the house and Kurt was confused as to why Blaine's car was parked there. Puck, Brittany and Santana got out of the car and together they walked to the house. Kurt shot a slightly frightened look to the other's before stepping into the house. It was quite but Kurt wasn't fooled. He noticed that the house wasn't empty because there were shoes all by the front door.

"Do you think it's too late to bail to Canada?" Kurt whispered.  
>"I'll drive," Puck said.<br>"Lord Tubbington is from Canada," Brittany said which made them all stare at her.  
>"It's why he can smoke so much," Brittany continued.<br>"I don't think that's why," Kurt said carefully and quietly.  
>"Oh. I guess so. Maybe you could talk to him and get him to cut back," Brittany said.<br>"I'll try," Kurt said, lips twitching.  
>"He listens to you," Brittany said happily and Santana took her hand.<p>

They stepped into the living room and were greeted by the sight of a very stressed looking Blaine, a worried Carol and Finn and a livid Burt. Kurt paled instantly and knew that they had been caught.  
>"The shits about to hit the fan," Santana murmured quietly behind Kurt and he elbowed her and she fell silent, rubbing her ribs.<p>

"Why," Burt asked angrily, his voice cutting through the silence making him sound deadly. "did I get a phone call from the Juvenile Detention Centre that you left your phone there?"  
>Kurt's hands went to his pockets and cursed mentally. He didn't check if he had his phone before he left, he was just too keen to get out of there.<br>"And why did I get a call from the school asking if a tow truck had come and picked you up and if you were going to return to school?"

Kurt swallowed and fidgeted nervously. Santana, Brittany and Puck all took a step back and Burt rounded on them.  
>"Don't even think of moving," Burt growled.<br>"Dad it wasn't their fault," Kurt said tiredly. It had been a long and emotional day. "I made them."  
>"So you did go to the detention centre?" Burt asked.<p>

"Yes," Kurt said quietly.  
>"Why?" Burt exploded. "Why on earth would you do such a stupid and idiotic thing? He tried to kill you Kurt and you go and see him?"<br>"He was surrounded by guards and behind bullet proof glass," Kurt said quietly.  
>"And that makes it better?" Burt cried.<br>"Why did you tell us where you were going?" Carol asked, anger in her tone but also worry. "You had us all worried. Especially Blaine when you didn't turn up."

Kurt looked to Blaine who looked stressed and concerned and maybe a little angry.  
>"I didn't go alone. I'm not stupid," Kurt said, looking away and down at his shoes.<br>"You've got a funny way of showing it," Burt growled. "I suppose you three went with him?"  
>"Yes sir," Puck said. "Kurt asked if I would take him. He seemed determined so I thought it best if he had people he knew with him instead of some random stranger if he took a taxi."<p>

Kurt was impressed. Puck was smooth when he wanted to be. Burt grunted unhappily.  
>"I suppose," He grunted reluctantly. "But that doesn't excuse your behaviour!"<p>

"No, but I'm not sorry for taking him," Puck said.  
>"Kurt has our support and he felt this was something he needed to do," Santana said.<br>"I'd do anything for my dolphin," Brittany said, taking his hand.  
>Burt looked surprised with the level of support but shook his head to get back on track.<p>

"You still should have told me," Burt growled.  
>"You would never have let me go!" Kurt cried, looking up.<br>"Damn straight I wouldn't have," Burt snapped. "He tried to kill you!"  
>"Yes, I was there," Kurt said coldly.<br>Burt snapped his mouth shut and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.  
>"Why did you go?" Finn asked after a moment of silence.<p>

Everyone looked to Kurt, waiting for an answer.  
>"I-It's hard to explain," Kurt stuttered. "He..he nearly ruined my life. I just..I don't want that to be my life anymore. I want to move on, get away from it. I'm happy dad! I'm so happy! Blaine makes me so incredibly happy! I haven't felt this way since mum died."<br>And then Kurt was suddenly yelling. He couldn't help it. It was like a dam had been broken and it was all flooding out of him.

"I don't want to be defined by him anymore. The kid that nearly got choked to death by a bully at his school. I want to be defined by my friends, my talent, by Blaine. I needed closure! His life is ruined, he'll be behind bars for years! But me, I get a second chance and he was still holding me back!"  
>Kurt was panting, his voice straining.<p>

Everyone looked surprised by his ranting and Kurt was surprising himself.  
>"You don't understand what it's been like. He plagues my dreams every night, lurking in every loud noise," Kurt stressed. "I needed to let get of him and I finally have!"<br>Everyone fell silent, Kurt reeling in what he said.

Burt took a deep breath after a few minutes.  
>"I'm happy that your happy kid. I am. But that doesn't excuse you lying and running off without telling me where you went," Burt said.<br>"I know. I shouldn't have put any of you through that," Kurt said softly, looking at Blaine.  
>"You're grounded until I say otherwise," Burt said and Kurt nodded.<p>

"And you three," Burt continued, looking to Puck, Santana and Brittany. "If you help with something like this again I'll ban you from seeing him outside this house."  
>"Understood," Santana and Puck said while Brittany just nodded, looking a tad confused.<p>

Burt nodded and sat down heavily.  
>They had good enough sense to leave. Puck, Santana and Brittany said goodbye and quickly left. Finn headed up stairs to his room and Kurt and Blaine headed to Kurt's quietly. Kurt felt so guilty and didn't say anything. He watched as Blaine sat down on the bed heavily and looked stressed. Kurt shut the door a little (but not the whole way) and waited for Blaine to speak.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine finally asked, his voice cracking.  
>"Would you have let me go?" Kurt asked, coming a little closer.<br>"I-no, probably not," Blaine admitted. Kurt sat next to Blaine and took his hands in his.  
>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Kurt said quietly. "I felt so guilty Blaine but I needed to do it. For all the reasons I said down stairs."<p>

Blaine nodded, running his thumb over the back of Kurt's hands.  
>"You had me really worried when you didn't turn up and with that cryptic message I started to panic," Blaine admitted. "The Warbler's were worried too."<br>Kurt flushed and shook his head.  
>"Sorry. I know I should have told you," Kurt said. "I should have told my dad too. He was right, it was stupid."<p>

"Not if meant something to you," Blaine said softly and Kurt looked at him. Blaine looked less worried now and Kurt hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a while before gently pulling away.  
>"What was it like?" Blaine quietly. Kurt moved back onto the bed and Blaine followed. They got comfy and Kurt snuggled into Blaine's arms.<p>

"It's awful in there," Kurt shivered.  
>"What did he say to you?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed.<br>"He said he wasn't sorry, but he wished he had never done it. He said it was my fault that he was in there," Kurt said bitterly.

Blaine arms tightened around Kurt and he growled softly.  
>"I told him that he couldn't hold me in his fear anymore and that he was disgusting and that I hope he never got out. Then I spat on the glass at his face and left," Kurt continued.<br>Blaine chuckled slight but it seemed off.

They sat in silence for a while, Blaine stroking his hair.  
>"I threw up on the way home," Kurt said softly. "He made me feel disgusting. I showered too."<br>"I was wondering why you were wearing girl clothes," Blaine said.  
>"Fashion has no gender," Kurt quipped back.<p>

This got a genuine chuckled out of Blaine and Kurt smiled.  
>"I promise I won't do anything like this again," Kurt said.<br>"I know you won't," Blaine replied. "I just really hope this helps you Kurt."  
>"Me too," Kurt whispered.<p>

"So I make you incredibly happy?" Blaine asked, a smugness in his tone. Kurt chuckled.  
>"Yes. I love you so much Blaine."<br>"I love you too Kurt."  
>"Do you think my dad will ever forgive me?" Kurt asked, worry in his voice.<p>

"Of course. He loves you Kurt and wants what's best for you," Blaine answered, looking down to Kurt who looked back up at him. "You just scared us all. We love you and don't want to see you get hurt again. We just hope that it will help."  
>"I can't believe I lied," Kurt groaned. "I never lie!"<p>

"You are pretty bad at lying," Blaine chuckled and Kurt swatted him.  
>"Shut up," Kurt grumbled but there was smile on his lips.<br>"So next time you decided to go on a crazy adventure you'll invite me?" Blaine asked.  
>"You'll ride shot gun," Kurt assured him and Blaine grinned brightly.<br>"Thank you," Blaine grinned.

"We were thinking of bailing to Canada actually," Kurt said. "You know, to avoid what happened down stairs."  
>"You can get married in Canada," Blaine said and Kurt froze slightly.<br>"That you can," Kurt said. "I wouldn't have left without you."

"You did promise I could ride shot gun," Blaine grinned and Kurt chuckled.  
>"Forever," Kurt murmured.<p>

**Please review! Tell me what you thought! I hope you liked it. I did have something else written but it just didn't seem right so I re-wrote it and I'm much happier with this!  
>Ok so I only have one more chapter written after this so once again my updates might slow down but I will post everyday! I don't like leaving people hanging! So apologies in advance!<strong>


	20. Porcelain

**I'm drowning in all your amazing reviews! Thank you so much and thanks to those who have been checking out my other stories! You guys are the most amazing readers!**

**Chapter 20: Porcelain **

Kurt thought he would be grounded until he was at least thirty. Even though Burt had calmed down about the whole I-sneaked-off-to-go-see-the-boy-who-nearly-killed-me fiasco he was still mad at Kurt for lying to the school and to himself and going off that could have potentially hurt him.  
>Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing. He just felt numb for a few days after.<p>

Kurt went to school, dropped off by Burt or Carol (the trust in other's being able to drop him off had gone) and he was picked up straight after school, no more watching Warbler rehearsals. The Warbler's were relieved to see that Kurt was OK after the party and had heard all about his little adventure. Cameron had called him bad ass which made Kurt feel slightly uncomfortable.

He didn't want to be known as that kid and be associated with the ones who had made his life a living hell. He was to do his homework every night after school. He would have an hour on the internet to talk to Blaine and do whatever else. He was to do no online shopping and all electronics had to be turned off at 9:00 which meant that he had little time to talk to Blaine.

Every Thursday Burt would take him to see Caitlyn for his voice therapy. Kurt had decided that he wanted to do that alone, without Burt hovering protectively behind him. Ever since going Burt had been a hawk, watching Kurt's every move. Being an emotional teenager this pissed Kurt off. He knew that it was irrational for him to feel like this. His dad was looking out for him, protecting him but he felt like he was just being smothered. Like he had no alone time. When he wasn't with Burt he was with Blaine and if Blaine wasn't there then he was surrounded by the Warblers.

He felt as if he couldn't go to the bathroom by himself.  
>The nightmares were becoming less and less and Kurt was glad to see that at least something good had come from his visit to Karofsky, not that anybody else saw it that way. Kurt was on the edge of his tether and about to suggest they just implant a tracking device in him so they can know his whereabouts at all times.<p>

With each week that passed Kurt grew more and more frustrated. He wasn't a child, he could handle himself. Just because someone nearly killed him didn't make him a porcelain doll. The only ones who weren't treating him differently were Santana, Brittany and Puck. Of course, Kurt wasn't mad at Blaine. Blaine had been incredible through the whole thing. Their relationship hadn't changed for which Kurt was thankful for. Blaine had been quite for a couple of days after and Kurt guessed that Blaine was hurt that he hadn't told him where he was off to.

Three weeks and Kurt was just about to lock himself in a tower away from the world so that he could never be hurt again.  
>His frustration became too much and it was Burt who took the brunt of it.<br>"Why are you in a mood?" Burt asked as they drove to Dalton.  
>"I'm in a mood because you are all treating me like a porcelain doll that could break at any second. Like the wind will knock me over and I'll smash," Kurt snapped. "Well I'm not and I'm tired of being seen that way."<p>

Burt gave him a side glance before turning back to the road.  
>"Is this why you've been snippy about everything?" Burt asked. Kurt sighed tiredly and leant back against the seat.<br>"Yes," Kurt said quietly. "I know I screwed up going to Karofsky."  
>Burt's grip tightened on the wheel.<br>"But dad, it's never going to happen again. I have no desire to see him ever again or step foot in that...place again. I know I lied and broke your trust," Kurt continued. "But you all act as if I'm about to break down."

They sat in silence for a while, Kurt watching the tree's go by.  
>"We're worried you will," Burt said and Kurt snapped his head to him.<br>"What?" Kurt asked, stunned. He hadn't been expecting this.  
>"We are worried that you will break down. What you did Kurt," Burt shook his head. "That was a very emotional thing. I don't know how you were in the same room as him. Even Caitlyn was shocked that you went and saw him when I told her."<p>

Kurt continued to stare, not believing what he was hearing.  
>"Blaine's been worried too but he seems to think you're doing OK," Burt continued. "He can't believe how much courage you have. While we were waiting for you to get back that day, he said he would never have been able to do it. We are all worried about how you handled it."<p>

A lump formed in his throat but he cleared it away.  
>"Dad. On the way back I threw up because I felt so disgusted. I did cry that night," Kurt admitted quietly. "But you have to believe me when I say that I am OK. It's over and I want nothing to do with him anymore. If he ever tries to contact me again I'll ignore it. I've accepted and moved on from this and I want you to try and do the same thing. We can't let him hold us back."<p>

"I'm proud of you Kurt," Burt said. "You know that right?"  
>"I know," Kurt said, smiling softly.<br>"You're still grounded for another week though," Burt said and Kurt chuckled.  
>"I deserve it," Kurt said. "I shouldn't have lied and I will never again."<p>

Burt nodded. "Good."  
>They drove the rest of the way in silence. They pulled up and Kurt saw Blaine waiting for him patiently, a smile on his face.<br>"Dad?" Kurt asked before he got out of the car.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Do you think...would it be alright if I visited mum?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice.

Burt stared at him for a moment.  
>"I just...I need to talk to her," Kurt said, fidgeting slightly. "I haven't seen her in months. Not since the incident."<br>"Yeah, you can go see her," Burt said.  
>"Can Blaine take me?" Kurt asked.<p>

Burt thought about it for a minute.  
>"Yeah, he can. He brings you straight home afterwards though."<br>"I promise. Thanks dad," Kurt said. He squeezed his hand and then jumped out of the car and headed to Blaine. Burt smiled as he drove off, wondering how he managed to get such an amazing kid. It was all Elizabeth, Burt thought, all Elizabeth.

Blaine greeted Kurt with their usual morning kiss and smiled happily at Kurt.  
>"Hi. How are you doing this fine day?" Blaine asked teasingly and Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly.<br>"Not as frustrated. I talk to my dad on the way here. He told me how you've all been worried that I'm going to break down," Kurt said.  
>Blaine shifted sheepishly.<br>"Sorry. I just..I love you so much Kurt and I'm worried about you," Blaine said.  
>"I know," Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine. "But I'm not going to break down, I promise. I've dealt with it and moved on."<p>

Blaine smiled.  
>"You amaze me," Blaine sighed happily and pulled Kurt in for another kiss.<br>"I actually have a favour to ask," Kurt said, once they pulled away.

Blaine looked at him confused.  
>"It been approved by dad so there's no need to worry," Kurt said. "And you don't have to if you don't feel comfortable."<br>"What do you want me to do?" Blaine asked, taking his hand.  
>"I was wondering if you would come with me to visit my mum?" Kurt asked quietly.<p>

Blaine froze and swallowed.  
>"Your mum? You want me to meet your mum?' Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.<br>"She would have loved you," Kurt said quietly. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand, I just want you to meet her."  
>"I'd be honoured Kurt," Blaine breathed.<p>

Kurt smiled brightly and hugged Blaine tightly.  
>The bell rang and the two hurried off to class. Blaine was nervous throughout the day but Kurt kept comforting him with his bright smiles and holding his hand. When the day ended to two of them headed to Blaine car and climbed in. Kurt gave directions and they drove, the radio playing softly in the back ground.<p>

Blaine's nerves were getting stronger as they pulled into the Lima Cemetery.  
>"Are you OK?" Kurt asked softly, looking at Blaine worriedly.<br>"Sorry. I'm fine, just nervous. I've never lost anyone so I don't know what it's like and I don't want to screw this up for you," Blaine admitted.  
>Kurt took his hand and rubbed his softly.<br>"Blaine, you can't screw this up," Kurt said. "You don't have to come."

"I want to," Blaine said firmly and Kurt nodded.  
>"Then you'll be fine. I love you and you're not going to ruin anything, I promise," Kurt said firmly.<br>"Ok," Blaine said quietly. They got out of the car and Kurt linked his arm with Blaine and led him through the graveyard. They walked for a while before coming to a stop in front of a marble headstone.

Blaine read the inscription and felt his throat tighten with emotion.

_Elizabeth Hummel  
>Wife, mother, daughter, angle<br>The music in our hearts _

Kurt kneeled down by the grave stone and Blaine followed him. Kurt briefly touched the headstone before withdrawing and taking his hand in his.  
>"Hi mum," Kurt said softly. "I know it's been a while since I visited but I know you know that I was in hospital because I could...feel you there."<p>

Blaine hand tightened in Kurt grip and Kurt rubbed his thumb over Blaine's skin.  
>"This is Blaine mum, my boyfriend and best friend," Kurt said and Blaine felt nervous again. "He wanted to meet you."<br>"Hi Mrs Hummel, it nice to meet you," Blaine said awkwardly and Kurt giggled softly.  
>"You can call her Elizabeth," Kurt said, smiling at him. His eyes held tears that were threatening to release at any moment.<p>

Blaine wasn't sure how long they sat there. He listened to Kurt tell him mum about everything that had happened, Dalton, his new friends, classes, therapy and so much more.  
>"I'll come visit again soon mum," Kurt promised and touched the headstone again.<br>"Bye Elizabeth," Blaine said and helped Kurt to his feet.

They walked back hand in hand and slid into the car.  
>"Do you think I could visit with you again?" Blaine asked, suddenly shy.<br>"Of course. You don't have to ask," Kurt smiled. "You know, you're the first person I've ever taken to see her."

Blaine was overcome by emotion and a tear slipped out. Kurt wiped it away and kissed him gently on the lips.  
>"Let's go home," Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded and gave Kurt's hand a squeeze before starting the car and heading home.<p>

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! So I'm kind of running out of ideas for this story so I think, sadly, that it will come to an end soon which is devastating because I have had so much fun writing this. I really think that chapter 21 will be the last one. OMG even I didn't think this would happen and so soon! All good things must come to an end though. **


	21. Moving on

**Thanks for all your reviews! I have to give a huge shout out to **_Slashyslashslash _**who pointed out that I can't end it just yet because Kurt hasn't sung or faced New Directions in regional's! I'm such an idiot and can't believe I didn't think of it! So thank you! Also shout out to **_KagomeGirl021 _**who reviewed the same! Thank you! Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 21: Moving on**

Kurt and Blaine's relationship had grown stronger and more passionate after visiting the gravesite of Elizabeth.  
>Kurt reflected on their relationship and was suddenly glad that he hadn't met Blaine while he had still been in New Directions. Their relationship split faster than a fat man in pants two sizes too small.<p>

He didn't think that he and Blaine would have lasted long with all the drama that the group circulates. Honestly, they were better than a soap opera. Kurt thought that maybe they would have survived, after all they would have been the only gay couple in the group (apart from Santana and Brittany) and he wouldn't have needed to worry about stealing him away.

Days were passing quickly, they usually did when you were in love. Kurt continued with his voice therapy and things in the house grew back to normal.  
>The Warbler's were gearing up for Regional's and so that meant that Blaine was in more rehearsals, along with everyone else.<br>They were all getting a little stressed about Regional's and could be seen humming on their way to classes and practicing dance movements in the hallways.

Kurt watched as Blaine worked himself hard so that they could win and Kurt decided that he could help. One afternoon, Kurt accompanied Blaine to the Warbler's rehearsal. They sat together, talking with Nick and Jeff while they waited for everyone to arrive. Everyone filed in and took their places, Thad, David and Wes as the councillors desk.

"Good to have you back in rehearsals Kurt," David grinned. Kurt grinned back and chuckled softly. Wes banged his gavel and Kurt didn't flinch which Wes was happy to see.  
>"Ok guys, settle down," Wes called above the chatter and everyone quietened. "We need to get cracking for regional's."<p>

Kurt raised his hand and everyone looked to him surprised. Blaine looked at him questionably but Kurt just smiled at him.  
>"Yes Kurt?" Wes asked.<br>"I was wondering, if I could help you at regional's?" Kurt asked.

Everyone stared at him but Kurt held his posture.  
>"What do you mean?" Wes asked, confused.<br>"I was wondering if I could join the Warblers?" Kurt asked, suddenly feeling shy.  
>The boys continued to stare at him.<br>"I have a song prepared. If you would allow me to show you what I can do, I may be able to help you win regional's," Kurt said.

"The floor yours," Wes smiled and Kurt stood. Kurt headed to the piano and placed a cd player on top of it.  
>Blaine was looking at Kurt with an adorable confused look on his face and Kurt smiled at him, before pressing play.<p>

Soft music began to fill the choir room and Kurt took steady breathes.

Can you find the time  
>to let your lover love you<br>He only wants to show you,  
>the things he wants to learn too<br>The hardest parts you'll get through  
>And in the end you'll have your best friend<p>

Love like this may come once  
>Baby it's fate like a soul mate<br>He's your penguin  
>Baby it's fate<br>Baby it's fate not luck

Can you find the time  
>to let your lover hold you<br>He needs somebody to hold too,  
>his loves strong and so true<br>His arrow is aiming for you  
>And he's the one that you were born to love<p>

Love like this may come once  
>Baby it's fate like a soul mate<br>He's your penguin  
>Baby it's fate<br>Baby it's fate not luck

Let go, let go of time for you and I  
>Let go, let go of time for you and I<br>Let go, let go of time for you and I

Love like this is all I want  
>Baby we're fate<br>Love like this may come once  
>Baby we're fate like a soul mate<br>You're my penguin  
>Baby we're fate<br>Baby it's fate not luck

The last notes faded and the Warbler's just stared. Kurt shifted uncomfortably and looked worriedly to Blaine who was just sitting there with a stunned expression on his face. Suddenly Blaine was on his feet and rushing to Kurt, pulling him into a tight hug, burying his head in Kurt's neck. Kurt arms automatically went around him and soothed his back.

"My god Kurt," Blaine breathed, pulling back slightly. "You were…you were breath taking. I've never heard anything so beautiful."  
>"I sang it for you," Kurt said softly and was amazed that Blaine had tears in his eyes.<br>Suddenly Jeff and Nick were on their feet and clapping with all their might.

Everyone joined in and soon the room was filled with thunderous applause and whistles. The descended upon Kurt, hugging, Blaine not letting go once. Wes banged his gavel loudly and they all fell back to their seat and Kurt looked at Wes nervously.  
>"Kurt," Wes said, his face masked. He suddenly broke out into a grin. "We would be honored to have you in the Warblers."<p>

Kurt broke out into a big smile and gasped.  
>"Thank you," Kurt gushed. "I promise I'll work hard to catch up and everything. Thank you so much. Thank you."<br>Blaine pulled him back to his seat, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, tucking him into his side, a proud bright smile on his face.

"Now that we have heard the amazing voice of Kurt Hummel," David said, grinning and Kurt flushed. "We need to decide how to showcase his amazing talent and bag us a spot at nationals."  
>"Wait-what?" Kurt asked, stunned. "I was just hoping to get in. I don't expect you to give me a solo."<br>"Kurt," Blaine said, squeezing his sides. "You sound amazing. Your voice is stunning and we would be crazy not to show you."

Kurt looked around at them all, waiting for someone to jump out and yell April fools. When no one did his mouth fell open with shock.  
>"Blaine's right, Kurt," Wes said. "We need to show case you. Not many guys can reach the notes that you just hit. With you we can win."<p>

Kurt just stared and turned to Blaine, eyes open with shock. Blaine was smiling proudly at him and also a little sadly.  
>"No one's ever told you that have they?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt shook his head.<br>"I was always passed over for solo's," Kurt said quietly. "I wasn't 'manly' enough for boys songs and Rachel always got the other solo's."

"New Directions are idiots," Thad snorted and Kurt chuckled.  
>"Just self centered," Kurt said and the others nodded.<br>"Well Kurt, we aren't stupid enough to let a great opportunity pass so everyone, suggestions for a song for Kurt to sing," Wes said and Kurt watched with surprise as the boys around him started yelling out ideas.

"He should sing our second song," Blaine piped up over the noise. "make us go out on a bang and leave a lasting impression."  
>Kurt smiled dazzling at Blaine who grinned goofily back. Both were sending love struck looks at each other, much to the amusement of the Warbler's around them.<p>

The rest of the meeting was discussion and Kurt was filled in with the day's events and what they had been planning. By then end of the meeting they had found Kurt a song to sing and would start practicing in their next meeting. The Warbler's filed out, talking excitedly and congratulating Kurt. Kurt's mind was reeling after the meeting and he stayed tucked into Blaine's side as they watched the other's leave.

"You have the voice of an angle," Blaine breathed in his ear, kissing the sensitive spot above his ear and Kurt shivered with pleasure.  
>"Blaine," Kurt whimpered and Blaine chuckled.<br>"I'm serious. You move me Kurt," Blaine said, hugging him tightly.  
>"I can't believe they want me to sing a solo for regional's," Kurt said, shaking his head. "There are so many talented people and I just joined. That's a bit unfair."<p>

"Kurt, everyone was happy to give you a solo," Blaine assured him. "A riot would have started if they didn't."  
>Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled.<br>"A riot? Really?"  
>"Of course. You are beloved and very important. We wouldn't stand for letting such a talented person get away," Blaine said, a teasing smile on his lips and Kurt huffed out a laugh.<p>

"You're a dork," Kurt laughed. "But my dork."  
>Blaine chuckled and nuzzled at Kurt's neck and prepped it with kiss causing Kurt's breathing to hitch. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Blaine asked, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw line.<br>"I wanted to surprise you," Kurt breathed, eyes falling shut and leaving heavily against Blaine.  
>"It was a very, very nice surprise," Blaine said, nibbling on Kurt's earlobe now.<p>

"Uh guys," Thad said, looking amused. Kurt's eyes snapped open and he blushed a deep red.  
>"Yes Thad?" Blaine asked, blushing himself.<br>"Just wanted to remind you that you're not alone," Thad grinned and Kurt shifted.  
>"I have to get home," Kurt said, blushing and stood quickly, grabbing his bag. Blaine stood too and took Blaine's hand and laughed as Kurt dragged him out with flaming cheeks.<p>

Laughter followed them out and it died when they were in the hallway.  
>"Sorry," Blaine chuckled. "You make me forgot about everything when you are in the same room."<br>Kurt smiled at Blaine and slowed down.  
>"I love you Blaine," Kurt beamed and Blaine leant up and kissed Kurt sweetly.<p>

"Love you too," Blaine breathed. "Come on, your dad's going to be waiting." 

**Please review! So this isn't the last chapter after all! YAY! Christina Perri Penguin lyrics found on ****http:/www****. ml  
>The song is amazing and so beautiful! So check it out! See you next chapter!<br>**


	22. Regionals

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm overwhelmed about how much you all love this story. When I first started it I never thought it would do that well but you guys! Telling me you never want this to end and you would be sad if it did. You guys are amazing and the best readers ever. I love you guys all so much! *Mental Hug to you all***

**Chapter 22- Regional's **

The upcoming days to regional's meant that there were more practices and fine tuning with their numbers. Kurt had never felt more pushed. New Directions were sloppy when it came to choosing their set lists, usually making it up hours before the competition. The Warbler's were very impressive and Kurt found himself belonging there.

He was taking more care with his voice, building it up stronger and stronger, taking care not to strain it before the competition. He would take extra time to warm up before singing. Finn had known that Kurt could sing but has been sworn to secrecy. He didn't want everyone to know that he had gotten his voice back, especially Rachel.  
>Finn had been told that Kurt had joined the Warbler's and had been demanded not to tell anyone about that either.<p>

On the day of regional's, the Warbler's loaded into the bus and took their seats, talking loudly and excitedly.  
>Blaine and Kurt sat next to each other, playing a game of paddocks as they drove to the hall where the competition was being held. They were laughing and teasing each other and Kurt forgot about the upcoming competition for the moment.<p>

Kurt nerves settled in his stomach when the bus pulled up. The place was packed and people were making their way into the hall. Kurt swallowed and felt Blaine squeeze his hand. He looked over and saw his boyfriend offering him a comforting smile.  
>"Alright guys, listen up," Wes called from the front of the bus. "Make your way straight to the front desk to sign in and then head to the green room to get prepared."<p>

They all nodded and began filing off the bus.  
>"Will you be alright?" Blaine asked. Kurt still wasn't good with big crowds but his frequent shopping trip with Blaine, Santana, Brittany and a few Warbler's who joined them was helping.<br>"Just, stay close," Kurt said quietly and Blaine nodded.

The group headed together and signed in quickly before disappearing into the green room that they were allocated.  
>Wes wasted no time in getting them warmed up, Kurt taking longer to warm up but Blaine stayed with him, along with Nick and Jeff helping him warm up.<br>Wes and David made sure to keep Kurt's throat unharmed and brought him water to keep hydrated.

Kurt thanked them for their consideration but assured them that it wasn't necessary.  
>"We just want our star healthy," David grinned before bounding off to help Cameron look for his blazer.<br>Kurt chuckled and shook his head, still unable to believe it.

A warning bell rang and the group stood, making their way to the audience to watch the performances. The first group to perform (Aural Intensity which caused more than a few sniggers in the audience) were good, dressed in all red and black, but their song choice was bad. Some of the Warbler's couldn't contain their laughter and were bending at the waist, trying to hide their face from view.

When they were over they clapped politely and moved quickly to get to the stage as they were up next. As Kurt was waiting, his nerves grew stronger and he started to shake. Blaine came up beside him and smiled at him.  
>"You OK?" Blaine asked.<br>"As anyone died on stage because I think I might be the first," Kurt said nervously and Blaine chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"You are going to be amazing, you know why?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him.  
>"Because you wished really hard?" Kurt teased and Blaine chuckled.<br>"No, because you are talented and amazing with the voice that many wish they had. You are going to blow them away," Blaine said sincerely.

Kurt blushed and gave Blaine a quick hug, the first time he had ever hugged Blaine outside his own home and Dalton. Blaine was taken by surprise but hugged him back.  
>"Now, let's go win this," Blaine grinned, giving him a big wink and left to walk on stage. Kurt chuckled and followed his boyfriend on stage, taking his position.<p>

They took their position, shifting with nerves and excitement.  
>"And now," the announcer said. "Please welcome the all boys choir from Dalton Academy, the Warbler's!"<br>The curtain began to raise and Kurt watched as the audience come into the view. Kurt swallowed his nerves and took a deep breath.

The audience was huge and Kurt suddenly felt as if his knees could give out.  
>He felt someone staring at him and he turned his head a little to see Blaine giving him an encouraging smile. He smiled back weakly and looked back out on the audience.<p>

He could see his dad and Carol in the audience, smiling brightly and giving him a thumbs up. He smiled weakly back at them. He scanned the audience and saw New Directions. Finn was giving him a goofy smile, Santana and Puck had a shocked smile on their face. Rachel looked horrified and outraged. Mercedes was giving him a weak smile but she looked proud.

"GO DOLPHIN!" Brittany yelled form the audience, standing up and Kurt blushed and there was scattered laughter through the audience.

The music started and they were singing, Blaine leading them.  
>Their first number was <em>Raise Your Glass <em>by Pink and Blaine led them through it flawlessly. He was energetic and got the audience moving and standing. New Directions looked slightly shocked and nervous and Kurt fought a smile that was starting to creep up on his lips.

The song ended and Kurt's nerves were back. This was it, his big moment. Kurt stepped forward, felling an encouraging pat on his back from one of the Warbler's behind him. Kurt took the centre stage and took comfort in Brittany's glowing smile and his dad's proud smile and sucked in a breath. The music started and Kurt let himself fall into it, knowing that Blaine was behind him, his friends behind him, encouraging him with smiles.

Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes: and leap! <p>

It's time to try defying gravity  
>I think I'll try defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity  
>And you wont bring me down!<p>

I'm through accepting limits  
>''cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<p>

Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost!  
>I'd sooner buy defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity  
>I think I'll try defying gravityAnd you wont bring me down!<br>I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down!  
>bring me down!ohh ohhh ohhhh!<p>

Kurt stood there, chest heaving with excitement and exhilaration. There was silence in the audience and Kurt suddenly felt sick. Bile started rising up his throat before-  
>"YEAH! GO PORCELIAN!" Santana yelled and Puck let out a hug whistle and the whole hall was bursting into thunderous applause, screaming and cheering. Burt was on his feet, clapping loudly and yelling.<p>

Kurt face broke into a smile, a genuine one and he took a small bow. He watched the curtain close and suddenly the audience was gone, their cheering muffled by the curtain. Suddenly there was hands on his back and arms, congratulating him and cheering.  
>They were ushered off the stage and Blaine was there, holding his hand and grinning brightly.<br>"Kurt you nailed it," Blaine gushed. "You were..breath taking. You did it,"

Kurt let out a breathless giggle and was just stunned.  
>"Come on, we need to take out seats," Thad said and Kurt was being ushered into the main part of the hall and into a group of seats that New Directions had been sitting in.<br>Kurt gave a little smile that Will Schuster returned when they passed him and they took their seats.

They lights dimmed and Kurt shifted, Blaine subtly taking his hand and linking their fingers together.  
>"And now, please welcome New Directions!" the announcer announced.<br>Just by looking at them, Kurt could tell that drama had gone down before they stepped on stage. They weren't standing that close together and they had been paired with people they didn't usually pair with.

Brittany was smiling brightly and gave Kurt a little wave. Kurt chuckled and waved back and she grinned, bouncing on her feet. Rachel shot her a deadly look before turning back to the front with her show choir smile.  
>Kurt wasn't surprised when she stepped forward and started her solo, pulling dramatic faces, squeezing her eyes closed and acting emotional.<p>

Kurt sat back in his seat and watched, distracted by Blaine's fingers that were twirling with his and making patterns on his thigh as he rested their hands there.  
>Rachel's song came to an end and everyone clapped and some stood in whistled. Rachel beamed happily and smugly, sending a look to the Warbler's before falling back into her place and their next song started up again.<p>

Once again Finn and Rachel took lead, Mercedes belting out some of the longer lasting notes. The other's were props in the background and Kurt could tell that Brittany and Mike were itching to dance. Santana and Puck didn't look to happy to be there up on stage. Artie was rolling around in the front, looking tired.

Their songs ended and everyone clapped and cheered loudly.  
>"OK guys, let's get to the green room," Wes said. They all stood and quickly made their way out before the rest of the hall could move.<br>The group headed the room, talking over the performances and wondering if they had a chance.

Kurt and Blaine were talking, not about the performances but about how Kurt's throat was feeling and if he needed anything. They turned when there was a knock on the door.  
>"Kurt."<p>

**Ooooo another cliff hanger! Sorry! Hope you enjoyed and please review! I had to do a cliff hanger to draw the story out because I don't want it to end and you don't want it end….it's a vicious cycle ****;) ****.#ixzz1a47u7k7o****  
>Copied from <strong>


	23. And the winner is

**Thanks for the reviews guys and so glad that you liked the chapter! Your reviews were amazing! Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Chapter 23: and the winner is...**

"Kurt."  
>Kurt whipped around and found Puck, Santana and Brittany standing in the door way with big smiles on their faces.<br>Brittany ran to Kurt and hugged him tightly.  
>"You were amazing!" Brittany squealed and Kurt chuckled. Santana sauntered up and gave Kurt a hug.<p>

"Damn Porcelain, I forgot about the set of lungs you had," Santana grinned.  
>"Thanks," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.<br>"To bad they didn't show case your hot moves but we can't have everything," Santana shrugged. "Maybe you could give Blaine a private show. I know you still have you Cheerleading clothes."

Kurt blushed red and Blaine's jaw dropped.  
>"You were a cheerleader?" Blaine asked, his voice hoarse and Kurt flushed deeper.<br>"I think you broke him," Puck said gleefully, patting Kurt on the shoulder.  
>"Shut up," Kurt huffed and Blaine struggled to keep his mouth shut as the Warbler's sniggered behind him.<p>

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing again?" Puck asked.  
>"I wanted you to be surprised," Kurt shrugged. "And I didn't want you to think that I was betraying you."<br>"You aren't betraying us," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "The Warbler's deserve you. We didn't treat you right and they do."

Kurt smiled at her.  
>"You're not too blame Satan-I mean Santana," Kurt grinned impishly and she laughed.<br>"You guys seemed a little off today," Kurt said, crossing his arms. Santana rolled her eyes.  
>"God, there was so much drama," Santana groaned.<br>"Quinn was upset that Rachel and Finn got to do a flirty duet," Brittany said.

"Isn't she dating Sam?" Kurt asked.  
>"Please, she totally cheating on him with Finn. I would know because I kissed a guy with mono then kissed Finn and then Quinn got mono too," Santana smirked.<br>"I see they removed the rest of your soul when they took out your appendix," Kurt said dryly and Nick, Thad and Cameron snorted with laughter.

"Oh honey," Santana smirked. "I wasn't born with one."  
>"So does Sam know?" Kurt asked.<br>"Nope. Thinks that Finn was choking and Quinn had to give him mouth to mouth," Puck answered.  
>"The education at McKinley needs some serious advisement," Kurt said, shaking his head.<p>

"Everyone else was upset that they didn't get lead," Brittany said. "I just wanted to dance with Mike."  
>"You guys would have been awesome," Kurt told her and she beamed at him.<br>"Any way, we just wanted to congratulate you," Puck said. "You guys rocked."  
>"Thanks Puck," Kurt smiled.<p>

"KURT HUMMEL!" Rachel screeched from the door way and Santana rolled her eyes.  
>"Here we go," Santana said and the Warbler's braced themselves.<br>"You! How could you! You are a liar and a disgrace! I can't believe you joined the Warbler's and you didn't tell me that you had your voice back!" Rachel screeched loudly.

"I didn't have to tell you anything Rachel," Kurt said coldly. "You and I aren't friends and I don't attend your school anymore."  
>"Your voice belongs to New Directions," Rachel growled. "You betrayed us! You should be ashamed of yourself."<br>"Shut up Rachel," Kurt snarled and the Warbler's flinched back at how fierce Kurt sounded. "I didn't betray you or anybody."

"Oh yes you did!" Rachel yelled. "You just helped the Warbler's nearly take our chances at Nationals. You fought well but we were clearly more superior than you."  
>Blaine opened his mouth to retort but Rachel powered on over him.<br>"And I can't believe you can hit the high F! You blew that note in our diva off."

"Of course I did Rachel," Kurt snapped viciously. "But you were to self centred to notice."  
>"Why would you do such a stupid thing?" Rachel asked.<br>"As much as I am used to phone calls to my house calling me a fag," Kurt growled. "My father is not. You see, I actually notice the people around me."

"And another thing," Kurt powered on over Rachel who opened her mouth to retort. "You aren't the only person in the world. At least the Warbler's notice my talent and are happy to share the spotlight around them unlike you. You are just annoying and you make everyone around you want to stuff their shoes down your throat."

Rachel made a squawking noise but Kurt ignored her.  
>"You Rachel Berry are a stupid, self centred, petty child," Kurt hissed. "And I hate you. I never want to have anything to do with you ever again, do you hear me? You are a manipulative child who burns everyone close to you."<p>

Rachel gasped and Kurt brushed past her and out of the green room, walking quickly. He avoided people, using the shortcuts he and Mercedes had found out during their first time at Sectionals. He found a quiet abandoned hallway and leaned again the wall heavily and slid down it, knees to his chest.

He took deep steadying breaths. He couldn't believe what he had just done but damn did it feel good. It was about time some told Rachel that she wasn't the only star in the world. Kurt couldn't believe that it hadn't taken him this long to tell her off. Sure he had always been short with the girl, never having liked her and her superior attitude.  
>Sure everyone had told her off every known and then but this. This was so much bigger than that.<p>

Kurt let out a hysterical little giggle and buried his face in his arms.  
>Kurt flinched slightly when he felt someone slide down the wall beside him and he lifted his head to see Santana smirking.<br>"Damn Hummel, that was hot," Santana grinned. "You should have seen her face."

Kurt chuckled and leaned his head back against the wall.  
>"That felt so good. I feel like I need a cigarette," Kurt said and Santana let out a bark of laughter.<br>"You should have seen Blaine's reaction," Santana smirked and Kurt lifted an eyebrow.  
>"He was hot too. Told Rachel that she was an awful girl and should be ashamed of herself and told her to get out."<p>

Kurt mouth fell open in a little O and Santana smirked.  
>"Puck laughed of course," Santana said and they both chuckled.<br>In the distance they could hear the warning bell that all teams needed to get back on the stage.  
>"We should go. I want to see Rachel's face when you beat us," Santana smirked, standing back up. Kurt got to his feet and dusted himself off.<p>

"You don't know that," Kurt frowned.  
>"Oh please, you have it in the bag," Santana scoffed. "Now let's roll. You're hobbit boyfriend is worried about you."<p>

"Oh he will be," Kurt said, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "How did you find me?"  
>"I followed the trail of rainbows and virginity," Santana said deadpanned and Kurt scowled at her.<br>"This is not my first time here Kurt," Santana rolled her eyes. "I needed a private place to get my mack on with Britt's."

Kurt shook his head and linked arms with Santana. Together they walked through the hall and to the back stage. All three teams were already standing there, waiting for the judges to return. Santana and Kurt both walked on, still linked and strode past Aural Intensity and to their spot. Kurt stood on the edge of the Warbler's, next to Blaine who was looking relieved and Santana stood on the other side of Kurt.

Kurt was relieved to see that Rachel was on the other side of New Directions but he didn't miss the glare she was sending his way.  
>"Are you OK?" Blaine whispered in his ear.<br>"I'm OK. Promise," Kurt whispered back, subtly squeezing his arm.

The judge came on stage and rambled on, thanking the judges and so forth. Finally, she got to the announcement.  
>"In third place. Aural Intensity!"<br>The crowd cheered and Aural Intensity looked disappointed.  
>"And the winner is..."<p>

Kurt squeezed Santana's hand and Blaine's arm.  
>"The Warbler's!"<br>Kurt let out a squeal and was suddenly swept up into a group hug by the Warbler's.  
>"NO!" Rachel screamed and suddenly Kurt was yanked back from the group hug and was face to face with a very pissed off looking Rachel Berry.<p>

"This is all your fault," Rachel hissed. "You've ruined my life!"  
>"You ruined your life," Kurt hissed back. "You selfish bitch."<br>"You've taken my dream away from me. You are going to regret this Kurt Hummel!"

Rachel was suddenly pushed back and Santana was in front of her. She raised her hand and slapped her hard across the face. Rachel stood there, shocked, before narrowing her eyes. She launched forward and pushed Santana, forcing her back, stumbling into Kurt. Rachel attacked again, shoving her back again. Both Kurt and Santana went stumbling down the stage and Rachel was on top of them, screaming and both Kurt and Santana were fighting back (mostly hair pulling).

After a few minutes of confused fighting they were all being yanked apart and held back. Rachel was being held back by William Schuster who looked angry. Santana was being held back by Puck and Santana was yelling in a different language. Kurt didn't know who he was being held back but suddenly he was being pulled away.

He was led down a hall and pushed into a room with a desk and chairs. It was the judging room. Rachel, Santana and Will came in next, the door slamming behind them.  
>Kurt realized that he been pulled back by none other than Sue Sylvester who had been coaching Aural Intensity.<p>

"Sit, all of you," Sue said fiercely. Santana and Kurt sat next to each other while Rachel sat opposite them, glaring.  
>"What has gotten into you," Will demanded. "Never have I seen such a display of behaviour. I expected better then all of you."<p>

"They deserved it," Rachel hissed.  
>"You deserved it you selfish bitch," Santana snapped. "How dare you talk to Kurt like that."<br>"This is delicious," Sue said, amused and Will shot her a withering look.  
>"You had no right to act like that," Will said angrily. "What happened?"<br>"Rachel," Kurt sniffed, "Thinks that she is better than everyone and told me I ruined her life and that I was a traitor for joining the Warblers and not going back to New Directions."

"Is that true, Rachel?" Will asked.  
>"Yes and it's the truth," Rachel hissed. "He just destroyed my chances of becoming a star."<br>"Oh that is it," Santana scowled and tried to launch herself over the table. Rachel screamed and Kurt grabbed Santana around the waist and hauled her back.  
>"Oh Will," Sue said with a smirk. "You do teach an interesting bunch."<p>

"Rachel, I can't believe you," Will said, disappointed. "You should be happy for Kurt."  
>"It's OK Mr Schuster," Kurt said coldly. "I think we've all learnt by now that Rachel only thinks of herself."<br>Sue let out a laugh and Will sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
>"I'm disappointed in all you," Will said. Rachel, Kurt and Santana didn't look ashamed.<p>

"It's time to leave," Will said. "Kurt, you need to get back to the Warbler's. Rachel, Santana, get back to the bus."

They all stood and Rachel left first in a huff. Santana waited until she had disappeared before she left with Kurt. By the time they reached the main hall, nearly everyone had left. Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff had waited for Kurt. Kurt felt suddenly embarrassed at what had happened.  
>"Best regional's ever," Santana smirked and Kurt chuckled. They hugged and Santana sauntered off.<p>

Kurt went to Blaine and the others, not looking them in the eyes.  
>"Well, that was the most interesting competition I've ever been to," David said.<br>"Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin our win," Kurt said sadly.  
>"You didn't ruin it Kurt," Blaine said, putting a finger under his chin and forcing him to look up. "Rachel did. She had no right to what she did and you weren't even involved in the fighting."<p>

"Santana is scary," Wes shivered and Kurt cracked a smile.  
>"That's not even her worse side," Kurt said and Wes shivered more violently.<br>"Come on, time to get back," Blaine said softly and they headed to the bus.  
>Kurt was quite on the ride back, Blaine stroking his hair softly.<br>"Don't let Rachel make you feel bad Kurt," Blaine said softly. "You've done nothing wrong. You should enjoy that we are going to regional's in New York."

Kurt cracked a smile and leaned into Blaine.  
>"New York," Kurt breathed.<p>

**Wow! This chapter took a life of its own! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	24. Old videos

**Wow! Thank you sooo much for all your reviews! You are awesome! Hope you enjoy this next chapter too!**

**Chapter 24: Old videos **

Ever since Santana had said Kurt being a Cheerleader Blaine hadn't been able to get the image out of his mind. He could just picture him, being all flexible and hot and that's usually where the un-dapper thoughts kicked in.  
>It didn't help that the rest of the Warbler's had heard Santana and had been teasing Blaine about it, always making him blush when Kurt wasn't around.<p>

Kurt was quite for a few days after Regional's, still upset that Rachel had ruined the Warbler's win with her actions. Mercedes had texted him and told him all about how Rachel was losing the plot, bursting into tears all over the place and demanding a re-match.  
>Kurt rolled his eyes and messaged her back with a witty comment.<p>

Wes had already started planning for Nationals, bringing his laptop to rehearsals to research songs and find song samples.  
>During lunch one day, Wes was researching songs with Blaine, David, Kurt, Nick and Jeff. They were in the cafeteria eating their lunch and chatting.<p>

Wes had been typing away but Kurt wasn't paying that much attention. It was hard when Blaine's hand was resting on his thigh, gently tapping a tune on his leg while talking with Nick. Jeff and Kurt were trying to work on a group project that they had been assigned but due to the noise level they weren't getting very far.

Kurt briefly registered that music was playing from Wes's laptop but he didn't think anything of it, until...

_Uh, Kurt Hummel!  
>Come on girl I've been waiting for someone to pick up my stroll<br>Ungh!_

Kurt eyes widened and the pen slipped from his hand.  
>"No way," Wes gasped and everyone looked to him curiously and peered over to look at the laptop. Kurt watched with flaming cheeks as their jaws dropped and eyes widened. Kurt watched as Blaine swallowed thickly and his eyes darkened.<p>

Kurt didn't know what this meant but he was so embarrassed. He slouched down in his seat as the boys watched the performance.  
>Finally the music stopped and there was silence around them, Kurt could feel how hot his cheeks were and suddenly wished that he wasn't so pale because he knew how red he must have looked.<p>

"Well," Wes said, clearing his throat. "Santana was right when she said you could move."  
>"Damn that was good," David said and the other boys nodded.<br>"You really were a cheerleader," Nick said.  
>"Where did you find that?" Kurt managed to squeak out.<p>

"I was searching for songs and I found a website of performed songs," Wes said. "McKinley High Cheerio's popped up and I clicked and there you were. Hey, you got to Nationals."  
>Kurt heard more clicking and music started to play through the small speakers in the laptop.<p>

Kurt blushed more as he recognized it. He slouched down further and his cheeks flamed more.  
>For fifteen minuet's Kurt watched the boys with awestruck looks. Blaine was letting out little whimperes every now and then and Kurt didn't know if this was good or bad. Finally the music ended and the boys just stared again.<p>

"You sang a Celine Dion song, in French, for fourteen and a half minutes?" Jeff asked in awe.  
>"Yes," Kurt squeaked.<br>"Did you win?" Wes asked.  
>"Yeah, we won," Kurt answered, looking at Blaine who was looking him with a look that made Kurt shiver.<p>

"Damn," Wes breathed. "This is awesome. We need to up our game for National's."  
>Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Blaine was suddenly next to him, pulling him up and muttering something about speaking to Kurt.<br>Kurt saw the smirks on their friends faces before he was pulled out of the cafeteria and dragged through the halls and into a private alcove that was hidden from view of the hallway.

Kurt was crowded up against the wall, Blaine's body flush against his, pinning him to the wall.  
>"Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly.<br>"God Kurt," Blaine breathed, nose running along his jaw line. "You were so..._sexy_."  
>Blaine let out a little moan before crashing his lips to Kurt's, plunging his tongue into Kurt's willing mouth and immediately dominating Kurt's tongue.<p>

Blaine's hands were on his hips, squeezing tightly and pulling them against his hips.  
>Kurt moaned, hands gripping Blaine's shoulder's tightly.<br>Oxygen became necessary and Blaine ripped his mouth away, panting and attached his lips to the spot behind Kurt's ear. This way he could leave a hickey and nobody would notice and Kurt would make those whimpering noise that Blaine liked so much.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered again and Blaine grinned against Kurt's skin.  
>Kurt took a shaky breath, his breathing hitching as he tried not to moan at the wonderful sensations that Blaine was giving him. Blaine pressed himself closer, hands sliding up Kurt chest, brushing Kurt's nipples which caused a loud moan. Kurt own hands had start to wander, down Blaine's back (under the blazer) causing Blaine to whine.<p>

The bell rang, loud and sharp and they both pulled away, panting sharply.  
>"Guh," Blaine breathed out, chest heaving. Kurt whimpered at the sight and laid his hands on Blaine's chest, feeling the erratic beating of his heart.<br>"What was that?" Kurt asked, ignoring the bell.  
>Blaine groaned.<br>"You were just so sexy," Blaine blushed. "I couldn't help myself."

"I didn't mind," Kurt breathed, feeling bold and he watched as Blaine's eyes darkened again.  
>"Kurt, you can't just things like that when the bell has rung," Blaine whined and Kurt chuckled.<br>"Then we'll have to pick up where we left off later," Kurt winked. Blaine whined again. Kurt quickly fixed himself up and hurried to his next class which wasn't with Blaine.

He only hoped that he hadn't taken things too far and that Blaine got to his class on time. Kurt slipped into the classroom just in time and took his seat next to Thad who was smirking.  
>"I saw you and Blaine slink off," Thad grinned. "Have fun?"<br>Kurt chocked and Thad laughed.  
>"Hope you used protection," Thad cackled and Kurt turned red.<p>

The class went quickly and they headed to the next one. This one Blaine was in and they slid behind a table together, trying to ignore the sniggers from their friends. Blaine looked calm again and smiled beautifully at Kurt who smiled back.  
>The class started and they were taking notes when there was a knock on the door.<p>

Everyone looked up and Kurt was shocked to see Sue Sylvester standing there in her red tracksuit.  
>"May I help you?' The teacher asked, looking confused.<br>"Yeah, I need to talk to Porcelain," Sue said and she turned to Kurt. "Porcelain, outside now."  
>She jerked a thumb over her shoulder and Kurt stood quickly and rushed out, brushing past her.<p>

Sue closed the door behind her and they stood out in the hallway.  
>"Well Porcelain, I'm just here for my monthly check up on you," Sue said and Kurt frowned.<br>"What?"  
>"I had to make sure that your transfer was still in order," Sue said dismissively. "After the delicious display at regional's it got me thinking."<p>

"About?"  
>"Nationals. Cheerleading national's. Sue Sylvester is the best and I need to top myself from last year."<br>"Ok," Kurt said slowly, not really understanding.  
>"That means you Porcelain. You're back on the squad," Sue said, grinning.<p>

"I-what? I don't even go to McKinley."  
>"Let me make this clear. You don't leave the Cherrio's unless I say so or if you die," Sue said. "So either you join willingly and remain at Dalton, safe and happy or I mess with your transfer scripts, leaving you no choice to return to McKinley where you will be under my new protective custody scheme and have to re-join the Cheerio's."<p>

Kurt just stared at her.  
>"So either way I'm on the Cheerio's again," Kurt asked, just to be clear.<br>"Knew you'd understand. What's your decision?" Sue asked.  
>"I'll stay at Dalton and still join you," Kurt sighed and Sue grinned.<br>"Excellent. Well, this place is a mix between Hogwarts and bad history movie," Sue said, scanning the place with distaste."

"Friday afternoon is practice. Be there on time," Sue said and she stalked off.  
>Kurt was left staring after her. Finally he managed to get his legs to move again and he headed back into class. He sent an apologetic to the teacher and slid in next to Blaine again.<p>

They didn't have time to talk in class but as soon as it was over, Blaine was talking.  
>"Who was that?" Blaine asked, as the packed their things away.<br>"That was Coach Sue Sylvester," Kurt said, amused.  
>"She was at regional's. Aural Intensity's coach," Blaine said, remembering. "She dragged you away."<p>

"Yes, she has a grudge against Will Schuster, New Directions director, and had been out to destroy glee club since it started," Kurt explained. "She's also the cheerleading coach."

Blaine swallowed and shook his head.  
>"What did she want?" Blaine asked.<br>"Well, basically she blackmailed me to re-join the Cheerio's again," Kurt explained.  
>"Cheerio's?" Blaine asked confused.<br>"McKinley's cheerleading squad," Kurt said, picking up his bag and standing, Blaine following his lead.

"Wait, she blackmailed you? She can't do that," Blaine said, frowning.  
>"It's fine Blaine," Kurt said, taking his hand. "She's insane but whatever. She'll get bored of me soon enough and let me go."<br>Blaine shook his head.  
>"Your old school is insane. How did you even last?" Blaine wondered.<p>

Kurt just smiled bitterly and led Blaine to their next class.

**Please review! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	25. Stretched

**Thanks for all your reviews guys! You are so kind! Sorry for the slow update today! I went and watched a game of indoor soccer (my brother plays) so I couldn't write! Anyway, I'm blowing off an assignment that I need to do and it's huge so after this chapter I'm starting it so my updates won't be as speedy! : ( **

**Chapter 25: Stretched **

With Warbler's practice, Cheerio's practice and his voice therapy which he still had to attend for another month before he was cleared, Kurt was starting to feel the pull. Also, add hanging out with his friends, all things Blaine (which Kurt was NOT complaining about) and Kurt was exhausted.  
>Kurt pushed past his tiredness and continued with what he was doing.<p>

Kurt was strong and wouldn't let this get him. He was happy and enjoyed everything that he was involved in, even if it was physically exhausting.  
>Santana and Brittany would drive Kurt home after Cheerio's practice. Kurt had to practice often during the week to regain his flexibility and often he had to practice during lunch time at Dalton in the gym.<p>

Blaine was sweet and would come with him, staring at him as he stretched out and practiced. Kurt would always blush and a shiver of pleasure would pass him. Sometimes the other Warbler's would join and practice flips with them. David and Kurt would practice back flips, round off's and front hand springs along the gym, getting impressed whistles from their friends.

Then classes would start and after school was Warbler's practice. Kurt had one free night in which he did most of his homework, working well into the night.  
>Blaine had started to notice the dark circles that were appearing under his boyfriends eyes. Blaine, trying to help him subtly, took Kurt on dates where they just relaxed in each other's arms but Kurt was still tired.<p>

Kurt and Jeff's joint project was due soon so they could be seen hauled up in the library working on it. Both Blaine and Nick rarely had time to see their boyfriends these days.  
>One afternoon, Blaine was waiting for Kurt to come to Warbler's practice. He was one of the last ones to arrive, handing in an assignment and when Blaine got there Kurt still hadn't arrived. Blaine took a seat, making sure there was a spare one next to for Kurt.<p>

The rest of them arrived and the council took their seats. Wes banged his gavel and looked around.  
>"Is everyone here?" Wes asked.<br>"Kurt's not," Blaine answered. Wes look confused.  
>"He didn't come with you?" David asked.<br>Blaine shook his head.  
>"Do you know where he is?" Wes asked and Blaine shook his head.<p>

"He was in the library last I saw," Jeff said. "We were working on our project. I had to leave but he said he was just finishing some things up."  
>"We'll wait a minute," Wes said.<br>A minute turned into five and everyone was getting concerned.  
>"I'm just going to check if he's still there," Blaine said, standing up. "Maybe he lost track of time."<p>

Blaine was out of the door before the council could speak and heading into the library. Blaine quietly made his way through the library, looking at all the tables, trying to find his boyfriend. Blaine made his way to the back of the library and looked around on the couches. Blaine gaze landed on the far couch and his expression softened.  
>Kurt was curled up on the couch, mouth parted as he slept.<p>

His blazer was hanging over the arm of the couch and papers were scattered all around him.  
>His hand was curled up around his cheek, the other arm supporting his head.<br>Blaine went to Kurt and gently brushed some hair away from his face. Kurt didn't even shift, a testament about how tired he really was.  
>Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Wes.<p>

_Kurt's asleep. I don't think he's too well so I'm going to take him home-B_

Wes replied quickly.

_OK, we'll go through dance moves that you will both need to catch up on-W_

Blaine sent a quick message to Burt, telling him he would take Kurt home and pocketed his phone. He packed up Kurt's think neatly and put them in his bag. Blaine knelt beside Kurt and gently shook him.  
>"Kurt, babe, time to wake up," Blaine said softly. Kurt made an unintelligent noise but continued to sleep on.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine tried again.  
>It took a moment, but Kurt's were starting to flutter open. Kurt was dazed and confused when he saw Blaine's face right in front.<br>"Why didn't you tell me you had a pet tiger," Kurt slurred with sleep.  
>"What?" Blaine asked confused. "I don't."<br>"But I petted it," Kurt said, still slurring.

"I think you had a dream babe," Blaine chuckled. "Time to go home."  
>"I fell asleep?" Kurt moaned.<br>"Yeah, but that's OK. I'm going to take you home," Blaine said.

He helped Kurt up and pulled him to his feet. Kurt swayed and Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and led him out to the car park. He got Kurt in his car and buckled him up, Kurt already half asleep again. Blaine got in the driver's side, buckled up and drove Kurt home. Kurt slept the whole way home but Blaine didn't mind. He had never seen Kurt like this. He was beautiful. He was so peaceful and angelic, looking younger then he really was.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed in his sleep and Blaine grinned. So Kurt dreamed of him. This sent a thrill down Blaine's spine.  
>"Blaine," Kurt sighed again and shifted in his seat. Blaine knew Kurt's neck would be stiff when he woke but he didn't have anything that could cushion him.<p>

They arrived at the Hummel's and Blaine pulled up. Blaine got out and went around to Kurt's side of the car. He opened the door and caught Kurt before he could fall out. He unbuckled him and gently woke him up.  
>"Whatsgoinon?" Kurt mumbled.<br>"We're home," Blaine said, unable to keep the image of him and Kurt loving in their own apartment in New York out.

"OK," Kurt mumbled, eyes falling closed. "So'tired."  
>"I know babe," Blaine said, kissing his temple. "All we have to do is get you to the couch and you can keep sleeping."<br>"Carry me," Kurt yawned, resting his head on Blaine chest.  
>Blaine chuckled and easily scooped Kurt into his arms (the boy weighed nothing).<p>

He shut the door with his hip and carried Kurt to the house, Kurt arms around his neck and his head resting on his shoulder. Blaine managed to open the door with a stroke of luck and carried Kurt in straight to the living room. He placed Kurt down on the couch carefully and put a cushion under his head. He draped a blanket over him and quickly hurried back to the car to grab their bags.

When Blaine came back in, Kurt was leaning on his elbow, looking around confused and calling his name.  
>"I'm here," Blaine said, hurrying to him.<br>"I thought you'd left," Kurt pouted adorably.

"No, I didn't leave," Blaine said. "Just grabbed our bags."  
>"Good," Kurt said, lying back down and snuggling into his pillow. "Come lie with me."<br>Blaine swallowed but sat on the couch next to Kurt and put Kurt's feet in his lap. Kurt made a noise of displeasure. He removed his feet, turned around and placed his head in Blaine's lap instead.

Blaine chuckled and stroked Kurt's hair and Kurt let out a contended sigh.  
>When Burt came home, he was greeted by the sight of his son asleep in his boyfriends lap, Blaine's hand in Kurt's hair, head thrown back and was fast asleep too.<br>Burt chuckled and allowed them to stay like that, but only for a bit. He snapped a quick picture, knowing the Carol was berate him later if he didn't and let them sleep.

He had seen how exhausted Kurt had been lately and knew he deserved a rest. Blaine did too. The next month was going to be long, what with both singing and cheerleading nationals on in New York. Burt had never been more prouder of his son and his boyfriend.

**So I know this is much shorter than the other chapters but I was kind of stumped of how to direct it. Hope you enjoyed though and sorry for the slow updates that are to come. Please review!**


	26. Plane ride

**Hey guys! Sorry for such the late update! I feel horrible but I had uni and my parents are back from their holiday and are staying with us for a while. Anyway, sorry for the late update! Thanks for all your reviews! Love you all!**

**Chapter 26: Plane ride **

Kurt looked around the airport with awe. Having never been in one before, he was taking it all in. Carol and Burt had taken Kurt to the airport and wanted to see him off. They made their way to check into the flight, Kurt double checking everything. Finn hadn't come with them. He had been disappointed that they hadn't won and didn't want to spoil Kurt trip by being sulky at the airport.  
>After his bags were checked they made their way through the airport, to the point where Burt and Carol were no longer able to pass through.<p>

"Oh honey, we're going to miss you so much," Carol said sadly and hugged Kurt tightly.  
>"I'll miss you too," Kurt said, hugging her back.<br>"Good luck, buddy," Burt said gruffly, hugging him tightly. "Have a great time."  
>"I will dad," Kurt grinned, suddenly feel very emotional.<p>

"Don't forget to tell us when you get there," Carol rattled off, fighting tears. "And stay safe. Always stick with Blaine and your friends."  
>"Carol," Kurt whined and she gave a watery chuckle.<br>"Love you kid," Burt said.  
>"Love you too dad," Kurt chocked out and gave him another tight hug. He shouldered his bag and hurried through to security before he could burst into tears.<p>

Once he was through security and no longer able to see Carol or Burt he looked to his ticket and started searching for his gate.  
>He wasn't sure if any of the other Warbler's were here yet and kept an eye out for them.<br>"Dolphin!" A voice called and Kurt spun to see Brittany hurrying to him, Santana close behind.

Kurt hugged her tightly when she reached him and gave Santana a smile.  
>"Give me your ticket," Santana demanded and Kurt handed it over. He watched as Santana got smirk on her face and handed it back.<br>"Looks like we are on the same flight," Santana grinned.

Special arrangements had to be made for Kurt as he was going to be in New York for both Cheerleading and Singing nationals. Since the Warbler's had to stick together, they would come watch the cheerleading nationals (not that they were complaining).  
>"This should be an interesting flight," Kurt mused and they started walking again, searching for their gate.<p>

The found it down the other end and Kurt looked around for familiar faces. It turns out, all the Warbler's were already there. Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were surrounding Blaine who was holding his phone tightly, looking at it, looking stressed and anxious. Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out his phone and looked at it sheepishly when he saw five missed calls from Blaine and 25 text messages from him.  
>Santana and Brittany giggled as they looked over Kurt's shoulder.<p>

Kurt smiled sheepishly. He had been so worried about getting to the airport and making sure that he had everything that he hadn't thought to message Blaine. He couldn't believe that he hadn't checked his phone earlier.  
>"Call him again," Jeff said and Kurt looked at his phone as it was buzzing.<br>"Hello?" Kurt answered, staring right at Blaine.  
>"Kurt! Finally, I've been calling you for ages," Blaine said, heading shooting up and looking relieved.<p>

"Sorry. I was distracted," Kurt said, biting his lip. He decided to have a little fun. Brittany and Santana leaned in close so they could hear what Blaine was saying. They looked quite the trio standing there and Kurt fought the urge to giggle.  
>"Where are you?" Blaine asked, looking worried and running a hand through his loosely gelled hair.<br>"I'm at home, Blaine. Where else would I be?" Kurt lied and the girl sniggered quietly.  
>"Home?" Blaine cried hoarsely. "Kurt, we leave for New York in an hour!"<p>

"We leave tomorrow Blaine. Calm down, sweetie," Kurt said, trying not to giggle as he watched Blaine pace and the Warbler's watched worriedly.  
>"No Kurt, we leave today!" Blaine cried.<br>"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, with fake concern.  
>"Kurt, we're all here at the airport," Blaine cried. "We will start boarding soon."<p>

"Seriously?" Kurt squealed and Santana buried her head in Kurt's shoulder to stop from laughing.  
>"Yes!" Blaine cried.<br>"Oh, well it's a good thing I'm already here," Kurt said casually. Blaine froze mid step of his intense pacing.  
>"What?" Blaine asked, looking around wildly.<p>

"Turn about 30 degrees," Kurt said and watched as Blaine did.  
>"No look up," Kurt said and Blaine looked up and Kurt gave a little wave.<br>"That's not funny Kurt," Blaine growled and Kurt could see him pouting from where he stood.  
>Brittany and Santana started laughing loudly, unable to hold it in any longer and Kurt ended the call. They headed to the group and Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug.<p>

"You had me worried you weren't going to make it," Blaine pouted and Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"Blaine, I wouldn't miss New York for anything," Kurt sighed. "Besides, I've been up since 4:30 am."<br>"Why so early?" Nick asked, overhearing the conversation.  
>"Coach Sylvester rang every Cheerio that early to make sure we didn't miss the flight," Kurt explained. "I've been on the phone to her most of the morning. That's why I missed some of your calls, Blaine."<p>

Blaine nodded and smiled goofily at Kurt.  
>"That's dedication," Nick whistled and Kurt chuckled. The sat down together, the Warbler's and the Cheerio's spread out across the lounge. Sue had come up to Kurt and congratulated him on making it to the airport and slinked away to go yell at some of the girls.<br>Because the Warbler's were run by the council, the Dalton music teacher had to come to accompany them.

He was a nice man by the name of Bradley Morgan and was slightly chubby but very friendly.  
>Kurt was glad that he was seated next to Blaine on the plane, this being his first ever plane trip.<br>"Are you excited?' Kurt asked breathlessly.  
>"Of course. It's New York!" Blaine cried.<br>"What about the plane ride?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I've been on a few so the novelty has kind of warn off," Blaine shrugged and Kurt nodded. Kurt suddenly felt shy. This was his first flight. What if he made a fool of himself?  
>"Flight to New York is now boarding," called a flight attendant over the PA.<br>The group grabbed their things and made their way to the counter to show their tickets. They were waved through one at a time.

Blaine waited for Kurt and they made their way down the tunnel and into the Blaine were an air hostess directed them to their seats. Blaine let Kurt take the window seat so that he would be able to see New York when they passed over it.  
>Kurt watched as Blaine buckled himself in and adjusted the seat belt. Kurt copied him and pulled it tight, maybe a little too tight coz it was uncomfortable.<p>

He tried to loosen it but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly Blaine's hands were on his, unbuckling it. Kurt watched as Blaine loosened it and then buckled him back up, tightening it so it was just right.  
>"Thanks," Kurt blushed.<br>"Is this your first time on a plane?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.  
>"Why didn't you say?" Blaine asked, confused.<p>

Kurt shrugged and played with the hem of his cardigan. Blaine took his hands and kissed them softly.  
>"Don't worry," Blaine said. "It will be fine."<br>Eventually everyone was boarded and they started to pull away from the gate. The taxied out to the runway and got ready to take off.  
>Kurt gripped Blaine's hard as they started racing down the runaway.<p>

Blaine smoothed his thumb over Kurt's skin as they slowly ascended into the air.  
>"Owe," Kurt whimpered. "My ears."<br>"They're just blocked. Swallow," Blaine advised and Kurt did and grinned.  
>"That's better," Kurt sighed and snuggled into Blaine's side.<p>

Kurt looked out the window with breathless excitement. Blaine watched with a smile as his boyfriend looked so adorable. Kurt turned to look at Blaine with stars shining in his eyes and blushed slightly.  
>"You are adorable," Blaine murmured quietly and Kurt ducked his head.<br>He nudged him with his shoulder and looked back out the window.

A hostess came around, offering drinks and Blaine grabbed them a diet coke each. Kurt and Blaine decided to pass the time by playing a game. They could hear laughter around the plane as the other Warbler's did the same.  
>Kurt jumped when Santana and Brittany peered over the seat in front of them.<p>

"You're not taking advantage of a little under-the-blankets play?" Santana questioned. Both boys blushed and Kurt fidgeted.  
>"Santana," he scolded and Blaine coughed.<br>Santana rolled her eyes and stood up, inching over Brittany until she stood in the aisle.  
>"Bathroom Porcelain, now," Santana said and walked off.<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes and climbed easily over Blaine and walked down to the bathroom.  
>"Santana?" Kurt called. Suddenly a bathroom opened and Kurt was yanked in. The space was tight and Kurt was pressed up against Santana.<br>"What?" Kurt asked, leaning back as far as he could.  
>"OK, what's going on?" Santana asked. "You should be all over Blaine. You're going to New York. Nobody is going to care that your gay."<p>

"In case you hadn't noticed we are not in New York yet," Kurt said dryly, fighting a blush. "Besides, what business is it of yours?"  
>"I'm a concerned friend," Santana said. "You should take advantage of the freedom you have in New York."<br>Kurt looked at her and then nodded.  
>"I'm just, nervous. What if I mess it up?" Kurt asked quietly. Santana looked kinder all of a sudden.<br>"Kurt, he stares at you all the time and watches your every move. He wants you and you aren't going to mess it up."

"Brittany has made you soft," Kurt teased.  
>"Don't tell anyone," Santana smirked.<br>There was a knock on the door and they managed to open it. A flight attendant stood there, looking shocked. Kurt squeezed out and Santana followed. Santana sent the women a exaggerated wink and Kurt groaned.

"You're awful," Kurt moaned and hurried back to his seat. He climbed over Blaine and buckled himself back up again.  
>"What did Santana want?" Blaine asked.<br>"Apparently to give the flight attendants something to gossip about," Kurt growled.

Blaine looked confused but didn't question in.  
>They were distracted by the view of New York and Kurt squealed silently. They had made it.<p>

**So what did you think? Sorry for how long it took! Stupid assignment and stupid uni! Well uni's not stupid. I enjoy it, I just hate the assignments! Please review!**


	27. New York

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and understanding! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Shout out to **_Phamy _**for such a wonderful review and ramble! You've just made my morning. Nothing like waking up to such an amazing review and to **_Canadian-23 _**who this story was written for you make smile everyday with your reviews! Glad you are enjoying it!**

**Chapter 27: New York**

When they were off the plane and had collected their luggage they were ushered into taxi's and were taken straight to the hotel. With the budget of the Cheerio's, plus Dalton's money (no wonder schools fees were enormous) they were able to afford a good hotel to stay in. They waited in the hotel lobby while Sue and Bradley Morgan booked them into the hotel.

Blaine was happily holding Kurt's hand in his and nobody was batting an eyelid at them. Sue was ranting loudly, making a scene and the Warbler's watched with awe while Kurt was content to just play with a loose curl of Blaine's.  
>"Alright boys listen up," Bradley said, coming to them. "There will be five to a room. No sharing a room with your partners either."<p>

Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff all pouted while Brittany and Santana looked smug. Sue didn't care what went down in the hotel room, as long as they were prepared for nationals the next day. They didn't have long in New York and Kurt wasn't sure how much he would see of it. He had a Cheerio's practice that day along with a Warbler's practice. Cheerio's nationals were tomorrow plus another practice for the Warbler's and then on the third day was the singing nationals.

"So pick your rooms," Bradley said, handing them a couple of room keys and left them to work it out. Kurt pouted at Blaine who chuckled and drew him close.  
>"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to see each other," Blaine whispered in his ear, nibbling slightly.<br>Nick grabbed Kurt and pulled him away, claiming that they would share and needed to get a good bed.

Nick and Kurt claimed a bed beside the window. Nick was comfortable sharing with Kurt, being so in love with Jeff and knew that Kurt was so in love with Blaine that it didn't matter. Kurt was nervous. He had never slept in a room full of boys before, having never having any friends that were boys. Even after joining glee, when the boys held boy nights Kurt had never been invited.

He never really wanted to go but now he wished he had the experience.  
>Nick could see the many emotions playing on Kurt's face and saw the internal freak out that he was having. He was about to ask Kurt if he was OK when the door burst open and Sue stood there.<br>"Porcelain, get changed and be in the lobby in five minutes," Sue snapped and was gone. Kurt sighed and unzipped his bag and pulled out a red and white uniform.

He hurried into the bathroom and got changed, making sure he hair was perfect. He took a deep breath and stepped out, folding his clothes neatly and put them back in his bag.

"Wait till Blaine sees you," Thad grinned and Kurt blushed.  
>"I have to run others wise coach will make me run laps with Brittany on my back," Kurt sighed and hurried out. Kurt had never been more thankful for the diversion of Sue because now he had more time to worry about the room.<br>He was dashing down the hall when Blaine stepped out. Kurt gave him a wink and dashed into the elevator. He smirked at he saw Blaine staring and the doors slid shut.

Everyone was in the lobby and Sue filed them out as soon as Kurt was there. They jumped in several taxies and were rolling through New York. Santana, Brittany and Kurt leaned out the window, gazing at everything with awe, snapping pictures as they went.  
>They pulled into a hall that Sue had booked to practice. They filed out and into the hall, gazing around. You didn't get building like this in Ohio.<br>"Get running! Now!" Sue yelled through the megaphone and they all took off running.

Back at the hotel Blaine's mind was reeling. Sure he had only managed to see a glimpse of Kurt but that didn't mean he didn't see how the pants sat low on his hips, sitting tightly or how the top was tight across his chest, showing off his broad shoulders. He also didn't miss that Kurt was toned or the muscles in his arms.

Wes and David found him drooling in the hall way.  
>"What's up with you?" Wes asked, waving a hand in front of his face.<br>"He saw Kurt in his cheerleading uniform," Nick supplied, coming up to him.  
>The boys burst out laughing and Blaine huffed.<br>"Don't laugh," Blaine whined. "He was so hot."

Bradley came walking down the hall.  
>"Boys, I need you to get ready. We need to leave for the hall to practice in," Bradley said.<br>The boys nodded and grabbed their things and rounded up the other boys. They happily went through New York, taking pictures frequently.

They made their way into the hall when they arrived. The place was nice and looked antiqued. Bradley was speaking with the manager and working out how much time they had to use it. Kurt had to meet them there due to his Cheerio rehearsal and Blaine was hoping he made it OK. He waited out the front for Kurt, looking left and right.

A taxi pulled up to the curb and it was full of red and white. Kurt climbed out, saying something to Santana who was inside before slamming the door and walking to the hall. Kurt glanced up and saw Blaine and grinned.  
>"Hey!" Kurt beamed. Kurt didn't have time to change or have a shower so he was still sweaty and gross.<br>"Hey," Blaine said, his voice breaking. "You're hot." Blaine blushed and Kurt chuckled.

"Thank you," Kurt blushed. "But I'm all sweaty and gross."  
>"Don't care," Blaine said, eyeing him up and down.<br>"I-what-really?" Kurt squeaked and Blaine nodded again.  
>"Ah Kurt you made it," Bradley said, coming out of the hall and both boys jumped. "Time to start warming up."<p>

Blaine and Kurt nodded and followed him into the hall. Kurt got some gentle teasing as he turned up in his cheerleading uniform and accepted happily, still blushing and teasing Blaine slightly. Bradley warmed them up and Blaine noticed that Kurt was already warm. Blaine decided that Kurt must of practiced in the car ride over, fearing he would be late.

They went through their songs three times each before Bradley called it a day. They stood out front and hailed some taxi's to take them back to the hotel. Bradley had granted them permission to go explore the city but with some rules. They must have their phones on them at all time, they must be in a group of no less than six (even numbers) and they were to stay in the areas that had been discussed.

The boys went back to their room and Kurt took a shower. He washed he hair and body before stepping out. He had picked the perfect outfit (Black skinny legged jeans with his converse's, a stylish t-shirt and jacket) and styled his hair. He went through his moisturizing routine before stepping back out into the room.  
>Nick was lunging on their bed, already dressed. He looked at Kurt and smiled.<br>"You look really nice," Nick complimented. "Blaine will love it."

Kurt chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed.  
>"So what is the plan?" Kurt asked.<br>"We've decided to go as one big group, see all of New York together," Nick said. "Is that OK?"  
>"As longs as I see it, I don't care," Kurt answered truthfully and Nick laughed.<br>"The other's are just getting ready," Nick said and Kurt nodded. He starting packing his phone, wallet, pen, highlighters, a map, tissues and snacks into his carry bag and stood.

"I'll meet you guys in the lobby," Kurt said. Nick nodded and watched Kurt walk out.  
>When the other's finally got ready they made their way down to the lobby to find Kurt.<br>They found him, hunched over a map, holding his pen and highlighters with Brittany and Santana, whispering quietly to each other.

"Kurt," Blaine called and Kurt looked up. Kurt grinned and held up one finger before turning back to the map.  
>The boys watched as they folded up the map and place it carefully back in Kurt's bag. They stood and made their way over to the group.<br>"Hey guys. Do you mind if Brittany and Santana come?" Kurt asked.  
>"That's cool," Wes answered and the girls grinned.<p>

"Times Square he we come," Thad yelled and they all laughed.  
>They stepped out of the hotel and into the streets of New York. The couples in the group held hands and acted couple like. Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and was amazed that nobody battered an eyelid at them.<p>

They posed for photos as they walked along and did some window shopping (If they went shopping they knew they would never be able to get Kurt out of the shops). Every now and then Santana, Brittany and Kurt would stop, write something down on their map, take a picture and they would continue on.  
>While they were gazing around in awe at Times Square, Blaine decided to ask about the map.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine said and Kurt turned to Blaine, smiling brightly.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Why do you keep writing on your map?" Blaine asked and Kurt giggled.  
>"Well, actually I was hoping it would be our map," Kurt said shyly.<p>

"Our map?" Blaine asked, confused.  
>"Yeah. You see, after school I plan to get out of Ohio as soon as possible and come to New York, even if I don't get into college," Kurt explained.<br>"You will," Blaine said smugly and Kurt chuckled.

"Anyway, I was hoping that you would come too," Kurt asked shyly.

"Kurt Hummel, are you asking me to run away to New York with you?" Blaine asked, a teasing grin on his face.  
>"Maybe," Kurt drew out.<br>"I would love to come to New York with you Kurt," Blaine said, pulling him into a kiss.

It was a lazy, passionate kiss and they were both thrilled they could do it in public. Kurt pulled away first with a breathless giggle.  
>"Anyway, that's what the map is for," Kurt continued. "Santana and Brittany are going to move to New York too and we've been marking places down. For example where we will have our coffee and take out foods and apartment blocks. There was a music store back there that I know you will love."<p>

Blaine was in awe. Kurt had thought of everything and had included him in his plans. Kurt was thinking about their future together. Blaine had been thinking about it too. He didn't see a future without Kurt in it.  
>Blaine pulled Kurt back in for a passionate kissed, more teeth and tongue, before pulling away breathlessly.<p>

"I love you Kurt, so much," Blaine breathed.  
>"I love you to Blaine. Always," Kurt said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.<br>"I can't wait to move to New York with you and get out first apartment," Blaine grinned.  
>"You want to?" Kurt asked, suddenly hopeful. "You really want those things?"<br>"I really do Kurt. But most of all, I want you," Blaine said.

He knew it was cheesy but the way Kurt's face lit up, he knew he had said the right thing.  
>New York was definitely the best city in the world.<p>

**YAY! GO NEW YORK! Ok so I've never been there before so I don't really know what I'm talking about in a geographical sense!  
>Please review! I'm also unsure of when I'll update next so please hold out! Sorry!<strong>


	28. Cheerleading

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are amazing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the cheerleading Nationals! **

**Chapter 28: Cheerleading **

Kurt watched enviously as the Warbler's could enjoy a meal at the hotel while Kurt was stuck eating a special diet that Sue had prepared for the Cheerleaders so that they would be in their prime game for tomorrow. Blaine had sympathetic but as soon as his meal was placed in front of him he was gone.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat with the Warbler's for a while but soon the smell of their food was too much and was making Kurt drool so he left to wonder around the hotel for a bit with Santana and Brittany.  
>They were about to leave the lobby when a figure stopped Kurt. He looked more closely and gasped quietly.<p>

"What?" Santana asked.  
>"Is that...is that Jesse St. James?" Kurt asked. Both Brittany and Santana looked to where Kurt was and gasped.<br>"What's Mr Schue's son doing here?" Brittany asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

As that moment Jesse turned and his eyes widen slightly before he smirked and made his way over.  
>"I'm not surprised to see you here," Jesse said, looking smug. "Out to take another Cheerleading National Title I see."<br>"That's right," Santana said smugly.  
>"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, a little rudely. He hadn't approved of the way that Jesse had just used New Directions even when Kurt had warned Rachel about him.<p>

"Vocal Adrenalin are competing in Nationals," Jesse said. "They brought me on as a consultant seeing as how I lead them to victory three years in a row."  
>"How nice," Santana said, her tone bored.<br>"I see New Directions didn't make it," Jesse said with a malice grin. "At least some of you got to see New York."

"Yeah, New Direction didn't make it," Santana said. "But the Warbler's did and they won all thanks to Kurt."  
>Jesse turned to Kurt surprised.<br>"You helped the Warbler's? You sabotaged New Directions and your chance at going to New York for them?" Jesse asked, confused.

"I'm not a part of New Directions anymore," Kurt said through gritted teeth. "I had to transfer to Dalton and only joined the Warbler's a few months ago."  
>Jesse seemed even more surprised by this news.<br>"Tired of losing?" Jesse guessed.  
>"I was nearly choked to death," Kurt said deadpanned.<p>

"Really?" Jesse said, surprised. "What happened?"  
>"A Neanderthal decided he would rather me dead and tried to kill me. I lost my voice for several months and have only just recovered it," Kurt said, not sure why he was telling Jesse St James of all people.<br>"I'm sincerely sorry to hear that," Jesse said and he looked like he meant it.

Kurt nodded, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.  
>"Porcelain! Sandbags! Pea Brain!" Sue yelled and they all turned. "Get to your rooms now. I don't want to see you until 5:30 in the morning, down in the lobby, do you hear me?" Sue yelled.<br>"Yes coach," The answered.  
>They hurried away to the elevators and headed to their rooms.<p>

Kurt was glad the Warbler's were still at dinner and he changed into his pyjamas and did his nightly routine. He climbed into bed, sticking to his side, set his alarm and started to drift off to sleep.

He was vaguely aware of voice around him but was still drifting off to sleep.  
>"He's asleep," he heard someone whisper, Nick?<br>"I didn't get to say goodnight," Blaine whispered softly. Kurt tried to wake but he was just to tired.  
>"Well, do it quick," someone else whispered. Thad maybe?<p>

Kurt felt something soft press against his cheek and he tried to make some noise but it just came out as a puff of air.  
>"Night Kurt," Blaine whispered in his ear. "I love you."<br>Then the warmth was gone and Kurt was drifting into oblivion.

His alarm woke him up with a start and he quickly shut it off.  
>"guh," Nick groaned beside Kurt.<br>"Sorry,' Kurt whispered.  
>"Whatsgoinon?" Nick asked groggily.<br>"I have to get ready. Go back to sleep," Kurt whispered and Nick did just that.

Kurt changed into his uniform and styled his hair. Kurt ducked around the many sleeping Warbler's and quietly opened and shut the door. He ran into Brittany in the hallway and together they made their way down to the lobby where everyone was waiting.  
>Sue gave them breakfast which Kurt deemed OK and then they were out on the street, doing laps around the block as a warm up.<p>

When they were allowed to stop they were ushered back into the lobby, told to grab their things and meet back in the same place in five minutes. They all sprinted off and hurried to their rooms. Kurt had packed his gear last night so all he had to do was grab his bag. All the Warbler's were still asleep and Kurt silently grabbed his things. He quickly wrote a note to Nick.

_Nick,  
>I have gone to Cheerleading Nationals already (I know it's early but Coach Sylvester is like that) and sorry I didn't get to see you guys before it starts. Can you please tell Blaine that I will see him after the event and good morning?<br>See you guys there and I hope you have fun!  
>Kurt.<em>

He left it where Nick would find it and hurried back down stairs. They were whisked into a taxi and taken to the hall where it was being held and immediately ushered to the back stage area to warm up and get ready.  
>They stretched together as a group, talking and laughing. They watched as the other teams got ready and Santana and Brittany gave him a rundown of the other teams, filling him on the gossip and their weaknesses.<p>

Time went quickly and Kurt found that they were on next. Kurt had started to panic slightly but Brittany slid her arms around his waist and rest her chin on his shoulder.  
>"Just think of Blaine and you'll do great," Brittany said sweetly and Kurt hugged her.<br>"Thanks boo," Kurt said. They quickly got ready and when the other team was finished they made their way on to the stage and took their positions.

Kurt was dressed differently to the other red and white uniforms. Sue had gone over the rules and as long as majority were in their uniform, some could be in the competition without. So Kurt was dressed in black pants that were easily moveable, black shoes and just a black vest. His hair had been spiked up and he looked like a badass. Exactly what Sue was going for.

Kurt didn't scan the crowd and just focused on thinking of Blaine.

The music started and it was on.  
>The Warbler's sat in the crowd, waiting for the Cheerio's to appear. Blaine could hardly contain his excitement when they finally got on stage. Blaine's mouth fell open when he saw Kurt dressed differently. His pale skin stood out as he wore very little clothing.<p>

_Oh yeah, They tell me I'm a bad boy  
>All the ladies look at me and act coy<br>I just like to put my hands up in the air  
>I want that girl dancing over there<em>_  
><em>_Look at her go on the dancefloor  
>She's amazing on the dancefloor<br>When she moves, girl I want more  
>Keep it going girl, like I got an encore<br>You got me saying:_

Blaine didn't know that Kurt could get his voice that low and he probably could get it lower and damn it if it wasn't so hot.

_Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
>Go little bad girl, little bad girl<br>Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
>Go little bad girl, go little bad girl<em>

Blaine was stunned. Kurt was doing flips and moving his hips as he sung. Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off him.

_Oh yeah,  
>They tell me I'm a bad boy<br>All the ladies look at me and act coy  
>I just like to put my hands up in the air<br>I want that girl dancing over there__  
><em>_Shaking her ass from the left to the right  
>Moving it round just the way that I like<br>I wanna see her move like a movie on flight  
>She got it how I want it and I want it all night<em>_  
><em>_Look at her go on the dancefloor  
>She's amazing on the dancefloor<br>When she moves, girl I want more  
>Keep it going girl, like I got an encore<em>

Blaine was having serious trouble sitting in his seat. Wes and David were practically holding him down to keep him from running onto the stage to scoop Kurt up into his arms. _  
><em>  
><em>You got me saying<br>Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
>Go little bad girl, little bad girl<br>Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
>Go little bad girl, go little bad girl<em>

Blaine watched as another male cheerleader came forward and took up the song.  
><em>She got my heart jumpin<br>'And my adrenalin pumpin' and gunnin'  
>Like ain't nobody ever seen (seen seen seen…)<br>As a matter of fact I've seen this woman all up in my dreams  
>Whippin' and flippin' and stackin' and slappin<br>'I'm attacking after she back it up and make it DROP (Drop drop drop…)  
>After I met her, I tell her David Guetta is on the track<br>Baby girl don't STOP (Stop Stop Stop…)  
>Keep it going you never know when somebody gonna throw couple dollars<br>Got a pocket full of hundred dollars bills  
>Ludacris, Mr. Make-A-Woman-Holla SING (Sing Sing Sing…)<br>And every night on the floor putting on a SHOW (Show Show Show…)  
>Everybody in the clubHere's a little something you show know<em>

Kurt was back in front, singing again.

_Look at her go on the dancefloor  
>She's amazing on the dancefloor<br>When she moves, girl I want more  
>Keep it going girl, like I got an encore<br>You got me saying__  
><em>_Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
>Go little bad girl, little bad girl<br>Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
>Go little bad girl, go little bad girl<em>_  
><em>_Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
>Go little bad girl, little bad girl<br>Go little bad girl, little bad girl  
>Go little bad girl, go little bad girl<em>

The response was amazing. Everyone was on their feet, cheering loudly. Blaine let out a huge whistle and clapped hard.  
>It lasted for while, even after the Cheerio's had left the stage. Blaine had thought the others were good but the Cheerios had taken it away. The group after was nothing compared to them and they seemed to know it as they made a few mistakes.<p>

There was an intermission while the judges conferred but Bradley wouldn't let them leave their seats so Blaine would have to wait until after.  
>Finally they were back on stage and announcing the winner.<p>

"And the winner, for this year's National Championship," the announcer read out. "Is the McKinley High Cheerio Squad!"  
>Everyone cheered loudly and the Cheerio's were jumping up and down. Sue look smug and accepted the trophy, thrusting it in the air.<p>

Eventually all the hype and adrenalin cooled down and they made their way back to the hotel. Blaine waited in the lobby for Kurt to show up. He finally did and Blaine was on his feet. Brittany and Santana smirked knowingly and shoved Kurt to Blaine.  
>"Blaine," Kurt grinned. "What did you think?"<br>But Blaine was dragging Kurt to the stairwell and yanked the door open and heard it shut behind them. He dragged under the stairs so they could both stand and pushed Kurt up against the concrete wall.

"I had no idea you could be that sexy and that amazing," Blaine growled and Kurt's breath hitched.  
>"I take it you enjoyed it," Kurt smiled and Blaine growled again, rolling his hips against Kurt's.<br>Kurt let out a strangled moan and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.  
>"I enjoyed it," Blaine said, crashing his lips to Kurt's.<p>

Kurt moaned and it echoed around them and he kissed Blaine hard and passionately. Blaine's hands were up and under Kurt's shirt, palming the skin under there. Kurt's hands were in his hair, tugging. Their legs were tangled together and both were breathing heavily. Blaine hands left Kurt's chest and ran down his thighs. He gripped them tightly and hoisted Kurt up, Kurt's legs automatically going around his waist.

Kurt ducked his head down and kissed Blaine harder, hands cupping his face as Blaine held him tightly.  
>"Oh god Blaine," Kurt moaned against him as Blaine pushed him harder against the wall.<br>"Oh Kurt," Blaine moaned and squeezed Kurt's thigh, causing Kurt to jump and rock his hips against Blaine's causing friction.

Both keened at the friction and kissed harder.  
>The door opened and both pulled away, trying to breath quietly.<br>"Kurt, Blaine," came Wes's voice. "Just to let you know that it's lunch so cool down and get your asses out here."

The door closed again and they both chuckled. Blaine let Kurt go and they straightened themselves out.  
>"Sorry if it was too much," Blaine said quietly.<br>"Blaine," Kurt said softly. "I love you and I thoroughly enjoyed myself so don't stress."  
>Blaine grinned and took Kurt's hand. Yes, New York was epic.<p>

__

DAVID GUETTA - LITTLE BAD GIRL LYRICS .#ixzz1aKSfZspN **Copied from  
>Please review and I hope you all enjoyed yourselves! See you next chapter!<strong>


	29. Rocking Warbler's

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! You guys are giving me so much love! I LOVE YOU ALL! As if I could ignore Kurt being a Cheerio! It's just too hot! *cough cough* moving on!  
>Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!<strong>

**Chapter 29: rocking Warbler's **

Some of the boys could hardly contain their excitement for tomorrow and were being loud and mucking around. Kurt was exhausted from Nationals and was having trouble getting enthusiastic for tomorrow when all he really wanted to do was go to sleep.  
>Nick was tired too and wanted a good night sleep but the other's had plans of being loud.<p>

"This is ridiculous," Nick moaned, putting a pillow over his face.  
>"I just want to sleep," Kurt moaned.<br>"Should we check the other rooms and see if they are sleeping?" Nick asked.  
>Kurt nodded and the two grabbed their pillows and hurried out of the room and went to check the other rooms.<p>

Apparently they had missed the memo because one room was having a pillow fight (Blaine and Jeff getting really into it) and the other's were singing.  
>"What do we do now?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes.<br>"I don't know," Nick said. "Sleep out in the hallway?"  
>"Better than nothing," Kurt said and they headed back to their room and sank against the wall.<p>

They put their pillows behind their backs and leant against the wall, eyes closed.  
>"Peace and quiet," Nick sighed and snuggled against the wall. Kurt didn't answer, already drifting to sleep.<br>"What are you doing?" Santana asked and Kurt snapped his eyes open to see Santana towering over him.

"Sleeping," Kurt said, shutting his eyes again.  
>"You do know that what the rooms are for," Santana said, questioning his sanity.<br>"They boys won't shut up," Nick huffed.  
>"Birds sleep in trees Santana," Brittany said and Kurt snorted.<br>"Huh?" Nick asked.  
>"You are a bird so you should sleep in a tree," Brittany said.<p>

Nick sent Kurt a confused look and Kurt just giggled tiredly.  
>"I'll explain later," Kurt said. Brittany and Santana slid down the wall and sat next to the two boys, lying their heads on their shoulders.<br>"What are you doing out here?" Kurt asked.

"One of the cheerleaders is having a bitch fit," Santana shrugged. "Her voice was getting on my nerves. Too much like Berry's so I left with Brittany."  
>"You guys were awesome today," Nick said tiredly.<br>"We know," Brittany said. "We have a trophy to prove it."  
>Nick snorted quietly. The four of them were drifting off to sleep out in the hall way, the quietness nice.<p>

A loud fog horn sounded above them and they all jumped up in shock.  
>"What do you think you are doing?" Sue asked, hands on her hips.<br>"Sleeping?" Kurt said.  
>"Get back to your rooms," Sue said. "I need the Warbler's to win nationals so I can rub in Will's face."<p>

"Yes coach," Kurt yawned and with that they knocked on the door. They couldn't hear anything inside and hadn't taken a key with them. They frowned and knocked again. No answer. They tried the other doors but there was no answer either.  
>"Great," Kurt moaned and banged his head against the wall.<br>"They've all passed out and won't let us in," Nick groaned.

"What are you still doing in the hallway?" Sue asked and they both spun. Sue was good at sneaking up on people.  
>"We're locked out and nobody is answering," Kurt answered. Sue rolled her eyes and locked at her watch.<p>

"It's nearly midnight," Sue said and Kurt frowned.  
>"How long did we sleep in the hallway for?" Kurt asked Nick who shrugged.<br>"Follow me," Sue said. They followed her to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. They went to the front desk and waited for someone to serve them but nobody came.  
>"This is ridiculous. You'll sleep with the cheerleaders," Sue growled and marched them back up to their floor and opened the door.<p>

Kurt and Nick found Santana and Brittany sharing a bed. They shrugged and climbed into the bed with them.  
>"No funny business," Sue said. "Wait, what am I saying. You're all gay."<br>With that she stalked off and Kurt and Nick fell asleep.

Kurt woke up with someone's tongue in his ear. He bolted up with a squeal.  
>"Brittany!" Kurt yelped, wiping his ear.<br>"Morning Kurt," Brittany said happily.  
>"What was that for?" Kurt groaned, smacking Nick on the arm to get him to wake up.<p>

"Santana said to wake you up like that," Brittany said and Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"What time is it?" Nick asked, sitting up.<br>"Nearly 9:30," Santana said, coming up to the bed. Kurt and Nick's eyes widened.  
>"The competition starts in an hour!" Kurt cried. They scrambled off the bed and ran right into Sue.<br>"I've got an extra key card for you," Sue said. Kurt grabbed it and ducked passed her, ripping the door open.

Nick and Kurt bolted down the hallway to their room, passing Blaine, Jeff, Wes, David and Thad who were looking worried.  
>"Where have you been?" Wes demanded as they tried to get the door open.<br>"Slept with the cheerleaders," Kurt said, getting the door open and dashing inside.  
>"Hurry up and get dressed!" David cried before the door shut.<p>

Nick and Kurt yanked on their uniforms and quickly did their hair before running back out with their stuff. The other's Warbler's were waiting, looking anxious and nervous. Bradley ushered them into their taxi's to take them to the hall where they would be competing. Once they were singed in, they hurried to the green room to get ready and warm up.  
>"What happened to you two?" Blaine asked, walking with Kurt. "The guys woke up and you weren't there."<p>

"You all decided to be loud last night," Kurt said. "Nick and I wanted to sleep. We fell asleep in the hallway and coach Sylvester found us. You had all passed out and wouldn't open your doors so Sue put us in the Cheerio's room."  
>"Thanks for that guys," Nick said with a sarcastic grin and the other's looked sheepish.<br>"It's not fun waking up with a girl's tongue in your ear," Kurt huffed, trying to fix his tie.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked, confused. Kurt shook his head and Wes called them over to warm up. The Warbler's would be the 6th to perform so they quickly warmed up and headed backstage. Vocal Adrenalin performed just before them and Kurt hated to admit but they were very good. Jesse stood backstage, looking smug.

When they were about to go on stage, Jesse stopped Kurt.  
>"Good luck," he smirked and Kurt scowled at him. They took their positions on stage and waited for the music to start up.<p>

_You think I'm pretty without an make up on_

Blaine was leading them through their first song, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. Kurt couldn't help but flash back to their rehearsal. Blaine had been super flirty with him as he sung it, wiggling his eyebrows when he got to the part about skin tight jeans. Kurt was just glad that his dad had never watched them perform it otherwise it would have led to a very awkward conversation that Kurt didn't want or need to have with his father.

As they sung Kurt could see the audience getting into it, dancing around in their seats and smiling brightly. Kurt could see the Warbler's smiling brightly and getting into it. They were having fun, Kurt realized. When it came to performing with New Directions they never really had fun with it as Rachel had always been correcting their performances or a drama had happened before hand. But with the Warbler's it didn't matter if they won or lost, they could have fun with it.

Kurt smiled brightly and harmonized in the background as Blaine danced around in front of them.  
>When the song came to an end everyone stood and clapped loudly, cheering hard. Blaine settled back in the group and then violins started.<p>

Kurt stepped forward and took a deep breath.

_Slumber my darling, thy mother is near  
>Guarding my dreams from all terror and fear<em>

Their second song that had been chosen by the council was Slumber My Darling by Yo-yo Ma. The Warbler's hummed and harmonized in the background with the violins perfectly. It was sad, beautiful song and Kurt felt real emotion with it. The song was even more impressive as Kurt hit all the high notes with ease and perfection.

When the last notes echoed around the hall everyone stood and let out a thunderous applause. Kurt grinned and folded back into the Warbler's. Together they bowed as one and grinned happily at the audience. They hurried off stage and Kurt hugged Blaine tightly.  
>"You were breathtaking," Kurt breathed and kissed Blaine happily.<p>

"My star," Blaine mumbled happily and kissed Kurt back.  
>They headed back to the green room to collect their things and went out to watch the rest of the performances. They had decided as a group that they wouldn't put their hopes in winning because that was silly and this was the first time they had ever been to Nationals.<p>

The applauded each group that performed. Kurt was surprised to see the Cheerio's there, Sue having dragged them along to watch the Warbler's. Kurt was suspicious but didn't say anything. He had his suspicion that Sue was trying to rub this in to Will for Sue was cackling as she sent something from her phone.

"I recorded it for you," Santana said and Kurt grinned.  
>When it was all over the Warbler's slowly made their way to the front where their places were shown on a large board. Wes decided he would go look for them and they stood off the side. Blaine and Kurt held hand tightly, waiting nervously for returning.<p>

Wes finally returned, his features perfectly schooled.  
>"Well?" Thad demanded.<br>"I'm really sorry guys," Wes said, shaking his head. "We're going to have to practice extra hard next year to because this year we only came in third!"

Kurt didn't know that boys could squeal that much but they could and did. They hugged each other tightly and laughed. Blaine grabbed Kurt and spun him around, laughing happily.  
>Bradley was ecstatic and herded them back into the taxi's to take them out for a traditional New York pizza.<br>"I can't believe we did it," Blaine gushed, face so adorable.

"We did it," Kurt breathed. If they could move on from Nationals and make it to the finals, well then they could do anything. Kurt believed that they could do it.

**YAY! GO WARBLER'S! Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for no lyrics in this one but I wanted to describe the feelings more! Hope you enjoyed! **


	30. Back Home

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys! Loving the love! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 30: Back home**

Kurt was sad to leave New York, having not spent nearly enough time there but he thought all good things must come to an end. He was sharing a seat with Blaine again which he was happy for and they stole some kisses on the plane.

When they arrived at the airport, Burt was waiting for Kurt. He pulled him into a hug and surprised Blaine by giving him a hug too.  
>"How was New York?" Burt asked them as they waited for their luggage to arrive on the cresol.<br>"Dad, it was amazing," Kurt gushed happily. "It was beautiful and dad I feel in love with it."

Burt chuckled.  
>"What about you Blaine?" Burt asked.<br>"I loved it to," Blaine gushed. "It was spectacular."  
>"Congratulations for coming in third," Burt said, grunting as he lifted Kurt's heavy bag off the cresol.<p>

"Thank you," Kurt and Blaine beamed and they grinned at each other. Burt helped get Blaine's bag off too and they walked out of the airport together.  
>"Blaine, how are you getting home?" Burt asked.<br>"I'm catching a ride with Wes and David," Blaine said. Kurt pouted and Blaine chuckled.

"You ready Blaine?" Wes asked, coming up behind them. "Hey Mr Hummel."  
>"Call me Burt boys," Burt said and they grinned. "I'm proud of you boys. You worked hard for that third place."<br>"Thanks Burt," David grinned.

"We have to get going," Burt said. "Carol anxious to hear every detail."  
>Kurt beamed and went to hug Blaine before remembering where they were and sighed sadly. Blaine smiled sadly too.<br>"It's OK," Blaine said quietly. "I'll see you Monday."

They said their goodbye before Burt and Kurt walked away, heading to their car.  
>On the way home, Kurt gushed about New York, Burt knowing that he would happily tell anybody about New York a million times.<br>Burt happily listened, making comments where necessary and just let his son talk. He hadn't seen him this happy about something in a long time. The only time he was really happy was when he was with Blaine.

When they finally got home, Kurt had finished his tale and was eager to tell Carol. He jumped out of the car and Burt grabbed his bags and they headed inside. Carol greeted them enthusiastically and hugged Kurt tightly. She ushered him into a seat and brought him some food.

"Now, tell me all about it," Carol said, sitting down with him. Kurt happily told her his tale again and she gushed with him, oohhing and ahhhing in all the right places.  
>Kurt left out the parts of making out with Blaine and his plans for New York.<br>"It was just amazing," Kurt breathed, finally finished talking.

"Oh honey, it sounds amazing. Congratulations," Carol gushed happily.  
>"I bet your tired, why don't you go up and rest," Carol said. Kurt nodded and took his bag up to his room before collapsing on the bed.<br>There was a knock on the door and Kurt looked up to see Finn standing there.  
>"Hey Finn," Kurt said.<p>

"Hey, I heard you come back," Finn said.  
>"Want to hear about New York?" Kurt asked, eyes shining.<br>"Nah, I heard most of it down stairs. You talk louder when your excited," Finn said and Kurt smiled sheepishly.  
>"Sorry."<br>"Congrats on coming third," Finn said with a weak smile. "Santana sent everyone the video of it, so all of New Directions have seen it."

Kurt's eyes widened and swallowed.  
>"I didn't ask her to send it," Kurt said. "I wouldn't have rubbed it in like that."<br>"I know dude," Finn said, shrugging. "But Rachel didn't see it that way."  
>Kurt rolled his eyes.<br>"Of course," Kurt said dryly.

"Yeah, I would avoid her if I was you," Finn said.  
>"I intend too," Kurt said.<br>"Well, the thing is. I'm dating her again," Finn said and Kurt stared.  
>"What? What about Quinn?" Kurt blurted out.<br>"She dumped me," Finn shrugged. "We just, fell apart. I think...I think I love Rachel."

Kurt opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn't know what to say.  
>"I know you don't like her," Finn started but Kurt cut him off.<br>"Just, try not to bring her around all the time," Kurt said heavily. Finn nodded.  
>"Fair enough. I'm glad you had fun in New York," Finn said.<p>

"Thanks Finn," Kurt smiled. Finn nodded and left Kurt to unpack. Kurt opened his suitcase and started separating his clothes into piles. All of it needed to be washed so he went to laundry and started a load. While he was waiting for it to run through he went back to his room and looked at his and Blaine's map. They had added to it over the three days and it wall full of their notes. Kurt smiled and gave a little giggle.

His phone chimed and Kurt picked it up and his grin grew wider as he saw it was a message from Blaine.

_I miss you already! Can we go back to NY?- B_

Kurt grinned and laid down on his bed on his stomach and typed out a reply.

_Of course, but I just did a load of washing so we'll need to wait till that's done-K_

Blaine reply was quick.

_Ok, we'll wait until your laundry is done :P But I do miss you!-B_

_I miss you too Blaine, so much xx-K_

_I can't wait till Monday : (- B_

_It's two days away, but I can't wait either-K_

_:D! Love you xx-B_

_Love you too Blaine, so much. We'll find time to spend together now that Nationals are over I promise xx –K_

_I like the sound of that ;P-B_

Kurt giggled and felt a flash of heat coil in his stomach. Ever since Blaine and Kurt had their heavy make out under the stairs at the hotel, Kurt had been craving more. Once upon a time he would have been repulsed by such an act. He never cared for it when people played tonsil hockey in the hallways at school but having kissed Blaine, he found himself demanding more.

He had never wanted someone so much before. Sure he had had a crush on Finn once upon a time and then there was the time when he thought Sam had been gay but that had been dampened pretty quick by Finn. It scared Kurt a little. He knew that he fell hard and fast but Blaine was perfect in every way.

He knew the statistics of couples last past high school. Look at Will and Terry's relationship. That had ended in a fake pregnancy and divorce. Kurt did not want that (not that he or his partner would be able to get pregnant so faking it seemed like a stupid idea).  
>Kurt needed to talk to someone but he wasn't sure who he should speak too.<p>

Kurt sighed and flopped back on his pillows and shook his head. He didn't know why he was starting to stress over this. He and Blaine were perfectly happy and their relationship was strong.  
>He had nothing to worry about.<br>Hearing the washing machine stopping and beeping. He climbed off his bed and hurried to it. He hung his clothes up and put the next load on.

When Kurt got back to his room he took out his laptop and decided to check his email and Facebook page. There was a few messages from Mercedes and Tina, congratulating him on their win and commenting on his performance. Apparently Santana had uploaded the performance on to Facebook for everyone to see.  
>Kurt was friends with Rachel on Facebook, having never accepted her friend request but she had commented on the performance.<p>

**Rachel Berry **I can't believe you came third with those song choices! They were awful.

Santana had made a vicious comment back that made Kurt blush and quickly get out of Facebook. He checked his email's (most of them just junk mail) before surfing the web, trying to pass time.  
>Mercedes came online and they chatted for a while, Kurt telling her about New York, but trying not to rub it in her face.<p>

Mercedes seemed cool about it though and asked him lots of questions and told him to post his pictures up so she could see them. Kurt grabbed his camera and uploaded the photos onto the computer and choose all the good ones before uploading them on to Facebook.  
>Mercedes commented on them, as did all the other Warbler's.<p>

Kurt smiled as Blaine made a picture of the two of them his profile picture and Kurt liked it.  
>After chatting to Mercedes he logged off and decided to have a shower. After showering the rest of his clothes were done and he hung them up to dry and then tucked himself in bed with a good musical.<p>

Carol called him down for dinner and they ate it as a family, asking more questions about New York and Kurt asked what they had been up to while he was away.

Finn didn't say anything about he and Rachel dating which Kurt was grateful for. He didn't know if Finn had seen the comment she had made on the video but didn't mention it. He didn't want to bring up bad things between the two of them since they had only just sorted things out between them.

After dinner Blaine rang and Kurt grinned happily.  
>"Hey babe," Blaine greeted and Kurt chuckled.<br>"Hi,"  
>"Good to be home?" Blaine asked.<br>"Yeah, it is," Kurt sighed happily and leaned back on his bed. "You?"  
>"Yeah, I do miss you though," Blaine said.<p>

"I miss you too. Guess what," Kurt said.  
>"What?"<br>"Finn and Rachel are dating again," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.  
>"Really," Blaine said, sounding surprised. "Even after how rude she was to you."<br>"He thinks he loves her," Kurt said, fiddling with his pillows.

Blaine snorted.  
>"Well, good luck," Blaine said.<br>"You're so bad," Kurt giggled.

They talked for a little while longer before Kurt was yawning too much to keep up the conversation and they hung up, both dreaming of their future that night.

**Please review! OK so I'm kind of stuck now. What do I do for another chapter? Do I finish up soon or keep going? Please tell me what you guys want to see and I'll see what I can do! Sorry for such a late update! Sorry is there is any spelling or grammar mistakes! I'm tried so some probably slipped through! My bad!**


	31. Someone to talk to

**Thank you all so much for your ideas and your reviews! You guys are awesome!  
>To <strong>_KagomeGirl021 _**I'm pretty sure you just wrote the rest of my story for me with you wicked as review! Guh! Amazing! OK so I know I didn't make this clear in the story at all and it won't change it, but Kurt and Blaine are seniors, graduating this year. Hope I haven't disappointed you with this bit of information. I'm going to try and include as many as your ideas as I can but obviously I can't do them all!**

**Chapter 31: someone to talk to**

After the high of winning nationals started to wear off most of the Warbler's, including Blaine and Kurt, were getting ready to graduate and had already started sending off their college applications. Blaine and Kurt hadn't talked much about their future plans to New York and Kurt was starting to get worried that maybe Blaine had changed his mind about New York with him.

Santana and Brittany had talked to Kurt about New York and both had sent college applications that were in New York with Kurt. They had talked about it, made copies of the map and were doing research (well, Santana was doing most of the research) and were keeping Kurt in the loop.  
>Burt had taken Kurt and Finn aside one afternoon and asked them what their plans were for after school.<p>

Finn wasn't sure what he wanted to do, having never really thought about it. Kurt had promptly filled Burt in his plans about New York.  
>"You want to move to New York?" Burt yelped.<br>"Yes dad. I want to go into the business, broad way or fashion and I'm only going to get there if I'm in New York," Kurt said.  
>"You don't know anyone in New York," Burt said.<p>

"True, but I wouldn't be going alone. Brittany and Santana are planning on moving out there too. Dad, you have no idea how nice it was to walk down the street without being told that I was a freak or being indecent just by breathing?" Kurt said, leaning back in his chair.  
>Everyone fell silent. Burt finally sighed.<br>"You've been planning this?" Burt asked.

"For a while now," Kurt said sheepishly.  
>"What about Blaine?" Burt asked.<br>"I..I haven't talked to him about it lately but he wants to go to New York too," Kurt said.  
>Burt nodded.<br>"I want to see all your research," Burt said. "And a plan on how you are going to make money to rent an apartment with Santana and Brittany because no way are you living on your on."

Kurt beamed and nodded happily and had quickly gone to collect all his research for Burt to look over.

Now all Kurt had to do was to talk to Blaine about it, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. That would mean also having to talk about their relationship and where it was heading and Kurt didn't think he would be able to bare it if Blaine broke up with him.  
>Kurt bit the bullet and turned to his dad to talk to. One day after school, Kurt went to garage with Burt and helped him with some cars.<p>

"Dad?" Kurt asked, as he bent over a car and started checking the engine for any problems. He was dressed in his overalls and had grease marks over him.  
>"Burt grunted from under the car and Kurt took this as a 'please continue'.<br>"When did you and mum meet?" Kurt asked quietly.  
>A spanner hit the ground with a loud clang and Kurt flinched slightly.<p>

"Uh- what?" Burt asked, sliding out from under the car.  
>"I was just wondering when you and mum met," Kurt said, not looking at Burt and staring intently at the engine.<br>"We met while we were in our final year of school," Burt said. "We got together in our last year, went to college, got married, opened the shop and then had you."

"You got together in high school?" Kurt asked, eyes wide and finally looking at Burt.  
>"Yeah, we did," Burt smiled.<br>"And you were still in love after all that time?" Kurt asked.  
>"Yeah, kid we were. I loved your mum very much," Burt said. "Why are you asking all of a sudden?"<p>

Kurt shifted and averted his gaze. A look of understanding crossed his features.  
>"You're worried about Blaine," Burt guessed.<br>"I'm not worried," Kurt said automatically. "I know I love him."  
>"That's good," Burt said. "What's the problem then?"<br>"I just...most couples don't last past high school," Kurt said quietly.

"You and Blaine aren't most couples," Burt said and Kurt chuckled.  
>"I guess not," Kurt said.<br>"What I mean is, you aren't like most teenage couples you see," Burt said. "I mean, look at Finn and Rachel. You know that isn't going to last."  
>Kurt snorted.<br>"But you and Blaine. You move with each other," Burt said. "It's interesting to watch. You two will last. I know you will."

"He's my best friend," Kurt said.  
>"And he always will be, no matter what happens," Burt said and Kurt smiled. "What you need to do, is talk to Blaine about all of this and soon."<br>"I will," Kurt promised.

The next day at Dalton Kurt tried to find the best time to talk with Blaine. At lunch time they grabbed their food and started looking for a table. Kurt knew this was his chance.  
>"Come eat outside with me," Kurt said. Blaine cocked his head adorably but followed his boyfriend outside.<br>They found a nice secluded spot and sat down, eating in comfortable silence. When Blaine finished his lunch he spoke.

"Is everything OK Kurt? You seem like you have a lot on your mind," Blaine said, looking worried.  
>"I want to talk to you about something," Kurt said, nervously. Blaine's eyes went wide and he paled.<br>"Are you...are you breaking up with me?" Blaine asked.  
>"What? NO!" Kurt screeched and scrambled to Blaine, sitting in his lap. "NO Blaine! I would never break up with you. I love you!"<p>

Blaine's arms went around Kurt and he sighed in relief.  
>"Thank god," Blaine breathed.<br>"You silly boy," Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine cheek.  
>"What's on your mind then?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's back.<br>"Well, it is about us. Well, more like our future," Kurt said quietly, shyly. "I know we haven't talk about it since New York."

"You're worried I don't want to come with you," Blaine guessed and Kurt nodded. Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed his lips.  
>"You are adorable. Kurt of course I still want to go to New York with you. I think of nothing else but that," Blaine chuckled. "I love you Kurt and can't wait to go to and live with you in New York. I've already filled out all my college applications for New York colleges and have been researching places to live."<p>

"Me too," Kurt gushed. "Of course with Brittany and Santana too because they are going there as well and dad wouldn't let me go by myself."  
>"I can live with Brittany and Santana, as long as you are there with me," Blaine said, hugging Kurt tightly. "I can't believe you were worried about this."<br>"Don't be mean," Kurt pouted. "I was worried. You hadn't said anything."  
>"I was going to surprise you with all my amazing research," Blaine teased and Kurt rolled his eyes.<p>

"So you really want to do this?" Kurt asked.  
>"Yes Kurt, I want nothing more. I know the likely hood of us lasting is probably slim but you're my best friend and even <em>if <em>we break up, I still want you in my life."  
>"I'll never say goodbye to you Blaine," Kurt said seriously. "I love you so much it scares me sometimes."<p>

"I know the feeling babe," Blaine said, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's.  
>"I know we can last Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I was talking to my dad. He met mum when they were in high school and they lasted...would have lasted."<br>"They would have," Blaine murmured.  
>"I just.. you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Blaine," Kurt said. "And I don't ever want to give you up, for anything."<p>

Blaine pulled him into a kiss, drinking him in. It was sweet and filled with love. They pulled away gently and rested their forehead against each other. Kurt smiled brightly at Blaine and Blaine got lost in Kurt's eyes, slowly watching them change colour.  
>"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine said. Kurt kissed him again slowly, just needing to feel Blaine and let him know how much he meant to him.<p>

They stayed there, until the bell rang and pulled away slowly. Kurt ran his thumb over Blaine swollen bottom lip and Blaine's breath hitched.  
>Kurt let his hand drop and stood, holding out his hand to pull Blaine up. They walked hand and hand back into the school and gathered their things for their next class.<p>

Nobody commented but they could see that something meaningful and deep had happened between the couple at lunch.  
>After school, Kurt was picked up by Burt and Blaine headed to his car. Wes and David cornered him with smiles.<br>"What happened with you and Kurt at lunch?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, you guys seemed different. Everything OK?" David asked.  
>"Everything perfect," Blaine said honestly. "Kurt and I were just talking about moving to New York."<br>David and Wes grinned.  
>"That's great Blaine," Wes said. "we're really happy for both of you. You deserve this."<p>

"Yeah, just make sure we are invited to the wedding," David grinned and Blaine blushed.  
>"No problem," Blaine choked out and Wes and David laughed, slapping Blaine on the back.<p>

"Seriously though," Wes said. "We are really proud and happy for you Blaine."  
>"Thanks guys," Blaine said and hugged them both tightly.<br>Blaine hopped in his car and drove home, feeling alive.

Burt watched as his son came home in a excited mood.  
>"Did you talk to Blaine?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded hard.<br>"I take it that it went well," Burt said, amused.  
>"I had nothing to worry about," Kurt beamed and Burt grinned back.<p>

"That's good to hear kid," Burt said.  
>"I'm going to bake something," Kurt said, disappearing into the kitchen.<br>Burt shook his head and went back to the TV. Finn came home, flopping down on the couch.  
>Burt wished he could get Finn excited about his future but ever since he had started dating Rachel he hadn't gotten that smug, god complex again.<p>

Burt wasn't sure what was going on there and was afraid to ask. He just hoped that everything was going OK. As long as it didn't affect his relationship with Kurt which was finally doing good.  
>Burt had been dropping hints about talk to Finn about his future but Finn had said that he had it all worked out.<br>Carol had tried to talk to him about his future too but Finn was being a typical teenage boy and was more interested in his video games.

Burt was just glad that Kurt had a plan. Burt didn't want Kurt to stay in Lima. He wanted him to get away and be safe and comfortable in a home where he didn't have to be afraid to show affection to his partner. Burt was pretty sure that Blaine would be in the picture for a life time. It was like they were made for each other.

He just wanted the best for his boys and for Blaine too and would do anything to give them the best life possible.

**Please review! Hope you all enjoyed! I'm so glad I know where the story is heading again and where it is going to end! Thanks for all your support!**


	32. Smacked down

**Thanks so much for all you reviews and suggestions! You guys are so amazing! This story wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys so give yourselves a pat on the back, or a cookie. Yeah, give yourselves a cookie! Much more delicious! Oh OK, I'll eat a cookie too! Nom nom nom nom! Thanks to **_Phamy _**who said that Kurt needed to fall apart again because the road to recovery isn't easy or smooth so this is for you! **

**Chapter 32: Smacked down **

Graduation was creeping closer and closer. That mean that exams were soon upon them and everyone could be found studying in the library, in groups, individually and in pairs. Kurt and Blaine studied together, pushing each other to get good marks so that they could get into the colleges that they had applied for.

Nick, Jeff, Wes and David often studied with them to, all of them having big plans after school too. Kurt could be found studying hard at home too, locked up in his room. Finn didn't seem to have the same passion as Kurt and was often out at Rachel's place. Kurt hoped that Rachel was at least getting Finn to study because he knew that Rachel had big plans (she broadcast is enough). He didn't want to see Finn fail or become a Lima loser. He wanted Finn to do what he loved.

Kurt's therapy was coming to an end to, for which Kurt was grateful for. His voice was practically back to where it had once been and he had been practicing singing with the Warbler's when they took a break from studying.  
>Kurt was also helping Santana, Brittany and Puck with their work.<p>

Puck had come to a sudden decision that he wanted to do something with his life. Get out of this loser town and do something.  
>So they had agreed to meet at the Lima bean with Blaine and study there too.<br>Everything was going well and to plan.

Kurt should have known that his happy thinking would bite him in the ass. New York had made his put his guard down. He was so focused on the final stretch that he forgot to take in the things around him, literally.  
>The upcoming exams were starting to stress Kurt out so he wasn't always paying attention to his surroundings.<p>

Kurt was hurrying to his class one afternoon and wasn't watching where he was going. A Dalton student had just opened his locked and smacked Kurt straight in the face, sending him flying backwards and sprawling to the ground.  
>Kurt couldn't see. His body reacted instinctively, curling up and images kept flashing through his head.<p>

He opened his eyes but all he could see was red. He whimpered and coughed. All his McKinley nightmares flashing in front of him. Karofsky throwing a slushy in his face every morning, getting slammed into locker's.  
>Kurt couldn't stop the panic that was building him in.<p>

"Are you OK?" someone asked but Kurt couldn't breathe. Too many memories were pulling him down. It was too similar. His brain was screaming for him to get out of there but he couldn't.  
>"What's going on?" said another voice. Kurt tried to breathe but he couldn't, he was too scared. It was happening again, it couldn't happen again.<p>

"Mr Hummel? Can you hear me?" said a voice. Kurt dimly recognized it as Gary Dalton but he was too far in his terror to know that he was safe.  
>"Kurt," his voice was urgent know. "Go get the nurse. NOW!"<br>Kurt tried to breathe and it rattled in his chest but it wasn't enough.

Footsteps echoed dimly around him but he couldn't pull himself out of the terror, words echoing around his head.  
><em>You're a fag, Hey Lady boy! You're not welcomed here, get lost you waste of space!<br>_"He's having a panic attack and he's not responding. We need to call an ambulance," said a female voice.

It was too much, why wouldn't it stop. He couldn't breathe, his throat felt sore. He couldn't escape. He tried to breathe again but it just felt wrong. He could feel his body shaking but he had no control over that. He didn't have any control over his thoughts either.  
>Time meant nothing to Kurt and he was suddenly aware someone was talking to him, right in his ear.<br>"Kurt, My names Harry, I'm with the paramedics, can you hear me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Kurt gasped and shook.  
>"That's good. We are just going to put an oxygen mask on to help you breathe," Harry said, tone soothing. Kurt felt something being placed on his face and it was bringing back more memories, waking up in hospital. Kurt shook more and Kurt mind flashing back to the hospital.<p>

"OK, we're going to lift you on to the stretcher now OK," Harry said and Kurt felt hands on body and he was being lifted and then placed on something soft. It was too much, hazy memories coming in stronger, thinks he had been desperate to block out coming back. Kurt blacked out, unable to take it anymore.

Blaine was waiting in class, waiting for Kurt to turn up. The class heard a commotion out in the hallway and the teacher paused to look out. She gasped and the class frowned.  
>"Everyone stay in your seats," she instructed and she left the room, closing the door behind her. Cameron sneakily got out of his chair and went to the door and peered out through the little window.<p>

"Woah," Cameron breathed. "Paramedics are here."  
>Blaine's blood ran cold and fear struck his heart. Kurt wasn't in the class and now paramedics were here? Cameron suddenly bolted back to his seat. The door opened again and the teacher came back in.<br>"Blaine, you need to go to the Principles office," she said gently. Blaine felt sick. He grabbed his things and bolted out.

He looked down the hall but nobody was there. He hurried to the office and went straight in.  
>"Blaine, sit down," Gary said and Blaine sat down heavily.<br>"What's going on?" Blaine asked, voice breaking.  
>"It seems Kurt accidently ran into an open locker and had a sever panic attack," Gary said and Blaine shook his head.<p>

"I need to see him," Blaine said.  
>"Kurt's family have been contacted and Carol will come and pick you up to see Kurt," Gary said. "You parents have been notified and have agreed to this."<br>Blaine nodded, his mind firmly on Kurt.  
>"You can stay here until she arrives," Gary said and Blaine nodded.<p>

What seemed like forever, Carol finally arrived.  
>"Hi, Blaine sweetie," Carol said softly. "Are you ready to go?"<br>Blaine jumped up and nodded. Carol kept a hand on his shoulder as they walked out, heading to her car. They climbed in and they headed to Lima.  
>"Have you heard anything?" Blaine asked, tears in his eyes.<p>

"Not yet sweetie, but don't you worry. Kurt is going to be just fine," Carol soothed. They were quite on the way there and Blaine kept jiggling his leg. Finally the hospital came into view and Blaine sat up straight.  
>Carol parked and they both jumped out, hurrying into the hospital. Carol asked where Kurt Hummel was being held and they were given directions.<p>

They hurried through the hospital, without running and quickly found the room. Burt was already there, sitting in a plastic chair next to the bed. He smiled softly as they came in. Kurt eyes were closed and an oxygen mask still on his face. His chest was rising and falling evenly and his heart beat was strong.

"How is he?" Carol asked, standing behind Burt, putting her hands on his shoulders.  
>"He's calmed down, they put some drugs in him to calm down," Burt said. "Luckily he didn't break his nose, just bruised badly."<br>"His nose?" Carol asked.  
>"When he ran into the locker," Burt said and Carol nodded.<p>

"You OK Blaine?" Burt asked and Blaine jumped.  
>"I don't know," Blaine swallowed.<br>"He's OK," Carol said.  
>Blaine couldn't keep his tears in and they flowed down his cheeks. He sniffed and wiped his eyes.<br>He felt Burt's hands on his shoulders, squeezing them tightly.

Kurt shifted and Blaine's head shot up. He watched as Kurt's eyes fluttered open and take everything in. They became frantic and Blaine took his hand. Kurt's eyes snapped to him and he started to relax.  
>"Hey buddy," Burt said, coming into Kurt's eyes line. Kurt squeezed Blaine hand, eyes worried.<br>"Hey sweetie," Carol said and Kurt's eyes flickered to her and blinked slowly.

Kurt's other hand went to his mask and tugged it down sluggishly.  
>"Why are you crying?" Kurt asked weakly, eyes on Blaine. Blaine let out a choked laughsob and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
>"You had me worried," Blaine choked out.<br>"Sorry," Kurt said and Blaine shook his head.  
>"You don't have to apologize," Blaine said.<p>

"What happened kid?" Burt asked.  
>"I wasn't watching where I was going and someone opened their locker and I ran into it," Kurt said, still managing a small blush on his pale cheeks. "I don't know what happened but I felt like I was back in McKinley."<br>Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly.

"I just panicked. It was too familiar," Kurt stressed.  
>"Being stressed about exams hasn't helped," Carol said. "The doctor's said this could happen if you got really stressed."<p>

Burt nodded in agreement.  
>"She said the stress could trigger a panic attack with all that you have been through," Burt said.<br>Kurt blinked slowly, squeezing Blaine hand again. Blaine soothed his thumb over his skin.  
>"Horrible," Kurt murmured.<br>Kurt stared at Blaine and Blaine wiped his eyes, catching the tears.

"We'll give you two a minute," Carol said, taking Burt's hand and dragging him out.  
>"Don't cry," Kurt said quietly.<br>"I love you so much," Blaine said, coming closer and planting a quick kiss on his lips.  
>"I love you too," Kurt said.<br>"I don't like seeing you in hospital," Blaine said.

"I don't like being here," Kurt chuckled quietly.  
>"How are you feeling? Can I do anything for you?" Blaine asked.<br>"Just you," Kurt said and Blaine smiled.  
>"I'll stay as long as you need me," Blaine promised.<p>

"Can you put the mask back on?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and slipped the mask back on, running a finger over his cheek. Kurt shifted over and Blaine understood. He sat up against the pillows with Kurt, Kurt laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.  
>Burt and Carol came back in and smiled at the two boys. They sat back down on the chairs and kept Kurt company.<p>

They stayed until the doctor came in.  
>She checked his charts and deemed him well enough to be released.<br>"You need to take it easy, no stress and plenty of rest," the doctor said. "A panic attack could be easily triggered for a while now so no added stress."

They nodded and Kurt was released. Blaine called his parents and they allowed him to stay the night at the Hummel's. Burt had offered Blaine to stay while Kurt was changing in the bathroom.  
>They headed home, Kurt not letting go of Blaine's hand. Finn wasn't there when they got home, with Rachel instead and Blaine helped Kurt up the stairs to his room.<p>

The two crawled on to the bed and just laid there, hands entwined.  
>"Thanks for being here," Kurt said quietly.<br>"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Blaine said.  
>"What about your study?" Kurt asked, worried.<p>

"Don't worry about that Kurt. We can catch up," Blaine soothed. "What's more important is that you get better."  
>"I can't believe I had a panic attack," Kurt moaned.<br>"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Blaine said. "After everything you went through I'm surprised you've been this strong. You have so much courage."

"You give me strength," Kurt whispered and Blaine smiled.  
>"We complete each other," Blaine grinned and they both giggled at the cheesiness.<br>Kurt sighed happily and snuggled into Blaine.  
>"I can't wait to move to New York with you Blaine," Kurt sighed,<br>"Me either Kurt," Blaine whispered in his ear.

**Wow! This was a big chapter! Hope you all enjoyed. Like is said at the start this was to show that recovery is hard and we all have set backs!  
>Please review!<strong>


	33. Graduation

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! You are all so lovely! I'm writing this out in the sun so if it's not lucid you know why ;) OK so eventually this story is going to come to an end (sad I know) but if you happen to be a Merlin fan (**_Canadian-23 _**I'm looking at you ;)) I will be starting another Merlin story. It's going to be a part of my Cycle series so go check out **_**The Cycle Begins again **_**If you are interested! And the read **_**The Cycle Continues! **_**You don't have to read it if you don't want to! Ok Enough rambling, let the show continue. **

**Chapter 33: Graduation **

Kurt's panic attack had been spread around Dalton quickly (for an all boys school they sure did thrive on gossip) and the Warbler's had taken it upon themselves to make sure that Kurt had zero stress. Blaine would always carry his bag and books, claiming that he was being chivalrous. When Blaine wasn't in his classes, Nick and Jeff were by his side constantly, offering to carry things. Thad was being comical and had made a chart and was marking Kurt's every move to make sure he wasn't doing anything stressful. Kurt thought he was acting like a stalker, a stalker with a kind heart, but a stalker none the less.

Wes and David made sure that he was eating enough a lunch and that was healthy (although Kurt was healthy eater to begin with so they didn't have to worry about that too much). Kurt found it endearing that they were all going out of their way to help him but he was also worried that he was taking up to much of their time when they needed to be studying. The first of exams were about to start and they were all cramming.

As the first exam pulled around, Blaine had made sure that Kurt was well enough to do the exam and made sure he wasn't stressed.  
>"Blaine, you asking me if I'm stressed is making me stress," Kurt snapped lightly. "Knock it off and worry about you."<br>"I'm not the one who had a panic attack," Blaine said gently. "I'm just looking out for you."  
>"But when I try and look out for you, you tell me no because it's too much stress?' Kurt asked, eyebrow raised.<p>

"I just-" Blaine floundered. "Fine, point taken."  
>"We are a team Blaine," Kurt said, hugging Blaine. "It's not always about me."<br>"Can I get that in writing?" Blaine teased and Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"Boys, you may take your seats. No talking from now on," Gary Dalton said. Blaine and Kurt squeezed hands, wishing each other a quite good luck and hurried to find their seats.<p>

Time went quickly and the exam was over, much to the relief of the boys and then they were cramming for another.

They did this over the four weeks and then it was over.  
>The Warbler's (those who were graduating) celebrated together, having a Barbeque that was thrown by Burt as Kurt's house. Santana, Brittany, Puck and Mercedes had been invited. Finn was celebrating with Rachel elsewhere. Kurt was disappointed but didn't say anything. Ever since Rachel had been dating Finn again, Finn had distanced himself with Kurt.<p>

Kurt new that Rachel was behind the action and Kurt wasn't going to reach out to Finn. If Finn wished he could talk to Kurt again, but Kurt wasn't going to make the effort. He had told Finn he had only one chance left and he was slowly losing it.  
>Burt had given a heart wrenching toast and all the Warbler's cheered and Kurt had burst into tears, hugging his father tightly.<p>

Their graduation day was held at Dalton in the assembly hall. Every chair was taken, filled up with students, parents and siblings. Each student was called on stage and handed a certificate and a little plaque with everyone's name on them. When Kurt had been called, all the Warbler's cheered loudly and Burt had whistled. Kurt blushed and everyone chuckled at the over enthusiastic applause. After everyone had been called, the Valedictorian (Wes) made their speech. Everyone clapped loudly for Wes and he stepped down.

And that was it. They were finally finished school. A lunch had been provided and there was heaps of chatter in the air. Blaine and Kurt didn't leave each other's sides as they talked with their friends. Carol hadn't been able to make it as Finn's graduation was on at the same time. Finn had been disappointed that Burt was going to be there but it was only fair that he saw his biological son graduate while Carol watched her biological son graduate.

The lunch lasted the rest of the afternoon and Kurt was sad when it was time to leave. Dalton had given him his life back, had given him close friends that he would stay in contact with and had given him Blaine.  
>"I'm going to miss this place," Blaine sighed and Kurt hugged him tightly. "Me too."<p>

They hugged all their friends before heading to the car. Blaine was heading back to his place to start getting ready to pack for New York. One week and they would be there.  
>They had found an apartment for four that was cheap. Their parents would help them pay until they found jobs and then it was up to them.<br>Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine couldn't wait to leave Ohio.

Carol had thrown together a huge dinner for Kurt and Finn and congratulated them on graduating. Kurt asked how it went and Finn gave details about it, focusing heavily on Rachel performing at their graduation and being the star of the event. Kurt refrained from commenting at the point and Carol looked a little uneasy.

Rachel was always one for dramatics. Finn barely asked any questions about Dalton's graduation but Carol was interested and she asked Kurt all about it and demanded to see the photo's that Burt had taken.  
>While Kurt and Finn were cleaning up, Kurt turned to Finn.<br>"Congratulations Finn," Kurt said.  
>"Thanks dude," Finn grinned and continued drying.<p>

Finn didn't say it back to Kurt and Kurt frowned.  
>"Is everything OK?" Kurt asked.<br>"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Finn asked.  
>"You've just been distant lately," Kurt said. Ok, so he knew he wasn't going to reach out to Finn but he caved. He was too forgiving.<p>

"I'm getting used to it," Finn said. "You're not going to be here anymore, and you probably won't keep contact with me."  
>"How could you think that?" Kurt asked, shocked. "You are my step-brother. I thought we were doing OK."<br>Finn sighed.

"We are. But you're going to New York with Blaine and you won't have time for me," Finn shrugged.  
>"That's ridiculous Finn," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I'll come visit and talk to you on the phone. I'm not just cutting you out of my life. You are important to me."<br>"I am?" Finn asked.  
>"Yes Finn," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "You didn't think you were?"<br>"You were just so mad at me," Finn said quietly.

"Because you are important to me. Things hurt more when they come from people you love Finn, you know that," Kurt said.  
>"Yeah," Finn said quietly.<br>"Is there something bothering you?" Kurt asked.  
>"You were right about Rachel," Finn said. "She dumped after the lunch at graduation, telling me that her dream was in New York and that she couldn't let anyone get in her way, including me."<p>

"I'm really sorry Finn," Kurt said sincerely.  
>"I just thought, she was the one," Finn said miserably.<p>

"You'll meet someone," Kurt said. "Don't worry."  
>"Thanks Kurt," Finn said. "Do I get to help you pack for New York?"<br>"Who do you think is doing all the heavy lifting," Kurt teased and Finn grinned.

The week went quickly and Kurt's room was packed up. He was only taking the most important things because he would be sharing a room with Blaine (eep!). Burt and Carol were coming to New York to help them set up and get settled.  
>The plane ride over and Kurt could barely contain his excitement, either could his three roommates. They were loud and happy the whole way over.<p>

They took a taxi to their apartment and went to collect their keys. Each of them christening their keys by opening it and locking it (Brittany nearly broke her key in the door) and then they were looking around, talking a mile a minute about where their things could go. Their parents watched amused and a little sadly. Their babies would be leaving them.

Their things arrived in the afternoon and they lugged it into the apartment and started helping them un-pack and set things up. Burt set the TV up while the mothers put their kitchen wear away.  
>Blaine and Kurt were setting up their bed while Santana and Brittany did theirs (Brittany was surprisingly handy with a screw driver). Finn and the other dad carried all the heavy things into their apartment.<p>

By dinner time, most of their stuff had been unpacked and they ordered their very first pizza from a pizza shop not too far down. They ate on the couch and floor (They still hadn't set up their table) and watched TV. It was late when they left, leaving the four of them in their new apartment.  
>"Brittany and I call first shower," Santana smirked, grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her into the bathroom.<p>

Kurt and Blaine shuddered.  
>"I don't want to know," Blaine said, looking horrified.<br>"I guess we will just have to get used to it," Kurt said, eyes wide.  
>"Want to go to the bedroom, as far away as them as possible?" Blaine asked.<br>"Yes please," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and dragging him through the apartment and to their room.

Kurt froze in the door way.  
>"I can't believe this is our room," Kurt breathed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and started kissing his neck.<br>"I love the sound of that," Blaine grinned and Kurt chuckled breathlessly.

"Get used to it," Kurt smirked and Blaine chuckled. He pushed Kurt in and shut the door behind them. He moved Kurt to the bed and spun him around, pushing him on to his back. Kurt scrambled back so that he was resting on the pillows and then Blaine was hovering over him, pressing his body against his. Kurt couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him down into a kiss, pulling Blaine's body down too.

Blaine happily kissed Kurt passionately, handing skimming over Kurt's body and to the edge of his shirt. Kurt moaned and this urged Blaine on, his hand dipping under the shirt and travelling up his shirt, feeling the tones body underneath. Kurt shivered with pleasure and arched his body into Blaine touch. Kurt hands were doing their own exploration and travelling down Blaine's back, feeling the muscles under his touch until the rested just above his ass.

Blaine brushed Kurt's nipple with his thumb and Kurt moaned, hips bucking into Blaine's.  
>The ripped away, panting and Blaine ducked his head to kiss Kurt's collar bone, sucking a hickey there. Kurt's hands wandered further down to rest on Blaine's ass. Blaine moaned and Kurt pushed, shoving Blaine's hips against his. Blaine grinded down with a strangled moan.<p>

"Kurt," he moaned, grinding harder and Kurt moaned.  
>Both new they wouldn't last long. The excitement of the day, being finally out of Ohio. They were rushing, lost in the moment. They hadn't done this or talked about it but Kurt was ready and so was Blaine.<br>"God Blaine, I love you," Kurt moaned, nibbling on Blaine's ear.  
>"Kurt," Blaine whined. "Love you so much."<br>"Yes!" Kurt moaned.

They reached their peaks and collapsed against each other, hearts pounding and panting hard.  
>Kurt ran his finger's though Blaine's curls and Blaine rolled off Kurt, laying beside him.<br>"Perfect," Kurt said, kissing Blaine sweetly on the lips before he could question if it was OK or if he had gone too far.  
>"Perfect," Blaine agreed.<p>

Kurt shifted and scrunched his nose.  
>"We need to change," Kurt said and Blaine winced.<br>"Yeah, we really do," Blaine agreed and the both laughed.

Brittany and Santana fell asleep in each other's arms that night, happier then they had ever been. They had done it, reached their dreams and their lives were about to start.  
>Blaine held Kurt close and watched him sleep for a while. Blaine had never been happier and didn't know how he had spent most of his life without Kurt. When Blaine fell asleep that night, he knew that his life was going to be OK, because he had Kurt and Kurt had him.<p>

**Please review! Ok so I know a lot of you are going to hate me and want to see Blaine and Kurt in New York but I feel that this has come to a nice conclusion don't you. And I know that they moved to New York really quickly but I can't honestly see them staying in Ohio for long. Don't fear, my loyal readers, there will be an epilogue so there will be another chapter but sadly this story is coming to an end. So Brace yourselves and get your comfort food out! Love you all and please don't hate!**


	34. Epilogue

**Thank you so all so much for your support with this story and I'm so glad that you have loved it. To everyone who followed this story, I can't thank you enough. You have no idea how much you reviews, story alerts and making this a favourite means to me. To my darling **_Canadian-23 _**I'm so glad that you love this story! I wrote in hope you would love it and your reviews make me smile everyday! **

**Epilogue**

Burt Hummel took his wife's hand as he looked up at the two story house. It was a beautiful home, with a beautiful front garden. On the front lawn a bicycle laid tipped on its side, as if it had been abandoned with haste. Little shoes littered the front veranda, a distance from the pair as they had been kicked off without a care.

Carol smiled at Burt and they made their way up the path and to the front door. Burt knocked loudly and they waited. From inside they heard squeals and footsteps. The front door was thrown open and Burt and Carol were met with the happy faces of two children.  
>"Grandpa! Grandma!" two angelic voice squealed and they launched themselves at Carol and Burt, hugging their thighs as it was the only part they could reach.<p>

Burt looked down at his grandchildren. The oldest was five years old and was a beautiful little girl. Lily Anderson-Hummel had Kurt's chestnut brown hair that fell in ringlets down her back. Her eyes were a stunning blue and often green (changing much like Kurt's) and she had the same pale skin. Burt was stunned at how much she looked like his late wife Elizabeth. She was going to be a stunner when she grew older.

Desmond Hummel-Anderson was three and had Blaine thick black curls and adorable smile. He had Blaine's hazel eyes and tanned skin. They were both dressed stylishly for their age, Burt knowing that it was all Kurt's designs.  
>"Hey kids," Burt grinned, ruffling their hair.<br>"Hey cuties," Carol beamed.  
>Both of them looked at them with wide grins and took their hands.<p>

"Come on. I want to show you my new doll," Lily cried and tugged Burt into the house with all her might. The feet slapped against the hardwood floor and Burt chuckled at their enthusiasm.  
>Burt looked around and looked at the pictures hanging on the wall.<br>One was of Kurt and Blaine at their wedding. Kurt was dressed in a black tux while Blaine was wearing a white tux. They were both smiling breathlessly at each other, arms wrapped around each other.

The next was of Blaine, dressed stylishly on stage, singing with a smile. Blaine had made it as a musician, becoming famous quickly. Sometimes, he managed to get Kurt up on stage too and had recorded many songs with his husband. The next was of Kurt, standing outside his own shop. Kurt had studied fashion in college and was now the designer of a very popular label that everyone was wearing.

There was a picture of Blaine, Kurt, Brittany and Santana. Both Santana and Brittany are pregnant in the picture, Brittany carrying Kurt and Blaine's first child Lily. As the pictures went on it was Blaine and Kurt playing with Lily, holding a new born Desmond.  
>"Daddy! Look who we found," Lily cried as they came into the spacious living room.<p>

Blaine Anderson-Hummel grinned and went to Burt, hugging him. Blaine had grown older and more handsome. He had grown his hair out, his curls hanging loosely. He was wearing his reading glasses and was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt.  
>"Hello Burt," Blaine grinned. "Good trip?"<br>"Yeah, not bad," Burt said gruffly. Blaine hugged Carol who hugged him back tightly.

Blaine took their bags and placed them off to the side while Lily dragged Carol to see her new doll and Desmond was showing Burt the picture he had drawn him.  
>"and that's Daddy B and that's Daddy K and me and Lily," Desmond said in his adorable voice.<br>Blaine was grinning proudly and Burt did too.  
>"It's wonderful buddy," Burt said and Desmond grinned.<p>

There was another knock on the door and Lily went running past, feet slapping on the ground.  
>"Auntie Tana! Auntie Brittany!" Lily screamed.<br>Burt watched as Brittany and Santana came in, managing to get a glimpse off their little girl Louise as Lily dragged her through the house and to the couch.

"Hi Burt," Santana greeted, kissing his cheek. Brittany and Santana had become very close to Burt as they stayed best friends with Kurt and Blaine. Louise had inherited Brittany blonde hair and Santana's olive skin.  
>"Where's Kurtie?" Brittany asked.<p>

"I'm here," Kurt said, coming down the stairs and Burt turned smiling. Kurt had grown a little taller and hadn't changed much in his looks. In his arms he held a small one year old girl.  
>"Hi Elizabeth," Brittany cooed and Kurt beamed.<br>"Hi dad," Kurt said, kissing Burt's cheek.  
>"Hey son," Burt said.<br>"Hi Carol," Kurt said, kissing her cheek.

"Hello sweetie," Carol beamed and cooed at Elizabeth. Kurt handed her over and Carol held her tightly. Blaine went to Kurt and wrapped his arm around his waist.  
>"Can we get you guys anything?" Blaine asked.<br>"Tea would be good," Burt said. Blaine nodded and went into the wide, spacious and stunning kitchen to make some tea and get something to eat.

Giggling came from the living room as the kids played, including Desmond. Judging by their giggling it sounded like they were playing dress ups.  
>They sat around the table, Carol holding Elizabeth in her arms.<br>"No Finn?" Kurt asked.  
>Burt shook his head.<br>"No. He and Sarah got delayed in Hawaii. More honeymoon time for them," Burt said and Kurt grinned.

Blaine came back with cups of tea and a plate of food.  
>"When is your next gig Blaine?" Carol asked.<br>"I've got a show in couple of weeks," Blaine said. "Kurt has agreed to sing with me and I've managed to get Santana to sing a song too. Brittany of course will be dancing with us as usual."

Brittany had become a professional dancer and always toured with Blaine.  
>"I've also got Nick, Jeff, Wes and David coming on stage too," Blaine grinned.<br>"That's great son," Burt said and Blaine grinned.  
>"That will be fun," Carol beamed.<br>"What about you Kurt?" Burt asked.

"I've got a new line coming out in a month so I've been preparing for that," Kurt said.  
>"It looks fabulous," Blaine grinned proudly at Kurt who leaned into him.<br>"Congratulations kid," Burt said.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed and they all turned to see Lily and Louise dressed up as princess while Desmond was dressed as a pirate.  
>They laughed and grinned.<br>"You guys look great," Kurt beamed and they squealed with delight.  
>"Can we play outside?" Desmond asked.<br>"Of course. Just be careful," Kurt said. They took off running, sliding the back door open and running out onto the grass.

"You heard about the reunion happening?" Burt asked. "Finn got one in the mail."  
>"Brittany and I got sent a letter," Santana said, taking a sip of her tea. "We haven't decided if we are going yet."<br>"Dalton sent one," Blaine said. "Kurt and I are planning to come down. Stay down for a bit too, see Finn and you guys."

"Sounds good," Carol said. "We miss you boys."  
>"We miss you too," Kurt said, squeezing Carol's hand.<br>"You girls are welcome to come visit if you do go," Burt said and Brittany grinned.  
>"Thanks Burt," Brittany beamed and they laughed.<br>Elizabeth started to fuss and Carol handed her over to Kurt who rocked her gently. He stood and headed to the kitchen to fetch her something.

Blaine watched with a fond smile. Kurt came back with a jar of baby food and a plastic spoon. He sat down and handed the jar to Blaine who opened it with ease and took the spoon from Kurt. They faced each other Blaine started feeding Elizabeth while Kurt held her.  
>"Any news from Puckermen?" Burt asked.<p>

"Got a postcard from him the other day," Kurt said, smiling. "He's over in Australia, trying his luck with an Aussie girl."  
>Burt snorted into his tea and the other's giggled.<br>"We wish him luck," Blaine chuckled and made soft noise at Elizabeth who bounced in Kurt's lap.  
>"I read in the paper that Rachel Berry has just made it into Broadway," Carol said, sipping her tea.<p>

"A small part but she made it," Kurt agreed.  
>Santana snorted but didn't make a remark.<br>"Are you guys going to see any shows while you're here?" Blaine asked, moving on to a safer topic.  
>"Carol wants to see one," Burt said.<br>"I'll make you a list of the ones you should defiantly go see," Kurt said, wiping Elizabeth's mouth with a cloth.

"Thank you, Kurt," Carol said softly.  
>Loud laughter and screams came from the back yard and they turned to see Desmond chasing after Louise and Lily with a fake plastic sword.<br>"They're getting big fast," Carol sighed and they all hummed in agreement.  
>"Speaking of growing," Santana said, a smile on her face. "We have some news."<p>

Everyone turned to her. Santana took Brittany's hand and grinned around the table.  
>"Brittany and I are expecting another baby," Santana said.<br>"What!" Kurt squealed. "When?"  
>"February next year," Santana said, running a hand over her stomach.<br>"We just found out a few weeks ago and decided to tell you while everyone was here," Santana said.

"Congratulations," Carol squealed and jumped up to hug the girls.  
>Blaine stood and hugged them too, Burt hugging them next. Kurt kissed their cheeks and was grinning broadly.<br>"Have you told Louise?" Kurt asked.  
>"Not yet. We are going to wait until I start showing," Santana said.<p>

"Santana's the best mum," Brittany said, looking lovingly at Santana who leaned in for a small kiss.  
>"We should definitely celebrate," Blaine said and hurried into the kitchen to grab some wine and a orange juice for Santana.<br>When everyone had a glass, Blaine did the toast.  
>"To Santana and Brittany, may you have a beautiful boy or girl."<br>"Cheers!"

Burt looked around at his family. It was clear that Kurt and Blaine were still as in love with each other as they were in high school. Their family had grown bigger and even though they both had hard jobs they were committed to their kids and they came first.

Santana and Brittany were still just as in love as when they first started dating and their family was just about to get bigger with one more on the way. Burt had never been prouder than anyone. They had bad upbringings, the world against them for being who they were but they made it and look where they were now. None of them could be happier.

Burt wished Elizabeth were alive to see her son and the amazing man he had become, but he knew she was watching over him.  
>Burt had never been prouder or happier because their sons had made it. <p>

**The End!  
>Thank you all so much for reading this story! If I find inspiration for a squeal (Blaine and Kurt's lives in New York along with Santana and Brittany) I will do it. But it most likely won't be for a while because I'm starting on a new story so keep an eye out! Happy reading guys and see you next time! Xxx <strong>


End file.
